


Expectations vs. Reality

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Figment of Reality [1]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Matchmaking, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Matchmaking, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Scheming, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 65,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Expectations - "I look at him, and he looks at me, and then our eyes meet, and we just... Stare at each other while forgetting the world around us."Reality - "WHY WON'T HE LOOK AT ME?!"OR, a collection of Magnus Bane's ingenious schemes to get Alec Lightwood to fall in love with him, and how they all go wrong. Sometimes, they go right.





	1. Operation Compliment

_EXPECTATIONS_

"So here's what I'm going to do. I'm just going to... Walk up to him, alright? And I'll compliment him on how beautiful his eyes are, and how good he looks, and then he will blush that adorable blush of his, and say, '_Oh, Magnus, please don't flatter me,_' and then I'll say, '_But of course not, darling. I'm merely stating facts.' _We'll go back and forth like this for a while, and I'll ask him out, and then we'll go on a few dates during which I will work my magic on him and then he'll fall in love with me! What do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure Alec Lightwood doesn't blush."

"_Of course he does, _Ragnor! Did you not see him the other day?"

REALITY

It should've been simple.

Magnus shared most of his classes with Alec, so finding him wasn't a problem. In fact, he'd gone up to the guy he had a hopeless crush on before the first period. Alec was in his seat, rifling through his bag, looking for something when Magnus tentatively spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

Alec's head shot up, his beautiful blue eyes filled with intrigue, and Magnus forgot how to speak entirely.

"Yes?" Alec asked, and the question was directed right at Magnus, and _how did people even deal with these kind of things?_

"Uh," Magnus said stupidly. He was going to say something, right? What was it again? "Have you completed the chemistry homework?"

Alec blinked up at him. "We don't have any chemistry homework."

"Oh, right." Magnus smiled sheepishly. "My apologies. I forgot." And then he remembered why he had come here in the first place. "I really like your boots, by the way."

Magnus felt like hitting himself in the head the moment that sentence left his lips. He was supposed to compliment his beautiful eyes or his face or something, not his boots, which were worn out and scruffy and definitely not Magnus's type. But Alec had this way of looking incredibly attractive even in his stupid boots and old worn out hoodies and sweaters that had at least one hole in them. It was one of the many reasons he loved Alec.

Alec looked down at the sad-looking boots, and then up at Magnus. "Uh... Thanks?"

Magnus smiled his most charming smile at Alec. Maybe that would save him.

"See you later," he blurted out, and almost ran back to his place. Almost. He still had a dignity to maintain, even though some of it had been shredded in front of Alec.

_Oh, well, _he thought as the class began. _Another day, another way to woo my Alexander._


	2. Operation Envy

_EXPECTATIONS_

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do at the party tonight. I’m gonna dress up as my usual fabulous self, and someone or the other is definitely going to hit on me - hopefully Alec. If not Alec, then I’ll just... you know, let them do their thing until Alexander notices and then obviously he’s going to get jealous and then he’ll walk over to us, and turn to the guy or girl or whomever, and he’ll say “Back off! He’s mine!” and proceed to kiss me senseless in front of everyone else and then _voila_! Alec is mine!”

“Should I tell him that Alec Lightwood is the least likely person to ‘kiss him senseless’ in front of everybody?”

“_Ragnor. _Don’t.”

_REALITY_

Just as he had predicted, within a few minutes of sitting at the makeshift bar, which was basically just the kitchen counter, directly in line of sight of his Alec who was talking to his best friend Jace, some random girl came up to Magnus expecting to get some. She was going to be so disappointed, but Magnus didn’t really care.

“Hey,” she purred, leaning forward and putting her hands on the counter on both sides of Magnus. The already low neckline of her dress drooped, revealing more skin, but Magnus kept his eyes on her face. “You’re Magnus Bane, aren’t you? I’ve heard about you.”

”Did you?” Magnus asked casually, his eyes flicking over to Alec, who was listening to something Jace was saying. “What did you hear?”

”I heard that you have several types,” she said. Magnus smiled. It was an open secret that he was bisexual, or as he liked to say, ‘A man of both ways’. That is, most of the students knew about his sexuality, but the faculty didn’t, and Magnus preferred it that way. “Would I be one of them.”

”You heard wrong,” Magnus said, his smile widening. Then he raised his voice, mostly for Alec’s benefit, and added, “My type would have black hair and blue eyes. Black hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination, you know, although,” and this one was for the jealousy, “I might make an exception for you.”

The girl smiled, but Magnus’s eyes were on Alec, who still didn’t seem to notice him. Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes caught on to someone in the crowd, and he smiled, and his smile was so much better than anyone else’s that Magnus couldn’t help but wonder who it was for. Then Alec said something to Jace and stood up, making his way to whoever it was that had caught his interest, and Magnus watched in horror as he embraced the mystery person and kissed them on the cheek.

He couldn’t see the person’s face, only a glimpse of pale skin and the curve of their jawline. They wore what appeared to be a black leather jacket. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what this person was to Alec. Surely they weren’t dating?

He turned away from the girl in front of him completely, trying to catch a glimpse of that mysterious person’s face. Alec was saying something to them, his eyes shining. Magnus wanted that shine to be there when Alec was talking to _him. _

Then the person turned, and Magnus was startled when he saw that they looked shockingly similar to Alec, with the same pale skin and black hair. He couldn’t tell from the distance and the lighting, but they appeared to have the same blue eyes as him. He still couldn’t tell their gender, and realised, _Of course, dumbass. That’s probably what they were going for._

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Who’s that?” Magnus’s asked, ignoring the girl’s question. She turned to look at what Magnus was seeing, and her lip curled. 

“Oh, her. She’s Anna Lightwood. She’s _gay.”_

Magnus frowned at that. He was relieved that Alec and the mysterious person, whom he now knew to be Anna _Lightwood, _were not dating, but the girl’s tone rubbed him off the wrong way. “So you have a problem with her being gay but not with me being bisexual?”

The girl’s eyes widened, and she moved away from Magnus. “You’re bi?! _That’s _what people meant when they said you had different types?”

”Well, _duh,” _Magnus felt obliged to say.

The girl shook her head and left, muttering “Gross” as she went. Magnus goggled after her. This wasn’t the first time Magnus had been rejected because of his sexuality, but no one had called him gross to his face before.

“She’s lucky Alec isn’t here,” Jace said from where he was sitting opposite Magnus. Magnus had forgotten that he was still there. “Or he would’ve cut her to pieces about that comment on Anna.”

Magnus blinked at him. “What is Anna to him, exactly?”

“Cousin,” Jace said, shrugging. Then he smiled mischievously. “Why do you care, anyway?”

Suddenly afraid that Jace could see right through him, Magnus looked away, and with all the casualness he could muster, said, “No reason.”

The smile widened. “I see.”

”You do not see.”

”I do see. You’re _jealous.” _

_“_No I’m not,” Magnus said a little too quickly. The smile widened even more, and Alec arrived at that exact moment. 

“What’s up?” He asked Jace, clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Jace said, and then oh-so-casually, he added, “Just talking to Magnus over here.”

Alec turned to him, and while Magnus was still internally contemplating whether to kill Jace or thank him, he smiled and gave Magnus a little wave.

”Hey,” he said.

”Hey,” Magnus said back, with a wave of his own, and then Alec turned back to Jace, saying something about returning home, but all Magnus could think about was that _Alec fricking Lightwood smiled at me._

The plan wasn’t successful, but there was still hope. Right now, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to go home and pester Ragnor and Catarina about how Alec smiled at him.

Suddenly, that dream of having a home with Alec seemed much more closer.


	3. Operation Umbrella

_EXPECTATIONS_

"What's got you so jolly today?"

"The weather report is wrong today. No surprises there, but they said it wasn't going to rain and now the clouds outside say otherwise."

"I still don't see how that's a good thing."

"Oh, Ragnor. Let me explain. You know how Alec walks home everyday, right? Well, he won't be able to do that today, because of the rain. And because I have a spare umbrella in my locker, I can swoop in, offer to take him home under my umbrella. Alexander obviously won't be able to resist such an offer from a handsome man such as myself, and I'll walk him home. And we're going to be so close together because Alec won't want to get wet, and umbrellas are practically closed spaces without the walls. And at some point I'll just... slowly lean in and kiss my Alec softly under the rain, and it'll be _so romantic_, he'll _definitely_ fall in love with me."

"This idea is... Not so bad. It might work."

"_Thank you, _Cat!"

_REALITY_

The rain poured down in torrents, just as Magnus had predicted, and through the glass front doors of the school, Magnus could see Alec standing in the alcove were the doors were set. He was leaning against a wall, looking down at his phone, and up every now and then to check on the rain which had no intentions of stopping. Everything was going according to plan. Soon enough, Alec would be his.

Magnus casually strolled outside, brandishing his umbrella as if it were a staff. It was a nice, black umbrella, made of some silky material that looked nice and also did it's job well. Alec's eyes caught the movement and he straightened, his eyes still on the phone.

"You're not going home?" Magnus asked nonchalantly, switching his umbrella open and leaning it against his shoulder like a parasol. Alec looked up at him.

"No, I can't. I'll just have to wait till the rain calms down," Alec said. He seemed a little tense. Who wouldn't be, in the presence of a man as handsome as Magnus?

"I don't think it'll calm down any time soon," Magnus mused, more for Alec's sake than himself. "I could walk you home."

"Um, no thanks," Alec said, his eyes flickering to the umbrella over Magnus's shoulder. He seemed even more tense. "It'll probably be inconvenient for you."

Magnus chuckled at that. "Trust me, it won't."

Alec still looked hesitant, glancing up at Magnus through his lashes and biting his lip. It took all of Magnus's self control to not react to how cute Alec looked in that moment.

"Really, it's fine. You go on, I'll just wait for the rain to stop."

"And leave you hanging around? Now, that's not a very chivalrous thing to do, is it?"

Magus raised the umbrella over his head and took a step towards Alec who, to his uttermost shock and surprise, flinched. Magnus frowned at that.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lowering his umbrella. The movement seemed to rile up Alec even more, and he actually _backed away _from Magnus. Never in his wildest dreams did Magnus imagine Alec moving away from him, and especially not like this.

"Alec, what's wrong?" He asked, moving forward, meaning to place a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec's face changed in that moment, morphing into what Magnus recognized as pure fear.

"KEEPTHATTHINGAWAYFROMME!!" Alec yelled, too fast for Magnus to comprehend what he had said. Alec pushed past Magnus and ran back into the school building so fast he could've beat Usain Bolt in a running race. Magnus stared after him, his mouth actually hanging a little open. He was perplexed and disappointed and even a little weirded out all at once.

He looked down at his umbrella. Even Catarina had said that the plan was good. Where had he gone wrong? 

Magnus sighed, dejected, and left. Where he had hoped to be with Alec, he was all alone under the umbrella.

Later, he would find out that Alec had a very irrational fear of umbrellas and think it was adorable. But that later wouldn't come for a long, long, time, during which Magnus would wonder what he had done wrong.

That never stopped his spirits, of course. As the walk home under the rain cleared his mind, Magnus decided that he would right his wrong, and someday, Alec Lightwood would be in his arms.


	4. Operation Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early because it's Alec's birthday!!! Happy Birthday Alec!!!

_EXPECTATIONS_

_"_So, it's Alec's birthday in one week. Which means the perfect opportunity for me to get him to fall in love with me."

"You mean another perfect opportunity for you to get rejected by the so-called love of your life?"

"Shut up, Ragnor. Anyway, as I was saying. I have the perfect plan. All I have to do is get him a gift so good and so thoughtful that he'll be swept off his feet, straight into my arms. Figuratively, of course. What do you think?"

"The plan's fine and all, but _what_ are you going to get him?"

"Uhhhh...."

REALITY

"_Absolutely not!"_

"Biscuit, _please!"_ Magnus protested. "I just want some information!"

"Last time you said that, I had to find out whether he was gay or not!" Clary yelled at him from the other side of the line. "I _promised_ him, you know! I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I told you - because you bribed me with a set of watercolors. Do you have _any idea_ how that makes me feel?!"

"I'm really sorry, biscuit," Magnus said, "But I don't want any private information this time, I just want to know what he likes."

"Yeah, I don't really know anything about that. He and I aren't so close."

Magnus sighed and was about to cut the call when Clary's voice came over again.

"Wait! Jace says he wants to talk to you!"

After a hell lot of teasing, Jace had finally given him the information he needed. Magnus now knew a lot more about Alec's hobbies, likes and dislikes, and had several ideas for future gifts, but a leather biker jacket seemed excessive since Alec hardly knew him at all, which was why Magnus had gone simple for once and bought a keychain from a souvenir store near his house. It was a beautiful bronze color, shaped as a arrow in a bow, ready to be shot. Alec was, according to Jace, an archer (Magnus thought it was a crime that he hadn't been informed this before), and he should hopefully like this gift.

Just in case he didn't, Magnus had also stayed up late making a highly personalized greeting card with the choicest of words. He felt like a middle school kid, about to face his crush with a keychain and a greeting card. He felt stupid, but his brain had completely shut down at the topic of a birthday present for Alec, so he felt this was the best he could've done.

Magnus rounded a corner, Catarina by his side, and saw Alec, leaning against a locker. He was wearing a gray hoodie that he had probably found in a dumpster. Looking at him, one wouldn't even think it was his birthday.

Yet that didn't seem to deter the spirits of all the girls having crushes on Alec, for Isabelle, his sister stood in front of him, a stack of handmade greeting cards in her hand. One of Magnus's favorite daydreams was him walking through the hallways of the school, hand in hand with Alec, while these girls wailed for their 'love failure'. He often cackled just thinking about it.

"_Roses are red, your eyes are blue, my love for you is so, so true,"_ Isabelle read out from one of them, sounding very amused. Alec shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"No, put that away," he said. "Actually, put them all away, I don't want another cheesy greeting card."

Magnus's heart dropped. There went his greeting card plan.

Catarina tutted next to him. "At least give him the keychain."

Magnus nodded and was about to do just that when, out of nowhere, came Magnus's arch-nemesis, flouncing his red hair and taking Alec's hand without even asking. 

"Happy birthday, Alec!" said Leon Verlac, shaking Alec's hand enthusiastically. He was smiling a smile that was probably meant to be charming, but looked anything but that.

Magnus had hated him ever since he saw Leon flirting with Alec one night, at some frat party. Alec had smiled and politely turned him down that night, but Leon was persistent. Sometimes Magnus wanted to pull a cloth bag over his face, drag him into a washroom and beat him up.

"Thanks, Leon," Alec replied, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I got something for you," Leon said, reaching into his pocket. Before Alec could protest, Leon pressed a small box into Alec's hand.

"Go on," he urged. "Open it."

Magnus couldn't help but look at what was unfolding. He gasped when Alec opened the box and pulled out a keychain that looked exactly like the one in his pocket - the same bronze, the same bow-and-arrow design. 

There went his keychain plan.

Alec smiled brightly, and turned the smile towards Leon. He was saying something, but Magnus had already decided that he couldn't watch anymore and turned away.

"Look on the bright side," Catarina reassured. "You and Alec have matching keychains now."

Despite himself, Magnus's lips quirked up into a smile. "Yeah, I suppose we do."

But Magnus still didn't give up. In the lunch break, he snuck out of school and bought one of those large, expensive chocolates from the store conveniently located right next to the school. One could never have too much chocolate.

Now he manoeuvered his way through the hallways, looking for Alec. He spotted his archer boy leaning against a wall and scrolling through his phone, a small smile on his face. Maybe he was looking at birthday greetings.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped out, pushing through a knot of students towards Alec. Alec looked up and spotted him, then straightened.

Magnus stopped right in front of him and held out the chocolate. "Happy birthday."

"Oh," Alec said softly, taking the chocolate. "Oh, you didn't have to."

"But I did," Magnus replied, smiling at him. Alec smiled back, and this smile was much brighter than the one he had given Leon Verlac earlier today.

"Thank you," Alec said, looking at Magnus with that bright, bright smile on his face. Magnus wanted to grab his face and kiss him right then and there.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything better. I only found out a few hours ago that it was your birthday today."

Alec grinned. "No, I love this! I love chocolates. Just ask any of my siblings."

Magnus made a mental note to punch Jace for having left out such a crucial piece of information.

They parted ways then, Alec's smile staying with Magnus for the rest of the day.

Later that night, when Magnus still couldn't get that smile of his mind, he opened his phone and scrolled through Alec's Instagram, admiring his crush until his eyes widened in horror and he immediately called Catarina.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at _midnight_, Magnus."

"I do, Cat! I accidentally liked a picture of his from _three years ago_!"


	5. Operation Hero

_EXPECTATIONS_

"I just got the most brilliant idea ever!!"

"Stop yelling and just tell us what it is."

"Such a spoilsport you are. Anyway, my idea is this. We hire someone to scare Alec and make it look like they're about to beat him up, and then, when Alec is scared and all hope seems lost, I will swoop and kick their asses and then Alec is going to run up to me and throw his arms around me all like 'Oh, my hero! You saved me!' and then he'll kiss me and I'll kiss him and-"

"Whoa, calm down, hero. We get it."

"Just don't take it to the back alley."

"Ragnor!"

"Chill, Cat. I assure you that if I were to take it anywhere it would most definitely _not_ be the back alley."

"That's not what I- Oh, forget it. By the way, who is going to be the villain in this little story of yours?"

"I don't know yet. I was hoping to ask someone at school."

"Don't worry guys. I know a man."

_REALITY_

Ragnor's 'man' turned out to be a boy who appeared to be at least two years younger than Magnus. Yet he had a ferocious air about him that Magnus admired.

"Magnus, meet Raphael Santiago," Ragnor said, gesturing to the boy next to him. "Raphael, this is Magnus Bane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Magnus said, smiling and holding out a hand. Raphael's eyes took him in from top to bottom, his face one of judgement. He didn't even budge his hand. Magnus waited a full minute before awkwardly retracting his hand and wiping it on his jeans.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way," Magnus said cheerfully, "Let's get to business. I hope Ragnor told you everything you needed to know."

"He did," Raphael confirmed. "Although I don't understand your intentions."

"Ah," Magnus said delicately as Ragnor snickered next to him. "Well, you see, this is all part of an elaborate plan to make Alec fall in love with me."

Raphael snorted. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he declared.

"Thank you," Magnus said dryly. "So are you going to be one of the people scaring him?"

Raphael shook his head and pointed behind Magnus. "Not me. Them."

Magnus turned around and saw three people, standing a little away from them, taking them in as Raphael introduced them.

"That's Elliot," a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks who appeared to be doing some boring dance waved at them, "Archer," he was the burliest of all, with thick muscles. He'd definitely be good at this. "And Walker." Walker didn't have anything remarkable about him, just your average guy who went around scaring people for kicks.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Raphael replied.

"Okay, that's enough. Magnus, your man is coming," Ragnor interrupted. Magnus looked and saw that, yes, Alec indeed was coming their way. They were in the parking lot, which was deserted except for them. It connected the back gate and the front gate, which was why Alec was coming this way. He always took the back gate, probably to avoid the crowds of people who'd gather at the front gate right after school ended.

Alec looked like a vision, walking towards him with his head bowed. White earphone cords dangled from his ears, lacing about his shoulders before falling in a graceful line towards his hoodie pocket. Magnus tried not to focus on the hoodie itself. It looked hideous. But the face that wore the hoodie was an entirely different story...

Raphael made some gesture next to Magnus, and Archer and Walker went up to Alec, grabbing each of his arms and pinning them behind his back. 

"Hey!" Alec yelled, more confunded than anything else. "What the-"

Elliot walked in then, going up to Alec. "Hey, you! _You!"_

Alec just stared at him incredulously.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, punk? I'm going to punch you in the face, _punk!" _Elliot accentuated his point by grabbing Alec's collar and raising his fist. He wouldn't dare hit Alec. Magnus had specifically warned Ragnor to warn these people not to hit Alec.

He was about to step in and unfold the crux of his plan when Alec, calmly looking at Elliot the whole time, swept his feet out from under him in one swift move. Elliot yelled as he fell to the ground. Walker growled and turned on Alec, only to get kneed in the bladder. Walker let go of Alec and was still recovering when Alec turned to Archer with a glare. Archer yelped and ran away. _Actually_ ran away.

Raphael sighed and muttered something about people being idiots. Magnus turned back to his companions when he saw Alec resume his walk.

"Quick," he said as Alec approached closer. "Laugh as if I said something funny."

"Oh, haha, Magnus," Ragnor remarked dryly. Raphael just stood next to him, arms crossed. "_Very_ funny, Magnus."

"I hate you both," Magnus muttered. Alec had already walked past them by then.

"Damn," Magnus said, looking back at his crush. "That was actually _very, very hot_."

"Ugh," said Raphael. "I'll thank you not to repeat that phrase every again."

Magnus ignored him. Ragnor went over to Elliot, probably to give him a piece of his mind, when Raphael asked him, "Why don't you just 'ask him out', as the people say?"

"I tried," Magnus replied. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What happened?"

Magnus bit his lip, and told Raphael what had happened.

_"Hey, Alec! Do you want to go out with me?!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I said- Do you want to go out with me?! Like a date?!"_

_"What did you say?!"_

_"DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"_

_"Sorry, but I can't hear you! The music's too loud! What was that?!"_

_"Nothing! Nevermind!"_

Raphael's other eyebrow shot up as Magnus concluded his tale.

"Well," he said, gesturing to the parking ground around them, "Now that this has failed, what are you going to do?"

Magnus shrugged eloquently, inspecting his nails. "Try again. Try something new."

"Why?"

Magnus looked up at him. Raphael's question was probably deeper than he thought, but he wouldn't give the other boy the benefit of seeing right through him. "Well, you know what they say. Try and try till you succeed."

And he would.


	6. Operation Music

_EXPECTATIONS _

_“_So, what’s the plan for today?”

”It’s simple, really. I’m going to serenade him with my charango.”

”MAGNUS, _NO!!!!”_

”I don’t see what’s the big deal about him playing a charango.”

”Thank you, Raphael. These two are simply jealous of my abilities as a charanguista.”

”No, Raphael, don’t listen to him. He’s _horrible_ at the charango.”

”As I said, simply jealous.”

REALITY

”Alec!”

Alec spun around and waited as Magnus stopped to catch his breath. His charango was in one hand. This had to work - anyone with good musical sense would fall right into his net. And he was sure that Alec had _great _musical sense.

”I need your help,” Magnus said, straightening up. He wanted to take a moment to admire Alec - his hair was particularly nice today, tumbling over onto his face. Magnus wanted to reach out and brush it out of his eyes. Was it as silky as it looked?

He shook off thoughts of Alec’s hair and turned his mind to the more pressing matter at hand.

”I composed a new tune on my charango,” he explained, “And I was wondering if you’d hear it and just.. tell me how it is?”

”Um, I don’t know,” Alec replied, uncertainty clear in his voice. “What about your friends?”

”I asked them,” Magnus said, feigning sorrow. He cradled his charango and put on his best puppy face. No one could resist a puppy face. “But they said they were busy. No one wants to listen to me play. I was hoping you would.”

He could practically see the conflict in Alec’s eyes. Maybe he had somewhere to be, something to do, and yet...

”Alright,” Alec said at last, giving in. “I’ll listen.”

Magnus grinned broadly at that, internally cheering for himself. What he had said wasn’t a complete lie anyway. Ragnor and Catarina had both refused to come to school so that they wouldn’t have to listen to Magnus play. He needed better friends. Preferably someone who was always supportive of his playing the charango.

”Prepare,” Magnus intoned, holding his charango in the proper position, “To be entranced.”

He began to play.

He let the music flow freely from his fingertips. They were one, the charango and he, and maybe Alec would recognise his talent and love him for it. He could picture them both getting cozy one night, somewhere in the distance future- Alec curled up beside him while he played a soft tone on the charango.

The song ended, and Magnus looked up at Alec, was staring back with a peculiar expression. He looked rather stunned.

”So,” said Magnus. “How was it?”

“Um,” Alec said, smiling a very obviously fake smile. “That was... I, uh... that was _great_!”

Alec’s smile grew, but was all clearly fake. Alec was a very bad liar.

Magnus had imagined something more than a simple ‘great’. He had imagined something along along the lines of _Superb! Splendid! I love it! I love you! Marry me, Magnus!_

He also hadn’t expected Alec to lie.

”Okay,” Magnus said, and smiled a fake smile- except his looked more real. “I’m glad.”

They both nodded at each other. Magnus wasn’t sure who turned away from the other more quickly- him or Alec.

He walked over to the space between two cars and looked at his charango. Why did Alec lie to him?

”Ragnor was right. You’re _horrible _at that thing.”

Magnus looked up, and saw Raphael standing nearby.

”Atleast you’re being honest,” Magnus mumbled. “He lied to me.”

He didn’t specify who ‘he’ was. He never had to, in front of his friends.

“I know.” Raphael moved to stand in front of him, leaning against the car door. “But lying isn’t always all that bad, you know. Take it from someone who knows. Sometimes you have to lie if you don’t want to hurt the people you care about.”

Magnus frowned at that, but it was the kind of frown one had when one was deep in thought. Alec lied to him... because he thought Magnus was bad at the charango... and didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Surely that meant... that Alec cared about him?

”Yeah,” Magnus said, and slowly nodded as well. “I suppose that makes sense.”

He couldn’t help but smile. After all, it was a small distance from ‘care’ to ‘love’, right?


	7. Operation Tutor

_EXPECTATIONS_

“Can someone please explain why I’m being ambushed in the library?”

”It’s okay, Raphael. This is normal. You’ll understand.”

”Atleast you haven’t been woken up at three in the morning because _someone _wanted to talk about how Alec Lightwood’s eyes were, I quote, ‘the most beautiful things in the world’.”

”That’s because they _are, _Ragnor. You just don’t have good taste.”

”That’s enough, boys. Magnus, why did you call us here?”

”I have come up with the most brilliant idea, Cat!”

”What is it?”

”Well... you know I’m terrible at chemistry, right? Alec, on the other hand, is insanely good at it. Now, if our chemistry teacher was convinced that I needed tutoring, and she got Alec to do it... Let’s just say we’ll be doing a different kind of chemistry.”

”Stop. Right. There.”

”I see where you’re going. I think this might work.”

”But why would your chemistry teacher want to get you a tutor all of a sudden?”

”Well, I _may _have flunked last Monday’s test.”

”Magnus!”

”I swear, Cat, it wasn’t on purpose!”

_REALITY_

“Magnus Bane,” The teacher said, slamming his incongruous test paper onto her desk, “Can you explain your horrible score?”

Magnus bit his lip. He was standing right in front of the desk, and said, “I’m really sorry, Ma’am.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” she snapped. “You don’t have to apologise to me. You’re ruining your own future. Try to improve your marks instead. Or is that too difficult a task for you?”

Someone tittered from behind him. Magnus resisted the urge to say that chemistry had nothing to do with the future he wanted - at least, not this kind of chemistry. Instead he said, “Oh no. Please don’t tell me you’re going to get me a tutor or something. Really, ma’am, I do not need a tutor. I can bring up my grades myself. I’ll do much better than I did since the beginning of high school.”

The teacher narrowed her eyes at him, a small smug smile spreading across her face. “Actually, Magnus, I believe a tutor is exactly what you need.”

Magnus blanched, but only on the outside.

“Alec Lightwood!”

Magnus did not need to look behind to see that Alec had snapped to attention, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him. “Yes, ma’am?”

“From today onwards, I want you to help Magnus in whatever way you can. Help him improve in this subject. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Magnus, I suggest you both start having sessions starting today. You may improve if you practice with Alec regularly.”

Magnus resisted the urge to smirk, or dance in joy, or any such thing. “Okay, ma’am.”

“So,” Alec said, taking out his books, “Where shall we start?”

Magnus was slightly disappointed, partly because Alec wasn’t looking at him, partly because he had seemed to take the chemistry teacher’s words to heart and was serious about the whole tutoring thing. They were in the library, books open between them, and Alec was taking out even more.

_Maybe he’s in love with me and thinks that I’ll fall in love with him if he helps me out... or something, _Magnus thought, trying to reassure himself. It didn’t work.

“How about organic chemistry?” Alec suggested quietly, looking up at him at last. Magnus nodded and noticed that Alec had already opened the required books. He wasn’t particularly interested in studying chemistry, and especially organic chemistry, which was the bane of any student’s existence. That particular title had been taken from Magnus and given to organic chemistry by Ragnor Fell himself.

“Okay,” Magnus said, and for no particular reason, pointed at one of the compounds at random. “What’s that?”

“Oh.” Alec looked at the compound Magnus was pointing at, some combination of carbons and oxygens and hydrogens he didn’t really care for. “That’s cis-butene-di-oic acid. Maleic acid.”

Magnus’s lips twitched upwards into a smile. “What?”

Alec looked up at him, his lips parted slightly. He blinked, seemingly confused that Magnus was smiling. “It’s, um, it’s also called Maleic acid.”

_God bless his poor oblivious head._

Magnus knew they were talking about two completely different words here, but the pronounciation was only slightly different. This wasn’t _Malec _acid they were talking about, but he would take it all the same. He couldn’t help his smile.

”Tell me more about this Malec acid,” Magnus said. Alec didn’t seem to notice the slip up, however, and explained.

”Well, it’s one of the geometrical isomers of butene-di-oic acid.” Magnus must’ve looked confused, because Alec moved to explain further. “Geometrical isomers? Cis and trans?”

Magnus knew what ‘cis’ and ‘trans’ meant, of course, but he didn’t really understand what gender identities had to do with chemistry. Or maybe he was just spending too much time on Tumblr.

”Um,” he said. He was beginning to look like a complete idiot in front of Alec, and he didn’t like it. “I think I fell asleep in that class.”

Magnus hadn’t been sleeping that day. Alec was _very distracting _during classes, but he didn’t need to hear that, of course.

Alec looked like he was wondering exactly why he was here. Magnus was kind of wondering the same thing.

”Okay,” Alec sighed, sounding defeated. “Okay, I’ll just explain it to you.”

And he did. Except Magnus stopped paying attention somewhere around the fourth time he said the word ‘carbon’, and stared at Alec instead. Alec seemed grounded for once, and not faraway like he looked when Magnus occasionally glanced at him when he was around his siblings and friends. Magnus stared at his hands, which were moving rapidly, and his eyes, which kept darting between Magnus and the books, but mostly at his lips. No one could blame Magnus for that. Alec had very distracting lips. Magnus wondered if Alec would mind if he suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

”Did you understand?”

He wondered how those lips would feel against his.

“Magnus?”

Were they as soft as they looked?

Alec waved a hand in front of his face. “Magnus!”

Magnus started. “Oh, um, yes, what?”

_Well done, Bane, _he thought dryly. _That was very eloquent._

Alec looked highly exasperated at this point.

”Don’t mind me,” Magnus said quickly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “I don’t know _anything _in organic chemistry.”

That was an exaggeration. He knew only the basics. He didn’t know anything that came after that.

Alec must’ve caught on, because he asked, “Well, there _has _to be something you do know right? If you tell me what it is, we can start from there.”

“I know all the lines to _despacito,” _Magnus said with complete irrelevance. He leaned forward in his chair. “I can sing them too.”

Alec put his head between his hands. His shoulders were shaking and he kept letting out little bursts of air through his nose. Magnus couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying.

He felt bad suddenly. Here Alec was genuinely trying to help him, and Magnus was... well, he wasn’t exactly taking it.

”Um, I’m sorry,” he said tentatively. “I’m just not really interested in chemistry, like, at all.”

Alec straightened and leaned back in his chair. Magnus saw that he was actually smiling, albeit a small smile, and braced himself for the inevitable question. _If you’re not interested in chemistry, then why did you take it? _He hated that question. It often resulted in him contemplating existence and also his bad life choices.

Instead, Alec said, “Don’t be sorry. It’s alright, you know. Take Jace for example - he can hurl a basketball right across the court with one arm but he doesn’t even know what the word ‘projectile’ means. And you... you’re glamorous and you’re bad at chemistry, and that’s okay.” 

Alec had started blushing somewhere around ‘glamorous’. Magnus found the whole thing incredibly cute - and nice, even - and had to resist the urge to pull Alec into a hug and kiss him all over his red face.

Instead, he just smiled and said, “Actually, I am good at chemistry. Just not this one.”

Alec laughed at that. Magnus realised that this was the first time he had ever heard him laugh. Somehow, that sound made him fall for Alec just a little more.

_This is the perfect chance! _Yelled the voice in his brain. _Ask him out now!_

“Alec?” Magnus said, and Alec stopped laughing. He looked at Magnus, his expression serious, though his eyes were still smiling. “Do you maybe want to-“

They were interrupted by the shrill note of the bell. Alec started, and looked at his watch.

”Oh no,” he said. “The library is closing. We need to go.” He shoved a bunch of books towards Magnus, and started putting the rest in his bag. “Can you please return these to their shelves?”

“Of course,” Magnus grabbed the books and headed for the shelves, the moment between him and Alec broken. When he looked back a few moments later, Alec was gone.

Magnus sighed, precariously leaning against a bookshelf. It was all going backwards. Alec was supposed to be falling for him, instead he was falling for Alec even more. It was a little worrying - because Magnus knew that once he hit rock bottom, there was no coming back.

He turned his head upward, looking at the ceiling high above him. God, why did Alec Lightwood have to be so perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t update last week! I was on tour until now, and to make up for it, I’ll be posting another chapter tomorrow! It won’t be a problem, really, since these are pretty short.


	8. Operation CPR

_EXPECTATIONS_

“Okay, everyone. Today’s plan is _very complicated, _so listen carefully.”

”We’re listening.”

”Good. So, today we have gym class. And, obviously Alec is going to be there. I’m going to time it right, and when I get the opportunity, I’ll pretend to faint near Alec, and he’ll catch me like the Saint he is. And then- here’s where it gets complicated. Alec will be asked to take me to the infirmary, which is a given since I’m in his arms. Meanwhile, I want one of you to distract the school nurse and get her away from the infirmary, another to keep watch and warn us in case the distraction doesn’t work and she returns, and the third will pose as a nurse. When Alec gets me to the infirmary, the fake nurse will tell him that I can only be saved by the means of- um..”

”Stop blushing and tell us the plan.”

”Ragnor! I am _not _blushing. Anyway, as I was saying, the fake nurse will tell Alec that he has to give me mouth to mouth to save me. And then Alec will kiss me, and it will be like something out of a fairy tale!”

”Yeah, right.”

”I’ll distract the nurse.”

”The plan is ridiculous, but fine. I’ll keep watch.”

”Cat? Raphael? You’re both seriously agreeing?”

”Yes, why not? Wait. If I’m distracting the nurse and Raphael is keeping watch, that leaves-“

”RAGNOR!”

”_NO!”_

_“_Ragnor, my dearest, oldest, friend. You _have _to help me!”

”I will not!”

_REALITY_

Sometimes Magnus wondered why he even bothered with gym class. The coach’s whistle was too high-pitched for his taste, he was the worst at dodgeball (though he got lucky sometimes), and it was the worst possible way to get hot and sweaty.

Although, he reminded himself, there could be a few advantages. Like Alec Lightwood’s heavenly biceps on full display. It was one of the rare occasions where Alec didn’t completely cover up his arms, and Magnus intended to take full advantage of it. (Sometimes the staring resulted in a dodgeball slamming into him, but it was worth it.)

Presently, Alec stood next to him as Coach Stark walked back and forth, taking attendance. This was maybe the only opportunity he had. Besides, he couldn’t keep his friends waiting for long. So he did something he’d always wanted to try.

”Mr Stark,” he said, raising his hand and trying not to smile, “I don’t feel so good.”

Then he ‘fainted’, dropping in Alec’s direction. Just as he’d predicted, Alec caught him, his strong arms going around Magnus.

There were a few murmurs, and then Magnus heard Coach Stark’s voice, instructing Alec to take Magnus to the nurse. Alec obliged, and then one of his arms hooked around Magnus’s legs, lifting him up. Magnus had to resist the urge to throw his arms around Alec’s neck and hold on. He was sure Alec wouldn’t drop him, so he lay limp.

He almost groaned when someone offered to help. 

“It’s fine,” Alec replied. “I’ll take care of him.”

Magnus almost perked up at the words. It was becoming incredibly harder to lay still, but he held on. His cheek was pressed against Alec’s chest, and he could feel Alec’s bare arms through the thin fabric of the gym clothing. It was bliss. Alec smelled vaguely of some sort of fruity soap. Magnus made a mental note to introduce him to sandalwood sometime.

They reached the infirmary, and Magnus could hear Alec calling out for the nurse.

"The school nurse isn't here today." Magnus had to exert enormous self control to stop himself from laughing at Ragnor's imitation of a woman's voice. They had agreed that it would make more sense for the school nurse to be a woman rather than a man, and now Ragnor was dressed in a curly wig and scrubs. "I'll be taking her place. How may I help you?"

There was a silence, during which Magnus could only assume that Alec was giving Ragnor a 'I'm holding an unconscious dude in my arms what do you think?' kind of look.

"Oh, right," Ragnor said, having gotten the hint, "Please, put him here."

Alec moved, and then Magnus was being set on the firm yet somewhat comfortable bed of the infirmary. Ragnor hovered over him, pretending to check Magnus. What he really was doing was subtly poking Magnus in all his ticklish spots. Magnus was going to strangle him later.

"He fainted due to shortage of oxygen," Ragnor declared finally, sounding professional. "We'll have to give him CPR."

"CPR?" Alec echoed. "You mean like... Mouth to mouth?"

"Yes! But I can't do it. You have to."

"Why me?"

"I just said that I can't do it."

"You're a nurse and you don't know how to give mouth to mouth?"

"I do know!" Ragnor replied indignantly. "But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

_Way to go, Ragnor, _Magnus thought sarcastically.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it," Alec said at last.

_Yes!!_

Magnus forced himself to lie extremely still. He could sense Alec hovering over him, could feel the dip in the pillow as Alec laid a hand there, beside his head. Alec was so close, close enough that Magnus could feel his breath...

The door burst open. "What's going on here?!"

_Damn it!_

Alec jumped away from Magnus, who almost whined in despair.

"Who are you?" asked the original nurse. Magnus assumed that the question was directed towards Ragnor.

"I just realized I have something important to do," Ragnor said. "See you later!" 

Magnus could hear the telltale click-clack of Ragnor's slippers - which he had borrowed from Catarina - as he scurried out of the room.

"And what's wrong with him?" The nurse asked.

"Um," said Alec, "he fainted. The other nurse said that we have to give him CPR."

"Oh, is it?" The nurse's voice was icy. A moment later, Magnus felt a pressure on his chest so hard that he sat up, gasping.

"What," Magnus said, blinking rapidly and hoping he sounded convincing enough, "What just happened?"

"You fainted in gym class," Alec told him. The nurse had her arms crossed and was staring down her nose at Magnus.

"Are you feeling better young man?" The nurse asked. Her expression suggested that she was very likely to kill him if he said no.

"Yes," Magnus said. "I'm feeling good. I think I can go back to class now."

"Good." With that, the nurse turned away, going back to her business. 

Just then, Catarina burst into the room.

”Magnus!” The concern in her voice sounded so real that Magnus was taken aback for a moment. Catarina was clearly a method actor. “Are you alright?!”

”Yes,” Magnus said, and turned to Alec. “You go ahead. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Alec nodded and left. Magnus was sorry to see him go, but it had to be done.

He turned to Catarina and hissed in a low voice, “Where did it go wrong?”

”I don’t know,” Catarina whispered. “I distracted her for a while, but I couldn’t hold her for too long. Wasn’t Raphael supposed to warn you?”

”Raphael,” Magnus said, and drew in a long breath. “I’m going to kill him.”

”Do what you want to later,” Catarina advised. “Let’s go back to class. My hall pass isn’t going to excuse being outside for too long.”

Magnus nodded, and they left the infirmary together, parting ways to go to their individual classes. Magnus prepped himself once again for the horrors of gym class.

To his surprise, Alec was pacing the hallway outside the gym doors. He looked annoyed and appeared to be muttering ‘stupid’ over and over under his breath.

”Alec?”

Alec’s head snapped up, towards Magnus, and he immediately asked, “How are you feeling?”

Magnus blinked. “I’m... fine.”

Alec nodded. “Okay. Let’s go in.”

”Were you waiting for me?” Magnus asked, slightly incredulous. Alec blushed.

”Well.. I just felt awkward going in by myself, so I thought I’d wait for you,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus accepted the explanation with a nod and jerked his head toward the door.

”After you, then.”

Alec gave him a small smile, and went for the door, Magnus close behind him. As soon as Alec pushed open the door, a voice called out,

”_Watch out!”_


	9. Operation Flowers

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Magnus, you need to calm down."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?!"

"It's not your fault Alec ended up in the infirmary."

"Maybe it is! I let him go into the gym first, which is why the ball struck _ him! _ He almost passed out!"

"Please tell me you caught him."

"Of course I did, Ragnor! But then he started muttering stuff about heaven and stars. The nurse said that he was mildly concussed. He has a concussion, for God's sake!"

"Really, Magnus, calm down. Maybe you could, you know, get him some flowers. I'm pretty sure Alec would like that."

"Cat, you're a _ genius. _Maybe I could get some-"

"Hey."

"..."

"..."

"Raphael you slimy little-"

_ REALITY _

"Where have you been?!" Magnus yelled at Raphael as he settled down in one of the rickety cafeteria chairs, hardly paying any attention to Magnus.

"I was making a new contact," was all he said. "I've acquired a spy within the ranks of our target."

"What?" Ragnor asked, clearly confused. Raphael took a bite of his salad and explained,

"I couldn't warn you because I was talking to someone who could prove to be useful to us later. She should be here-" Raphael looked around, searching for his someone, and raised his arm when he saw her. "Lily! Over here!"

Magnus froze. Lily Chen, everyone knew, was one of Alec's closest friends. She was definitely someone who could prove to be useful.

He watched as a tiny girl maneuvered her way through the cafeteria. She was shorter than even Clary, which was saying something.

"Hey, Raph!" She exclaimed when she reached their table, waving her fingers at Raphael and ignoring the rest of them.

"Hey," Raphael said with significantly less enthusiasm. "Lily, this is Ragnor, and Catarina, and Magnus. Everyone, this is Lily Chen."

Lily gave them another wave of her fingers, digging into her food. Then, unexpectedly, she looked up at Magnus.

"So," she said. "You're the famous Magnus Bane. I've heard a lot about you."

Magnus blinked. He knew that a lot of people knew him - he had been waved at by many a stranger in the hallways with a friendly, "Hey, Magnus!". He'd always wave back, then turn to his friends and say, "I have no idea who that is." This was something like that, except he never really thought of himself as 'famous'.

"Yes," he said in the manner of someone who was extremely famous and knew it. "That's me."

"I called you here for a reason," Raphael said, unprompted. Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina turned to him in unison, all their faces showing the same alarm. "Magnus here is-"

"Raphael!" Catarina cut in, her eyes wide as she met Raphael's. Then she turned to Lily. "Really, it's nothing. He's just-"

"It's not nothing," said Raphael. "We need to have more allies. Look, Lily, the thing is, Magnus here wants to score a date with Alec."

Lily looked at Raphael, her eyes wide, and turned her gaze to Magnus. Then she burst out laughing.

Magnus pointed at Lily. "I'll have you know that this is very insulting."

"No, it's just-" Lily paused as another wave of laughter overcame her. "_ You. _You want a date with my best friend, and you think I'll just allow it?"

Magnus made a helpless gesture with his hands. "Yes?"

"No." Lily said, sounding entirely serious. "I'm skeptical of you. You've dated a lot of people, Magnus. You've broken their hearts. I don't want Alec's broken heart to be added to your collection."

Well, that got serious fast.

Lily leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and looking at Magnus. Magnus stared back. Despite everything, he could tell that Lily genuinely cared for Alec. Catarina and Ragnor were being entirely useless and silently watching the exchange. Raphael was completely ignoring them, focusing on his food instead.

"In my defense, I never broke anyone's hearts. _ They broke mine. _ And I'd never do anything to hurt Alec." Magnus hoped no one from outside was eavesdropping on this conversation. His voice had gone soft enough to become embarrassing. "I want a very, very long-term relationship with Alec. In fact, I-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Ragnor interrupted, holding up a hand. "I've heard you gone on for two hours straight about holding hands with Alec. I dread to think what would happen if I let you talk freely right now." Ragnor shuddered, and Lily cracked a smile.

"Relax," she said. "I was testing you. Sort of. Alec may think you're a hot cookie, but he doesn't really know you and I-"

"He-_ what?!" _Magnus demanded, his jaw practically on the floor. He has stopped listening at 'hot cookie'. Lily was smiling as if she'd said something she wasn't supposed to.

"It's nothing," she said immediately. "I was pestering him about who he thought was hot, and he said you. That's all."

'That's all', she was saying. But it wasn't 'that's all' to Magnus. His brain was practically having a meltdown. _ Alec Lightwood thought he was hot! _

There was a silence, and Magnus turned to Catarina when his meltdown had calmed somewhat. "So what flowers do you think I should get for Alec?"

Lily's head turned sharply towards him. "What was that?"

"Magnus is planning to get flowers for Alec," Catarina explained. "Since he's in the infirmary and all."

"Oh." Lily picked up her tray and got up. As she made to leave, however, she turned over her shoulder and said, "By the way, Alec is allergic to tulips. Thought you should know."

The conveniently placed supermarket had a conveniently placed floral shop in the parking lot, so Magnus was able to get a simple bouquet before lunch ended. He wanted to be subtle, so it was just a bunch of pink roses and white gardenias.

Okay, maybe the gardenias weren't exactly subtle, but Magnus didn't particularly care.

The infirmary was nearly empty but for Alec, and the nurse, who was minding her own business, and Jace, who was listening to Alec as he spoke with wide gestures. He was looking animated in a way Magnus had never really seen him before.

Alec caught sight of Magnus and waved him over. "Magnus! C'mere!"

Magnus smiled and went over to stand beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Alec said, squinting up at Magnus. "You look nice. Shiny, but also nice."

Magnus looked up at Jace, who simply shrugged. He was clearly suppressing a smile.

"Thanks," he told Alec, and handed him the flowers. "These are for you. Hope you get better."

Alec gasped and took the flowers, delighted, but then his smile fell and he looked up at Magnus with large, mournful eyes. "I didn't get_ you _ any flowers."

Magnus remembered that it was him in this bed a while ago, though that was him faking. Alec was probably still a bit concussed.

"It's fine," Magnus assured him. "You can get me something else later."

A tiny smile returned to Alec's face. "Or maybe I can give you something else now. C'mere."

He stretched one hand out towards Magnus, the other clutching his bouquet. Magnus bent down, wondering what Alec meant. To his utmost surprise, Alec looped a hand around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hope you get better, too," he murmured.

Magnus froze. He wished Alec would realize that that kiss had the complete opposite effect.

"Um, yes," he said. "Fine, sure, I'll be fine."

"Great!" Alec exclaimed. He was definitely still concussed.

"I'm going," Magnus said, a little too quickly. "See you tomorrow. Hope you have a nice night."

"Goodbye!" Alec waved at him. Magnus turned around and quickly walked out, almost crashing into the door. He could hear Jace chuckling behind him.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Magnus stopped short. He was in a daze. His fingers reached up of their own accord, brushing the spot where Alec's lips had been moments ago. It was unbelievable and wondrous, at the same time.

Magnus smiled, and made his way to the next class. Poor Ragnor and Catarina had _ no idea _ what they were in for tonight.


	10. Operation Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me for a chapter from Alec's POV. This is for you! Hope you enjoy! :)  
(BTW, only the reality is from Alec's POV)

_EXPECTATIONS_

"I have some news for you."

"Okay, spill."

"I was talking to Lily Chen, earlier, and she told me that she heard someone say that Alec was ugly."

"What the hell?!"

"Magnus, calm down-"

"I shall _not _calm down, Cat. Raphael, tell me the name of that miscreant and I shall hunt him down and fight him and maybe even fix that poor soul's eyesight. I can't b-"

"It was Alec himself."

"..."

"... Magnus?"

"Raphael, I think you broke him."

"What. The. Fresh. Hell?!"

"Clearly he is not broken."

"Why would he think that?! Surely Alec's house has mirrors in it? He has to have looked into a mirror at least once, right?"

"Yeah, not everyone is as self-absorbed about their looks as you are."

"But still! Actually, wait. This gives me a fantastic idea!"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to write him a secret letter, waxing all sorts of poetry about his beauty, enough to make sure that he believes it, you know? And naturally, Alec will be curious, and he'll try to find out who wrote it. He'll hunt through the whole school for me, and when he finds me, he'll tell me how he fell in love with me through the letters, and I'll tell him about how much I loved him this whole time, and then we'll kiss each other, and go on a date and then-"

"Enough. That's enough. I do not want this to turn into an eight-hour discussion about your future with Alec."

_REALITY_

Alec sighed as his sister, Isabelle, went on a ranting spree about her ex-boyfriend of a few hours, Meliorn, for the thousandth time. The first few times he'd listened to, wanting to know what wrong that ass had done to his sister, but right now he was completely exasperated, and completely done with her ranting, thought he wouldn't tell her so. It would probably do her some good to get the feelings out of her system.

The pair reached Alec's locker. Alec tuned Isabelle out and opened his locker, only to have an unopened envelope fall to the ground. Someone must've slid it in though the slits in the locker.

"Wow," Isabelle said, picking up the envelope. "Looks like you got another secret admirer."

Alec sighed again. The letters weren't uncommon, and he was almost always embarrassed about having other people read them. "Give that letter to me. I'll deal with it later."

But Isabelle was smiling that mischievous smile of hers and tore open the envelope, which was a baby blue color and appeared to be covered in specks of glitter.

"Isabelle!"

Alec reached for the letter, but Isabelle bounded away from him, pulling out a paper from the envelope and reaching out loud from it.

"'Dear Alec'," she read, dodging another attempt to steal back the letter. A few heads turned in their direction. "'You're insecure, don't know what for-' Hey, aren't these lines from a One Direction song?"

Alec held out a hand for the letter with an unimpressed look on his face. "Now that that's settled, can I have the letter back?"

Isabelle shook her head and tossed him the empty envelope. "You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or!" she sang. 

Soon enough, other people caught on, and the whole hallway was belting out the lyrics to 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Alec was obviously embarrassed, considering that technically, the song was being dedicated to him, but he couldn't help but notice the few people not participating in the singing.

One was Magnus Bane, leaning against a locker and trying not to meet his friend Catarina's gaze as she stared at him with a highly incredulous look. His other friend, Ragnor, appeared to be cackling.

Opposite them was a boy Alec recognized as Raphael Santiago, who was leaning against the lockers as well and looking directly at him. His eyes widened when he saw Alec looking, and he turned, briskly walking out of the hallway. Alec made a gamble and ran after him. 

"Raphael!" He called out as he ran after the boy. "Raphael, wait!"

Raphael stiffened and slowly turned around. "What?" he asked gruffly.

Alec held up the envelope. "Do you know who wrote this?"

"No," said Raphael. Judging by his tone, he was obviously lying.

"You're lying," Alec pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I am," he admitted. "What will you do after knowing the writer's identity?"

Alec was stumped. "I- I don't know."

"You know what, I'll tell you who they are," Raphael offered, "on the sole condition that you take them out on a date afterwards."

Alec blinked at him, incredulous. "Why would I do that?"

Raphael shrugged. "Then why should I tell you who they are?"

Before Alec could argue with that twisted logic, Raphael was gone.

When Alec returned to his locker, because he still hadn't taken his books, the singing had ceased, and Isabelle was staring at Magnus with narrowed eyes, her gaze scrutinizing. Alec assumed she was probably interested in Magnus. Alec didn't mind. Magnus was admittedly handsome, and really nice, even if he was kind of odd at times.

Isabelle gave him the letter with no further argument, and then Alec went to class, and didn't see Magnus again until later that evening, in the parking lot.

"Alec, wait!"

Alec turned around, pulling out one of his earbuds, and saw Magnus running towards him. He stopped in front of Alec, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, and then asked, "Can I have your phone number?"

Alec blinked. "For what?"

Magnus blinked back at him. He probably thought that Alec was an idiot.

"Well, we have a chemistry test coming up, and I might get a doubt it two while revising at home, and it would be a bother to come over to your place or have you come over to mine - not that I mind, if course, you're welcome to my place whenever you want - but it would be difficult to travel for every silly little doubt, and I don't think I could remember all of them when I come to school next day, and-"

Alec held up a hand to stop Magnus's ramblings. It was funny, he thought, how Magnus could mildly annoy him and make him want to laugh at the same time.

He smiled, and held out his hand for Magnus's phone. "Okay."

Magnus grinned - it was the kind of grin that lit up his whole face - and gave Alec his phone. Alec typed in his number, and tried to come up with something cool for the contact name, but ending up leaving that part to Magnus.

He returned the phone with another smile, Magnus's own never wavering from his face.

"By the way, Magnus?" Alec said as the other boy was about to go. He blushed as he spoke on. "I'm.. sorry about the other day. In the infirmary. When I kissed your cheek. I have _no idea _what I was thinking."

"Oh, no," Magnus said, and his smile only seemed to widen. "It's completely fine."

That night, Alec stayed up late to finish his homework which was due tomorrow. He wasn't in the mood, but he supposed that was the only outcome he could expect after procrastinating until now.

Alec stretched, deciding to take a small break for now. He bent down and retrieved the envelope from his bag. Isabelle was smart, but she hadn't noticed the second piece of paper inside the envelope.

Alec pulled it out now. He had noticed it before, but still hadn't read it. Leaning back in his desk chair, he unfolded the paper.

_Dear Alec,_

_A little birdie has informed me that_ _you called yourself 'ugly' which, let me tell you, darling, is a TRAVESTY. Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror? Perhaps you do not have an idea of just how beautiful you are, so let me tell you._

_You are so, so beautiful, Alexander. I don't know where to start, to be honest. Every inch of you, from your moonlit skin, to your ebony hair, to those eyes I could drown and die in - every part of you is beautiful. I mean it._

_And that's just the outside. I can only imagine how much more beautiful you'd be in the inside. I want to see it all, I want to know every part of you, if you'd let me._

_Yours truly_

The letter wasn't signed, but only vexed Alec further. He wanted to know who it was who wrote this. It was really nice, and really sweet to be honest, but...

"It's probably just some random girl," he muttered to himself, stowing the letter away and returned to his homework.


	11. Operation Light

_EXPECTATIONS_

"I was wondering."

"Yes, Raphael?"

"Why do you love Alec so much anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- Why Alec? You know, plenty of fish in the sea and all, and you had to go for Alec, who's probably the most oblivious person in the world. Why?"

"Ah, yes. There _are _plenty of fish in the sea, but not all of them are good fish, are they?"

"Well..?"

"Well, who wouldn't like Alec? He's perfect. He's kind, he's beautiful, he's great boyfriend material."

"But what drew you in? I mean, I don't know much about romance, but aren't you supposed to have a 'he's the one' kind of moment? What was it for you?"

"I don't really know? I just... saw him at a party one day and liked him and just... slowly developed a crush on him afterwards. That's all."

"Alright. If you say so."

_REALITY_

It was a few months ago, when they first met.

It was the night of the fourth of July, and one of the richer kids at school had set up a fireworks display in his backyard, preceded by a party. A lot of people had been invited, Magnus among them.

Of course, he hadn't expected to walk in on his then-girlfriend, Camille, making out with some other guy. While she was completely sober. It had quickly escalated into a huge argument, and soon after, they were no longer dating.

It was too much drama for even Magnus. He found one of the guest bedrooms and sat in the bed in there, his head in his hands, completely devastated. He had planned to watch the fireworks with Camille by his side. He had planned so much for them. And now, none of it was going to happen.

The door creaked open slowly, casting a pale strip of light in the floor. Someone stepped into the room, and Magnus looked up to see a boy who appeared to be of the same age as himself. He looked at Magnus as if he was uncertain about something. He definitely looked out of place in this room, wearing a worn out sweater over trashy jeans.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly. "You looked kind of upset when you came in here."

"Oh, no, I'm totally fine," Magnus said dryly. "I was just about to dress in drag and do the hula. Wanna join me?"

Even in the dim light, Magnus could see the blush that spread across his face. 

"I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I just- I just heard what happened with your girlfriend and thought that maybe, you'd, uh, you'd like some company?"

"I don't want any," Magnus snapped. "So, pleasure. Take your company and get out."

A quick look of hurt flashed across the boys face. It was gone as fast as it came, and he was about to turn and leave, when Magnus called out, 

"Wait."

The boy turned, and Magnus scrubbed a hand across his face in despair. He gestured vaguely to the space beside him. "Fine. You can stay."

The boy smiled softly at him, and the smile seemed to light up his eyes, like twin lamps in the dark. Magnus was briefly taken away by it all.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked him as he settled on the bed beside him.

"Alec," the boy said. "Alec Lightwood."

They sat in silence for a while after that. Then someone came and told them that the fireworks were about to start. Magnus wasn't in the mood, but Alec would have none of it.

"But you have to come!" he was saying. "It's not everyday you get to see fireworks."

Magnus shrugged. "I don't really care."

Alec frowned at him, and then reached out to take his hand. Magnus looked at their linked hands, and then at Alec.

"Come on," Alec said, his voice serious. "We're going outside and that's that."

Magnus sighed and gave in, letting Alec pull him to his feet. Alec dragged him outside, and suddenly there was light everywhere, filling his vision. He blinked the light away as he ran behind Alec, and found Alec smiling back at him, his blue eyes radiant.

Somewhere within him, Magnus's heart skipped a beat.

It was a moonless, cloudless night. The clear sky was filled with stars, and soon there were the fireworks, shooting up every few seconds and brightening the sky with an shower of light. Magnus and Alec were sitting in the grass, surrounded by other students from the school cheering at the display. None of them noticed Alec's hand, lying on the grass, still curled around Magnus's. Alec probably didn't realize it - not that Magnus blamed him. He was looking at the fireworks as if they were the first light he'd seen in a million years.

Magnus could see the fire light reflected in the depths of Alec's eyes. He could see the way Alec's pupils constantly flickered from side to side, as if trying to catch every single spark with his eyes. Alec watched the light, and Magnus watched Alec.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, that slow, euphoric beating that made your stomach twist and your breathing shallow.

When he was with Camille, it was almost always dark - kisses exchanged in dark bedrooms, laughter echoing through dark streets. But Alec had dragged him out into the light within the first hour that they knew each other. It was exhilarating.

He could feel every line of Alec's warm, calloused hand against his.

It was then that he knew. He knew this was love, bright and new and terrifying. Maybe not at the moment, but he knew he would get there, somehow, someday, eventually.

Some would say that he was moving on too fast, but Magnus was the type to forget easily. There was no point moping about something bad that had already gone by - especially if you had a beautiful boy to give you company.

Magnus thought about how wonderful these few moments with Alec were. He could only imagine how it would be if they were together, if Alec and he were in love.

Maybe they'd get there, too. Somehow, someday, eventually, they'd get there.


	12. Operation Halloween

_EXPECTATIONS_

"I have the most brilliant idea ever!!"

"Quit shouting in my ear!"

"I wasn't- okay, nevermind. Look at this article!"

"What's it supposed to be about?"

"Just read it!"

"We're too lazy, Bane. Just tell us."

"Basically, it's about how people grow closer when they go through scary times together. And it's Halloween, which means...."

"Ah, I see where this is going."

"Me and Alec. All alone. In an abandoned haunted house. Who knows what'll happen? Maybe I'll be Alec's knight in shining armor. Maybe Alec will save me from getting dismembered by a ghost. We're definitely kissing at the end of the night though."

"That's what you always say."

"I'm going to ignore that."

_REALITY_

Ragnor narrowed his eyes at Magnus as he approached, hanging onto one of Catarina's sleeves. "What _on Earth _are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a warlock," Magnus said, pointing to the cat-eye shaped contact lenses in his eyes. "Dressed up as a Maserati."

Ragnor looked like he was reconsidering his friendship with Magnus. "Why a Maserati?"

"Because Alec likes Maseratis. Lily told me."

He _was _in fact, dressed up as Maserati as best as he could, with a red leather racer jacket and matching pants, both with black highlights, the outfit complete with silver heelys. He was also sporting silver and red stripes in his hair, and a necklace in the shape of the signature trident symbol of the Maserati.

"Shh," said Raphael. "They're coming."

Magnus could indeed see Alec, along with his friends coming towards them. Alec, Jace and Isabelle were wearing matching black leathery clothing and had fake weapons with them. Clary appeared to be a fairy, and her friend Sheldon was a vampire.

Upon seeing Raphael, who was also a vampire, he broke out into a grin.

"Hey!" He said, pointing at Raphael, "We're matching!"

Raphael curled his mouth in distaste. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on! We're both literally vampires!"

"I don't see it."

Alec's eyes widened when he saw Magnus.

"Are you-" Alec asked incredulously, "Are you dressed up as a _Maserati_?!"

Magnus grinned at him. "Yes." _Only for you._

Alec did a double take, and finally said, "You look good."

Magnus's grin simmered down to an amused smile. He was slightly disappointed by the reaction though. A tiny part of him had expected Alec to drop to his knees on the spot and propose to him.

"Listen up, everyone!" Ragnor called out. "We're here because I bet Magnus that he couldn't stay in that abandoned house for an hour, and he bet otherwise, and now we're going to see who wins!"

"So we're just going to be witnesses?" Jace raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Ragnor confirmed. "also, one of you has to accompany him inside. Someone _responsible_."

"Alec will do it!" Jace and Isabelle exclaimed almost immediately, pushing Alec forward. Alec looked at the both of them, and then at Magnus, and shrugged.

"Okay."

"It's not that scary," Alec commented. He was right, of course - the house was covered in a layer of dust, and seemed to be pulled out of the Victorian era, with massive creaky chandeliers hanging from the altar and candelabras in disuse.

Okay, maybe it was a little scary.

"Yeah," Magnus said smoothly, trying to make out a painting that was covered in grease, "I'm not scared at all."

"You're holding my hand," he pointed out, sounding amused.

Magnus shot him a sloppy glare. "Because I can't walk around in heelys by myself."

Alec nodded, his eyes fixated on something in the corner of the room. He separated from Magnus, heading to whatever he wanted to see, the torchlight of his phone bobbing as he went. Magnus turned his light towards the mysterious painting, trying to see what it was about, when Alec screamed.

Magnus turned around just as Alec barrelled into him. The heelys being of no help at all, he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. There was something in top of him - it took him a moment to realize that it was Alec, his arms around Magnus's waist and face buried in his chest. Magnus could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He hoped Alec couldn't.

"Alec," he said, a little dazed, "What-"

"Spider," Alec muttered into his chest. "Big spider. Over there."

Magnus blinked. "You're afraid of spiders?"

Alec nodded.

"Okay." He patted Alec's head. His hair was soft, just as Magnus had imagined. "Okay, then, let's get out of this room."

There were on one of the upper levels of the house when they heard the sound.

Alec stopped suddenly, turning around. "Did you hear that?"

Magnus nodded, looking at the end of the corridor. It came again - a distant, high pitched wailing.

And it was getting louder.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, completely afraid of whatever was making that awful sound.

"Run!" Alec exclaimed, and ran, dragging Magnus along. Magnus squawked, but didn't really have to work hard. The heelys were doing all the work for him.

Except when Alec stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor, Magnus didn't. Alec managed to get the door only half-closed before Magnus toppled to the ground a good distance away from the door, and Alec followed. Surprisingly, none of the arrows from his quiver fell out. He must've done something to keep them in place.

They sat up straight just in time to hear another wail. This one seemed to come from right outside the door. Magnus gripped Alec's hands tightly, and looked at him. Alec was looking back at him.

"Alec," he said, "just in case we don't make it, I-"

The thing flopped into the room, catching Magnus and Alec's attention. It took them both a moment to realize that it was a bat.

It flopped around a little more, then stared up at Alec and Magnus through beady black eyes. They stared back, and then slowly inched towards the bat, whose tiny snout was up in the air.

"It's kind of cute," Alec said, reaching out a hand to pet it. The bat nuzzled into Alec's hand purring in delight.

"It is," Magnus agreed, only slightly jealous of how much attention it was getting from Alec. Why couldn't Alec pet _him_ like that?

"It seems to be injured," Alec realized, brushing a spot where the bat's wing was bent unnaturally.

"Well, we can't just leave it here, now can we?" Magnus said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"No," Alec agreed. "We can't."

Of course, everyone was confused when Magnus and Alec walked out of the house with a bat in their hands. Ragnor and Catarina and Raphael were even more confused when Magnus refered to it as his son.

Some things, though, were worth making the memories.


	13. Operation Cookie

_EXPECTATIONS_

"Magnus, _what on Earth _are you doing?"

"I'm baking cookies, my dear Catarina!"

"Why?"

"_Obviously _they're for Alec. Lily told Raphael, and Raphael told me, that Alec has a sweet tooth. So, now, if I were to perfect the recipe for chocolate chip cookies, and present them to Alec, then he'll fall in love with me at the first bite and maybe we'll end up opening a tiny bakery in a street somewhere and live there in a tiny apartment above the bakery with the Chairman and our bat! Also, Raphael, _put that spoon down_. I don't want you to eat up all of the cookie dough."

"Does that imply I can eat a little?"

"No!"

"It's actually a really good idea."

"If you don't wind up giving him food poisoning, that is."

"Ragnor, be positive for at least once- Raphael! I said _stop eating."_

_REALITY_

The cookies came out surprisingly good, so Magnus carried a Tupperware container of them - or at least, what was left after Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael insisted on a test tasting - to school the next day. At lunch, Magnus went over to the table where Alec and his friends usually sat. Presently only Clary sat there, and Magnus greeted her saying, 

"Hey, biscuit!"

Clary looked up from her lunch. "Why are you here?"

"Ouch." Magnus put his hand on his heart in mock offense. "You wound me. Can't I sit with one of my closest friends at lunch?"

Clary just stared at him, unimpressed. "You're here for Alec, aren't you?"

Magnus smiled sheepishly and sat down. "You know me so well."

He opened his lunch bag just as Alec walked over to the table. He sat down beside Magnus without saying anything, setting his own lunch bag on the table.

"Hey," Magnus said in the general tone of someone was ignored. Alec looked up at him and was clearly surprised to see Magnus there.

"Oh, hey."

"I hope you don't mind," Magnus said and smiled patronizingly. "Biscuit invited me over."

Clary glared at him from across the table. Magnus ignored her and took out the container of cookies. "Anyone wants cookies?"

Both Alec and Clary brightened at the mention of cookies, so Magnus gave both one cookie each. Just as Alec was about to eat his, however, someone grabbed it out of his hand.

"Has anyone seen Simon?" Isabelle Lightwood asked, taking a bite out of Alec's cookie. Alec stared at her, incredulous, while Magnus gave her a very annoyed look. "I've been searching everywhere but I can't find him."

"Have you checked the gym?" Alec asked, clearly annoyed as well.

Isabelle shook her head no, and grabbed another cookie as she went, vexing Magnus even further. "For Simon," she explained.

There was a brief silence, which was broken by Clary saying, "These are pretty good, actually."

Magnus inclined his head towards her. "Thank you, biscuit."

Alec, on the other hand, had the look of someone who wasn't sure what to do with their life anymore, so Magnus slid the container over to him with a small smile.

"It's okay," he said. "You can have another."

Alec brightened, and reached for the container when, once again, another hand deprived him of eating a cookie. Except this time they took the whole container away from Alec.

"Oh, no, you don't," Jace said, holding the container in one hand and sitting down beside Clary. He pointed one finger at Alec, shoving a whole cookie into his mouth with the other hand. "You know very well that mom forbade you from eating any sweets."

"No, she didn't!" Alec protested.

"Yes, she did." Jace ate another cookie. Magnus very obviously, very unsubtly glared at him. Those cookies were for Alec - not him! "You just weren't there to hear it."

Then he turned towards Magnus, and said in a conspirational tone, "He has three cavities."

Alec flushed. "I don't!"

"You will if you keep this up," Jace said, eating yet another cookie. Magnus increased the intensity of his glare. "You need to think more about your dental hygiene."

"Oh, you don't talk about dental hygiene!" Alec snapped. "Your idea of romance is sharing a toothbrush with your girlfriend!"

Magnus choked. Now it was Jace's turn to flush and stammer in protest. Alec was looking very smug about it, and Magnus thought that Alec looked very cute with that smile on his face.

He turned to Clary and saw, to his horror, that she had a very strange expression on her face.

"Biscuit," he warned, "I hope you're not considering-"

"No!" Clary yelled almost immediately and shook her head fast. "No, of course not!"

Her tone did nothing to reassure him. Magus narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, and then pointed at Jace with a look that said, _Do something!_

Clary nodded and nudged Jace with her elbow. Jace turned to her, having just eaten yet another cookie. "What?"

"Magnus made those cookies."

Jace choked.

"Oh my God," he coughed, offering Magnus an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

He took one look at the remaining contents of the container and then slid it towards Alec. "You can have the last one."

Magnus gaped at Jace. Surely there wasn't only one left?

There _was _only one left. Magnus decided that he would get back at Jace for it later. For now, he watched Alec, inspecting his expression as he took one bite of the cookie. Alec chewed consideringly, and then turned to Magnus with a bright smile.

"It's really good," he told Magnus, who exhaled in relief. Alec quickly ate the rest of the cookie and stared wistfully at the container, as if wishing for more.

Across the table, Jace and Clary were deep in conversation. Magnus leaned in closer to Alec and said in a low voice, "I could make some more for you, if you want."

Alec's eyes shot up towards him. "Really?"

Magnus smiled at him. "Yes. But only," he accentuated, "if you promise not to share them with Jace."

Alec grinned. "It's a deal."


	14. Operation Texting

_EXPECTATIONS_

"Guess what? It's our chemistry test tomorrow!"

"I don't see why you have to be so happy about it."

"Well, Alec said that I could text him on the day before the test if I had any doubts. So I'm obviously going to do just that, and then at some point the conversation might get sidetracked, and we'll end up spending a good few hours texting continuously and getting to know each other, and then I'll ask him out!"

"Over text?"

"Over text."

"I think you should ask him out in person. Face to face."

"Well, that hasn't exactly worked out in the past, has it Cat?"

"Magnus-"

"I'll see. If I get an opening, I'll ask him over text, or I'll ask him after the test tomorrow."

_REALITY_

**Alexander ❤❤❤**

**[8:05 PM] ** **Hey Alec**

**[8:05 PM] This is Magnus**

**[8:06 PM] You said I could message you**

[8:08 PM] Oh yeah

[8:08 PM] Hey

[8:09 PM] You have any doubts?

**[8:09 PM] A lot, actually.**

**[8:09 PM] Like**

[8:11 PM] What're you typing for so long?

**[8:12 PM] I DON'T KNOW SHIT IN ORGANIC! WHAT IS OPTICAL ISOMERISM?! WHAT'S A FREE RADICAL?! AND ALL THOSE MIGRATORY EFFECT THINGS?! AND THOSE REACTIONS????? LIKE I GET THEM BUT I DON'T GET THEM. THE FUCK IS A HOFFMAN?? THE FUCK IS A MARKOVNIKOV??? AND WHY THE FUCK IS THAT ONE THING CALLED FRIES REARRANGEMENT I HATE IT IT MAKES ME CRAVE FRIES**

[8:13 PM] Um. Wow. Now I'm craving fries. Kind of.

**[8:14 PM] I know this little place nearby. They sell really great fries. How about we go there and get fries and then you can teach me some chemistry? ;)**

[8:15 PM] Nah maybe some other time.

[8:15 PM] I think it's better if I call you and explain it to you.

**[8:15 PM] Okie.**

_ Alexander ❤❤❤ started a call. _

_ Call ended. _

[10:40 PM] You understood everything, right?

**[10:41 PM] Oh yes, absolutely**

**[10:41 PM] I'm going to pass chem for once**

**[10:42 PM] This is a historic occasion, and I say we celebrate with a drink :)**

[10:42 PM] I'll have to take a raincheck on that drink

[10:43 PM] And so do you. I suggest you revise for the test.

**[10:43 PM] Ok**

**[11:56 PM] Hey**

**[11:56 PM] Help**

**[11:56 PM] I'm stuck**

**[11:57 PM] I'm not understanding this lasagna thing**

**[11:58 PM] Alec???**

**[11:58 PM] You there??**

**[11:59 PM] Heyyyyyy**

**[12:00 AM] Help me understand the lasagna**

**[12:00 AM] ?????**

**[12:01 AM] Alec?!?!!?**

**[12:01 AM] Please! You're my only hope!**

**[12:02 AM] I'll buy you dinner at that new restaurant in town **

**[12:02 AM] I heard that they're really good**

**[12:03 AM] And that their cheesecake is to die for**

**[12:03 AM] Help meeeeeee (ToT)**

[2:05 AM] Oh shit

[2:05 AM] I'm so sorry

[2:06 AM] I just saw your messages.

[2:06 AM] Can I call you now?

**[2:08 AM] Wait why are you still up were you revising until now?**

[2:09 AM] Uhh… yeah

[2:09 AM] Why are you still up?

**[2:10 AM] Well I can't go to bed with the lasagna bouncing around in my head**

[2:11 AM] Do you mean Lassaigne?

**[2:11 AM] Yeah that**

_ Alexander ❤❤❤ started a call. _

_ Call ended. _

**[2:40 AM] Thanks you saved my life (^3^) <3**

[2:40 AM] No prob

**[2:41 AM] Do you always stay up this late**

**[2:41 AM] You should get more sleep**

[2:42 AM] It's k I'm used to it

**[2:42 AM] No I mean it**

**[2:42 AM] You should go to sleep now**

[2:43 AM] Ok if you say so 

[2:43 AM] See you tomorrow 

**[2:44 AM] See you tomorrow :)**

  
  


**XXXXXXXX19**

[7:12 AM] Hey Magnus

[7:12 AM] This is Isabelle

[7:13 AM] Look, I know you have a huge crush on my brother

[7:14 AM] It's ok I didn't tell anyone yet

[7:14 AM] But I'm willing to help you score a date with him

[7:15 AM] Meet me at school tomorrow and we can talk.


	15. Operation Closet

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What I said in my text messages, duh. You want to date my brother. I'm willing to help you ask him out."

"It's not that simple, Isabelle. Magnus here is… well, let's just say he's trying to set himself up with Alec."

"Ah, going the indirect route, then?"

"Something like that."

"Great! Because I have it all figured out. I have a plan. In the lunch break, wait outside the janitor's closet near the gym. I'll get Alec there, and then I'll take care of the rest."

"What're you going to do, lock them up in a closet together?"

"Yes."

"You, Isabelle Lightwood, are a genius."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"_ Of course _ it's a good idea, Cat! Just imagine - me and Alec, all alone, in a tiny closed space with nowhere else to go. _ Who knows what could happen?" _

"Okay, then."

"Perfect! Don't forget - lunch break, janitor's closet near the gym."

"Okay- Wait a minute! Can you give this to Alec?"

"Is that coffee? Did you buy _ coffee _ for Alec?! Aww-"

"Just shut up and go."

_ REALITY _

"Where is she?" Magnus muttered to himself as he looked left and right for any sight of Isabelle, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"That's the third time in two minutes you've asked that question," Catarina pointed out. Magnus ignored her and continued looking for Isabelle. Instead he saw Alec, coming right towards him.

"Magnus!" Alec called out as he came closer, "Have you seen Isabelle anywhere? She asked me to come here for some reason, but…"

Alec looked left and right, and then shrugged, elucidating his point. Magnus shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her."

Alec opened his mouth, about to say something, when the closet door burst open and something yanked at his sleeve, hard. The next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground with a yelp, Alec right beside him. The door clanged shut, and there was a sound of a lock clicking, and then all was dark.

"_ Isabelle," _Alec muttered through gritted teeth, ruefully rubbing at his head. Magnus had banged his own shoulder on one of the shelves, and now he rubbed it as he watched Alec stand up and yell at the door. He wasn't going to complain about it, though - he had an excellent view from down here.

"Isabelle!" Alec crossed the infinitesimal distance between himself and the door and banged on it. "Isabelle, _ let me out! _"

"No!" came Isabelle's voice from the other side of the door. Magnus realized now that she had been hiding inside the closet. Smart.

"For God's sake, Isabelle-" Alec banged the door the few more times. Magnus just watched from below, feeling a little insulted that Alec didn't want to spend time with him in a tiny closet. 

Magnus clucked his tongue when Alec tried to shoulder the door open and said, "It opens to the inside."

Even in the semi-darkness, he could clearly see Alec's frown directed at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

Magnus shrugged. "I just did."

Alec turned back to the door and attempted to pull it open, only for the knob to come off on the first try. Magnus laughed.

Alec threw the knob to the ground and sat down beside him, his head bowed and shoulder brushing against Magnus's. Magnus tentatively put his hand around Alec's shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "It's okay."

Alec looked up at him. "It's _ not _okay. We have the chemistry test next period, remember?"

Magnus's smile slipped. "I completely forgot."

Alec just stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, and then turned away.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Alec laughed silently. Magnus looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think it's funny, you know." Alec shook his head. "Because I'm here in an actual closet, and I'm also…" Alec bit his lip. "I'm also in the.. you know.. metaphorical closet, and stuff…"

Magnus smiled and lay a supportive hand on Alec's. "I know. I think my case is funnier, though. Out of the metaphorical closet, into a literal one."

Alec cringed. "Sorry about that, by the way. My sister's always trying to set me up with guys. I just didn't expect her to pick you." Alec's eyes fell away from Magnus at that. "I thought she was interested in you."

Magnus blinked at him, once, then twice. "Why?"

Alec flushed. "Well, you're… you're literally the most wanted person at school. You're beautiful, and kind and amazing, and honestly, I can see why anyone would want to date you."

Magnus's heart skipped a beat. _ What about you? _ he wanted to ask. _ Would you date me? _

Instead, he moved his hand away from Alec's hand and placed it against the shelf behind Alec.

"Is that what_ you _think," he asked. "Or is it just the general public's consensus."

"It's, it's just what I think," Alec said, his voice slightly raspy in a way that sent tingles down Magnus's spine.

Magnus shifted a little closer, his other hand still curled around Alec's shoulders. Their lips were only a couple of inches apart.

"I'm glad," he said, and was about to lean in when something plonked on to his head.

"What the-" Alec and he looked up to see several more of those things cascade from somewhere, onto the two of them. They made crinkly noises as they fell to the ground, and Magnus could see an overturned cardboard box on the top shelf.

"What _ are _ these?" Alec muttered, and picked up one of the tiny packets which were strewn all over the floor. Magnus was still cursing that at stupid box - he had been _ so close. _

"Magnus," Alec said, alarmed, and held out the packet in his hand. It was about as big as a cracker, and Magnus only had to take a proper look at it to realise what it was.

"Alec," he said, and gestured to the packets all around them. "Why does our school have a secret stash of condoms?"

Alec blushed, and looked at the box. "Maybe Isabelle put them here."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't think Isabelle would've been able to acquire these many. Let's clean it up."

They both made short work of the condoms, shoving them back into the box. Magnus stuffed a few in his pockets, and when he saw Alec looking he simply said, "You never know when you might need them."

Once they were done, Alec tried the door again - it didn't budge - and no one even unlocked the door when he knocked, so he gave up and sat beside Magnus, their shoulders pressed against each other.

"Looks like we're stuck here forever," he jokes.

"Yeah," Magnus agreed. They sat in silence for a while, and then he felt the weight of Alec's head on his shoulder. Magnus forced himself to be extremely still. 

_ This is it, Magnus! Ask him out _ now _ !! _

Magnus took a deep breath and said, "So, Alec, do you want to maybe go on a date sometime?"

When there was no reply, Magnus turned to look at Alec, only to find him sound asleep. He smiled - Alec needed the rest anyway - and laid his cheek against Alec's head, feeling his own eyes closing.

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Raphael pondered aloud as the three of them walked through the hallway.

Ragnor shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't feel like it."

"Wasn't it a little fast though? Falling for Alec?"

Ragnor snorted. "You should've seen me the next day. We were walking to school the next day, and he wouldn't stop blabbering all about Alec, and I was so confused because I had _ no idea _who he was, and when I asked Magnus about Camille, he just casually said, 'She cheated on me so we broke up.'"

"Magnus has always been fast," Catarina put in. "This is literally the longest he's been single ever since he started dating."

Raphael nodded, and then asked again, "Why all these schemes? Why doesn't he just ask Alec out on a date and take it from there?"

This time, Ragnor and Catarina both shrugged together.

"You can never tell with Magnus," Catarina said. "Maybe he's testing the waters. Maybe he just wants assurance that Alec won't turn out to be like Camille. Maybe he hasn't completely moved on from Camille."

"He used to tell us, 'life is too short to be hung up on one person'," Ragnor shook his head and smiled. "Look where he is now."

They reached the closet door - Isabelle had instructed them not to open it until school hours ended - and unlocked it.

"Aw," Catarina cooed when she saw them inside, curled up together and fast asleep, their heads resting against each other's. Magnus had one arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, and the two of them looked so peaceful together. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

Raphael wrinkled his nose at the sight. "I can't believe they fell asleep in a closet."

Catarina slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up."

"It's filthy in there!"

"That's enough you guys," Ragnor said, and smiled at the sight of the two boys sleeping contentedly in the closet. "I think we should wake them up now."


	16. Operation Pick-up

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Bro, stop looking at your phone and tell us the plan."

"Ragnor?! Did you just call me 'bro'?"

"Well-"

"This is a historic occasion. The first ever time when Ragnor decided to use the lingo of our people. I'm so proud of you, Ragnor."

"Magnus. The plan."

"Oh, yes! The plan - just look at these!"

"'Chem students do it on the table periodically'? Magnus, that better not be what I think it is."

"Pick up lines! And chemistry themed! Alec will definitely fall flat for me if I tell him these."

"Yeah, I don't think-"

"Don't be silly, Cat. It'll be great! Like, the next time we're both alone together, I'll just drop a few of these, and then Alec will be so impressed, he'll  _ have  _ to fall in love with me. Like, just picture this - the two of us, in a lonely corner somewhere, and we're  _ so close  _ to each other, and then I say, 'Can you feel the Van der Waal's force between us? I can move closer if you can't', and then I'll just move a little bit closer-"

"Magnus-"

"Wait, Cat, just let me finish. Anyway, we both will be so close that our lips are almost touching, and then I'll lean in just that little-"

" _ Magnus!" _

"What's wrong with you both? Chill, seriously. Oh, and then I'll just kiss him softly and then ask him to be my boyfriend and- why are you both looking like that? Speak properly, Cat, you know I can't read lips-"

_ REALITY _

Catarina and Ragnor were insistedly but subtly pointing to something behind him, so Magnus turned around, wondering what was up with his friends - and froze.

"Um," said Alec. He looked as if he was feeling extremely awkward, and Magnus didn't blame him one bit. "Hey."

"Hey," Magnus said. His brain was malfunctioning, the way it sometimes did around Alec. "What are you doing here?"

Alec blinked. "It's chem now. I just figured - if we're both going down, we might as well go together."

Ah, yes. They still had to face the consequences of having fallen asleep in a closet and missing the chemistry test because Isabelle Lightwood locked them up together in an attempt of matchmaking. Magnus's life was getting crazier, and he only had himself to blame, but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Okay," Magnus said and turned to wave at Catarina and Ragnor. "See you later, then."

The duo waved back, and then Magnus and Alec set down the corridor. Magnus waited a few moments, and then said

"Hey, Alec, are you made up of copper and tellurium?"

Alec scrunched up his face adorably. "No, of course not."

"Then you've  _ got  _ to be made up of beryllium, gold and titanium," Magnus said, and commended himself on the smooth save. "Because you're BeAuTi-ful."

Alec stopped short. He blinked once, and then turned to Magnus, his face tinged pink. "Did you just-"

"Yes." Magnus stepped closer to Alec, who moved back slowly, until he was backed up against a locker and Magnus was right in front of him. The hallway was mostly empty but for a few stragglers who didn't look in their direction. "In fact, forget about hydrogen."

Alec's expression of surprise turned to one of confusion. "What?"

Magnus smirked. "Because  _ you're  _ my number one element."

Alec's blush deepened, and he looked even more confused. "That doesn't… make any sense."

Magnus, pleased by the reaction, continued on. "You must be made up of Uranium and Iodine…" he rested one arm above Alec's head and leaned in to whisper in Alec's ear, "... because all I can see is U and I together."

"Magnus, what-" he heard Alec say, his voice a few octaves higher, and then Magnus turned his head towards Alec's, and then-

The loud jarr of the bell interrupted them.

Alec's face changed entirely in that moment. He grabbed Magnus's hand and began running in the direction of the chemistry classroom.

"Alec!" Magnus called out. "Slow down!"

Alec shook his head. "I can't! We're already late!"

"You know, I wish I was adenine," Magnus attempted one last time. "Because then I'd be paired up with U!"

"Okay, cool!" Alec yelled out. Clearly he didn't know much about pick up lines.

They reached the classroom and exchanged a quick glance before Alec reached out and pushed open the door.

The class suddenly came to a silent still. Everyone was staring at them. Magnus walked into the classroom, Alec right behind him.

The teacher frowned at them through her glasses. "Where have you two been?" she asked.

"We're sorry, ma'am," Magnus answered, not feeling sorry at all, "but Alec and I were- held up, and-"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Was it more important than your test, Mr.Bane?" she turned on Alec, next. "And you, Mr.Lightwood. I did not expect _ you  _ of all people to skip the test. Next time, don't choose the chemistry hour to go on your little dates or I'll have to-"

"What?!" Alec's face turned red. "I- no, we're not-"

"Look at his blush!" someone shouted, and the whole class burst into laughter. Magnus looked away, and all he could think was  _ Shit. _

"Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree!" someone else chanted, and the rest of the class joined in. " _ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

"Shut up!" Alec snapped, and his face was redder than Magnus had ever seen it before. "I'm not- I am  _ not  _ dating Magnus, I'm  _ not _ interested in dating Magnus and I'll never be, so  _ shut up!" _

Something snapped inside Magnus in that moment.

Alec bit his lip and turned to Magnus, who quickly schooled his features into nonchalancy.

"No offence," Alec said apologetically. Magnus dismissed it with a flick of his hand.

"None taken," he replied. "It's fine."

It wasn't fine.

"I can't believe he did that!" Catarina ranted. "And in front of the whole class!"

Magnus hummed under his breath. He was resting his head against a window in his house, staring out into the golden sunset.

He'd only just told Catarina about what had happened in class. He couldn't stop thinking about it either. About Alec's face when he said those words, his eyes wide and voice trembling. It didn't match with what had almost happened in the hallway.

_ If it weren't for that damned bell- _

"He's scared," Magnus realized suddenly. He could feel Catarina's gaze on him.

"Of what?"

Magnus shrugged, and rested one of his hands against the warm glass.

"I don't know," he said with a small smile, his voice incredibly soft. "But I'll show him. I'll show him that there's nothing to be afraid of."


	17. Operation Drama

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Okay, guys, here’s my plan for today. I’m going to try and convince Alec that he doesn’t have to be afraid of… whatever he’s afraid of.”

“How?”

“Look at this.”

“This is.. This is a fake script for Romeo and Juliet.”

“Well… I wouldn’t call it fake. It’s a revised version for the scene where Juliet’s afraid of what might happen if she and Romeo got together, and then Romeo just reassures her that everything will be fine.”

“You’ve read Romeo and Juliet?”

“Well no, but - Oh! Don’t give me that look Ragnor. Romeo and Juliet is a  _ forbidden _ love story. There  _ has  _ to be one such scene, right?"

"Well,  _ maybe… _ "

"Okay then, it's settled! I'm going to make up some excuse about an audition, and I'll act out Romeo's parts while asking Alec to act out Juliet's parts, and boom! This  _ has  _ to work."

"Well if you say so…"

_ REALITY _

"Alexander!"

Alec stopped and turned around in the middle of the parking lot and Magnus almost crashed into him. Almost.

"I need your help," he told Alec and handed him the papers in his hand. "I'm auditioning for the role of Romeo in an upcoming school play and I need to practice these lines. Can you help me out? Just read out Juliet's lines, that's all."

"Oh." Alec blinked and took the papers. "Okay, then."

Alec read through the dialogue once, and then started reading out the first lines, which were Juliet's.

"Dear Romeo," he read out loud. "I fear we cannot be together in love. Our families are sworn enemies. They would never let us get married. Besides, you are betrothed to another, as am I."

Alec squinted at the papers. "I don't think this is the original text."

Magnus nodded. "It's a revised version."

He cleared his throat and started reciting his own lines.

"Fear not, my beautiful Juliet," he said, and took Alec's hands in his. Alec looked at him, surprised.  "Yes, our families are sworn enemies. Yes, we are both betrothed. But surely, our love is greater than all of that? Surely our love matters more? Surely we can cross all those divides and find happiness for ourselves? Aren't all these things but mere obstacles in our journey of love?" 

Magnus stepped closer to Alec. "Together, we can rise above all of that. Trust me. Just take my hand. That is all I ask of you."

Alec's eyes flickered down to the papers again. "But- how? Romeo, they'll kill us if they ever found out."

“We won’t let them,” Magnus assured him. “Run away with me, Juliet. Run away with me, and we’ll be happy together, away from all these feuds.”

Alec blinked, his eyes flickering between Magnus and the papers, and then he stepped away from Magnus.

“You did great.” He smiled and handed the papers back to Magnus. “They’ll definitely choose you. You’ll make a great Romeo.”

And with that, he turned and left.

“But-“ Magnus muttered after his retreating form, “I want to be  _ your  _ Romeo.”

He looked down at the script again, at the bottom of the page where the words  _ They kiss  _ were written in square brackets, a tiny pout on his face.

Magnus turned his head up to look at Alec again. Sometimes, he wished he knew what exactly was going on in that boy’s head.


	18. Operation Poetry

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"You guys, I just had the most brilliant idea for making Alec fall in love with me!"

"What happened to the whole making Alec less scared thing?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll happen on it's own, I'm sure. Anyway, about this plan. I'm going to write some poetry for him."

"_ You're _ going to write _ poetry _ declaiming your love for Alec Lightwood?"

"Yes, Ragnor. That's what I just said."

"Think twice, Magnus. Remember the _charango_ incident?"

"Oh, I can assure you, Cat, that was very different. I am an artiste of words. I will make Alexander swoon with my poetry."

"I highly doubt it. You can't even properly describe how you feel about him to us."

"Of course I can!"

"Do it."

"Very well, then. Alec… he's just something special, you know? Everytime I look at him, it's like he's all I see. The rest of the world just… becomes a blur."

"Because that's just how vision works, dummy."

"Raphael!"

"Boys, calm down. Magnus, go write your poetry. We'll just have to see how this works out."

_ REALITY _

Magnus's heart was skittering nervously in his chest as he made his way to Alec's table in the cafeteria in the lunch break, a paper clutched in his hands.

Except, when he got there, Alec wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Lily were already there. Lily appeared to be pestering Jace about something while the others were deep in conversation.

Magnus cleared his throat, and everyone at the table looked at him. "Do any of you know where Alec is?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him," Magnus said, and their gazes seemed to be prodding him, so he reluctantly added. "I wrote some poetry about him, so…"

It was as if he'd told a bunch of kids that the ice cream truck was coming. Everyone was all over him all of a sudden - not literally, of course - demanding to hear the poem. Magnus looked around the cafeteria. Alec was still nowhere to be seen, so surely one quick reading would be harmless, right?

"Okay, fine." Magnus gave in, and the table cheered. "Here goes."

With one last look at the five's enthusiastic faces, Magnus began reading the poem.

_ "My dear Alexander _

_ You make my heart wander _

_ Away from me, towards you _

_ My love for you is so, so, true _

_ You ask me, 'How, are you?' and I say 'Fine' _

_ But deep down, I just wish you were mine _

_ We could go out and have a fondue _

_ With a cherry on top and split in two _

_ They say, 'You are what you eat' _

_ Is that why you're so sweet? _

_ Because, darling, your voice is just like honey _

_ And your smile is always bright and sunny _

_ And all I want is to look into your eyes so blue _

_ And say 'Alexander, baby, I love you.'" _

Magnus took a deep breath and looked up from the paper. Five faces stared back at him in stunned silence, no doubt in awe of his amazing writing skills.

And then they burst out laughing.

Magnus scowled at them. "What's so funny?"

"Your poem!" Lily exclaimed, and promptly started laughing again.

"No, offence, dude, but-" Simon paused, clearly trying to hold back more laughter, and then said, "the lyrics could've been better."

Magnus's scowl deepened, and he crossed his arms. "Well I hardly doubt that Salacious Mold could do better than me."

"Actually, we're Millennial Lint now."

Magnus rolled his eyes. He had much better things to do than keep track of Sylvester's ever-changing band name.

The laughter subsided at last - not completely, for Lily was still in the middle of a fit of giggles - and Magnus was about to give them a piece of his mind when a voice came from behind,

"What's going on?"

Magnus didn't have to turn around to know it was Alec, with his adorable rumpled hair and his lunch tray in his hands, but he did so anyway.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed with a grin. "Hey."

"Hey." Alec nodded at him, and jerked his head towards Lily. "What's gotten into her?"

"Magnus wrote a poem about you," Jace piped up from behind. Magnus whirled around and glared at him.

"Really?" Something in Alec's voice made Magnus turn back to him. He was staring at Magnus, his eyes wide and surprised, and there was the sublest hint of a smile on his lips. "Can I read it?"

Magnus was in a flux. On one hand, he just wanted to give into Alec's gaze and show him the poem, but on the other…

He thought again of the other's reactions when he read out the poem. No, there was no way he could show Alec the poem.

"Maybe later," he said a little too quickly. "I need to go."

And then he ran away from there.

Magnus couldn't help but chide himself once he got away. He wasn't supposed to be running away. But the thought of Alec reading about his feelings and then laughing in his face stung.

When Magnus told his friends about what had happened and showed them the poem, Raphael just shrugged and said, "I told you so."

Ragnor clapped him on the back. "That was the absolute worst poem I've ever read," he said with all the air of an encouraging grandparent. "Please don't do it again."

Magnus sighed and turned to Catarina.

"It's okay," he told her. "You can laugh."

"I'm sorry, but-" Catarina giggled, and then the giggles bubbled up into laughter, and Magnus couldn't help but give a twinge of a smile.

Maybe someday he would show the poem to Alec, and they both would laugh about it together. Just not today.


	19. Operation Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Magnus. Happy birthday, Magnus!

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“Ragnor, why did you call us here? And where’s Magnus?”

“Magnus is probably at home. It doesn’t matter. I called you here because I have a plan.”

“_ You _have a plan?!”

“Yes, Cat, don’t be so surprised. It’s not as ridiculous as Magnus’s plots, of course, but I think this will work.”

“Okay, speak up.”

“So, you both know that tomorrow’s Magnus’s birthday, right?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t actually know that.”

“Well now you do, Raphael. So I was thinking we could plan a surprise party at his home-“

“How will you do that without him finding out?”

“Good question. We’ll just get Alec to distract him.”

“So you’re saying… that we’ll tell Alec to distract Magnus for a whole evening because we’re planning him a surprise party?”

“Yes, and if he thinks Magnus is, in his own words, ‘a charming gentleman’, then everything should work out for the two of them.”

“But is the surprise party really necessary?”

“Well, Raphael, it would look really suspicious if we told Alec that we were planning a surprise party, and then we didn’t.”

“Do I _ have _ to be present at the party?”

“Yes! Don’t pull that face, Raphael. It’s just this once.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“So when are you going to talk to Alec about this?”

“_ We _are going to talk to Alec about this. And as for when… he should be arriving somewhere around… there he is!”

_ REALITY _

At midnight, Magnus got exactly three messages wishing him a happy birthday.

The first was from Catarina, who had sent him a minimalist ‘Happy Birthday’ followed by a long string of sweet messages about how he was one of the best people in her life and so on. Magnus had replied with a bunch of heart emojis.

The second was Ragnor, who sent him a silly graphic of a cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Magnus’ written on it in Comic Sans. Magnus had grinned and replied with a silly GIF.

The third, to his utter surprise, was Alec.

He had put his phone on the nightstand a few minutes after Ragnor wished him, and was about to turn off the lights when his phone lit up with a new notification. A message from Alec that read,

_ Hey, Happy Birthday _

_ Hope you have a great day _

Magnus had smiled and replied with a thanks and a kissy face emoji, wondering if Alec had been staring at his phone for a few minutes, fingers hovering over the keyboard and thinking about what he should type.

The smile was still on his face when he fell asleep.

The next morning was disappointingly moderate.

Sure, Magnus had had a thousand people come up to him and wish him, more greeting cards in his locker than he could count and a new shirt from Catarina. Raphael, apparently, had 'absolutely no interest in useless endeavors such as gift gifting', and Ragnor had simply told him, 

"It's a surprise. You'll find out later."

All three of them had claimed they were too busy to hang out later, and didn't relent no matter how much Magnus pouted at them. Which was why Magnus was walking home alone when he heard a very familiar voice call out for him when he was maybe a few buildings away from school.

"Magnus!" Alec had called out, and Magnus turned around in surprise. "Magnus, wait!"

Magnus did wait until Alec stopped in front of him and paused a moment to catch his breath.

"Happy Birthday," he said at last and held out a hand. Magnus shook it.

"Thanks," he said. Alec smiled at him and dropped his hand.

"So, where are you going?" Alec asked him. Magnus shrugged.

"I usually spend time with my friends," he said, "but they're all busy today, so I'll just go home and-"

"No!" Alec exclaimed, a little too loudly. Magnus goggled at him. Alec looked surprised at his own outburst.

"I mean," Alec said immediately, "I was thinking… do you maybe want to…" Magnus's heart skipped a beat. Was Alec asking him out?

"You know, hang out?"

_ Oh. _

Still, Magnus smiled and took it with an easy grace. "Sure."

Alec smiled back.

After a quick detour back to the school to leave their backpacks in some safe place, since Alec seemed recalcitrant about letting Magnus go home to do it, the two of them stepped out of school, walking side by side, their steps in sync and hands centimeters away from each other.

"If you don't mind," Magnus said, turning into the conveniently placed floral shop near the school. "I'd like to meet someone before we go… wherever you want to go."

Alec blinked. "Okay."

Magnus smiled at him and bought a bouquet of daisies from the florist. He couldn't help but notice that Alec kept glancing at the bouquet as they walked, block after block, until they reached a graveyard.

Alec's lips parted when he saw it, his eyes flickering between the gate and Magnus.

Magnus gave him a smile. "It'll be only a few minutes."

He didn't have to look where he was going to find her. When he did, he smiled down at her and said, "Hey, mom."

So here he was, on his birthday, all alone in a graveyard and talking to his dead mother with his crush just outside. Life was fun.

"I hope you're doing great," Magnus continued, completely aware of how deranged he sounded. "I sure am. Dad.. I have no idea. He hasn't called me yet. Not that I really care whether he does."

Magnus bit his lip and whispered, quiet enough that it wouldn't carry around, "I miss you. I wonder a lot, you know, whether you miss me too. It's been- God, it's been so many years, but still…"

A car accident. That's how she had gone. Some stupid person had gotten drunk and crashed into her car. Magnus could still hear her last words, spoken as she left for work, as if it was yesterday. _ Goodbye, sayang. I love you. _

It was almost as if she knew. 

Magnus shook it off and raised his head, looking outside the graveyard. Alec was leaning against the fence, facing away from him. Magnus turned back to the headstone in front of him.

"That's Alec, by the way," he said. "Alexander Lightwood. He's… well, Ragnor calls him my latest disaster, but we're not really there, you know. And I don't want it to be a disaster. He's really sweet. I think you would've liked him."

He bent over and put the bouquet in front of the grave, ending his tirade. The last thing he wanted was Alec overhearing him gush about his crush to his dead mother.

Magnus stepped out of the graveyard, and smiled when he saw Alec, his head bowed and phone in hand.

He decided not to think too much about his past anymore. Not when his future was here.

Alec looked and spotted him, and Magnus explained,

"My mother. She had passed away when I was nine."

Alec nodded and put away his phone. "Are you okay?"

He didn't say 'I'm sorry'. Magnus loved him just for that.

"So what you want to do?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. "It's your birthday. You choose."

Magnus didn't have to think long. His lips slowly stretched into a wide grin.

"So," Magnus spun away from the mirror. "How do I look?"

Alec was sitting on a red plush stool with his head in his hands. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Magnus clicked his tongue. "You should've expected it, darling."

Alec sighed and looked up, his eyes flickering up and down Magnus's lithe frame. Magnus smiled to himself. If he was trying to impress Alec with his amazing dressing sense, no one had to know.

"You look great," Alec said at last. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Just great? I was expecting something along the lines of 'magnificent, fantastic, absolutely mind blowing'."

Alec looked indignant. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm bad at this."

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile. "Good thing I'm fashionable enough for the both of us, then."

He turned back to the mirror, examining the glittery cowl-neck sweater with sequins cascading down the front. It was getting cold, after all, and Magnus expected the first snow to fall any time soon. He needed functional, fashionable wear for the winter.

He finally decided on a few outfits, including the cowl-neck, and just as he and Alec stepped out the store, Magnus’s phone rang.

“Oh, now he calls,” Magnus muttered, and pulled out his phone. Sure enough, it was his father.

“Give me a few minutes,” he told Alec, and went aside to take the call, internally groaning. Putting his bags down, near his feet, he leant against a pillar nearby and answered the call.

“Hello?” he said gruffly.

“Happy Birthday, son,” said Magnus’s father from the other side of the line.

“Thank you,” Magnus replied automatically, and then said, rolling his eyes, “Is that all? I don’t want to be wasting your precious time.”

“Actually, I have a few things I want to be talking to you about.”

Magnus almost groaned out loud this time. “What is it?”

“You’re practically an adult now, Magnus. I need you to be more serious, especially since you’ll be taking over after me.”

“I don’t want to run your stupid company,” Magnus snapped.

“Don’t be silly, Magnus,” his father chided. “If you don’t take over after I retire, then who will?”

“I’m pretty sure there are a lot of people interested,” Magnus pointed out.

“Yes, but-“

“I need to go,” Magnus said quickly, “my friends are waiting for me.”

He cut the call before his father could say anything else and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He _ hated _ his father. He was hardly around in Magnus’s life, and when he was, he was like _ this - _always going on about his company. It was so tedious.

Magnus brushed aside all lingering thoughts of his father, and went back to where he had left Alec.

Except Alec wasn’t there.

Magnus panicked, and looked around, and panicked even more when he couldn’t see Alec anywhere. All sorts of scenarios ran through his head about what could’ve happened to Alec.

_ Did someone kidnap him? Did he get bored and decided to leave? Did someone whisk him away for an impromptu date? Did- _

“Magnus?”

Magnus whipped around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Alec. “Where did you go?!”

“Um,” Alec held out a paper bag for Magnus. “I just went to grab something for you.”

“Oh.” Magnus’s heart swelled up, and he took the bag. When he saw out was inside, he couldn’t help but let out a shriek of delight.

“Oh, Alec!” He exclaimed, pulling out the eyeshadow palette in the bag. “I love this!”

Alec grinned. “I’m glad.”

Magnus put the palette back in the bag, and was contemplating kissing Alec right then and there, when Alec said,

“So, now that we’re done with shopping-“

“Oh, but Alec,” Magnus interrupted, putting a finger to Alec’s lips. He slowly shook his head and said in a sing-song voice, “_ We’re not done yet.” _

It was past seven when they were finally done.

Magnus was holding several bags in his hands, and Alec was holding more in his hands - a couple of which were his, for Magnus managed to convince him to let him buy a few clothes for Alec - and an ice cream. He’d had a lot of fun buying clothes for Alec, who seemed embarrassed about the whole affair and got flustered whenever Magnus examined how he looked in a particular outfit. He was _ so _endearing.

Alec had insisted that he walk Magnus home, like the perfect gentleman he was, and Magnus had agreed, because how could he not?

When they finally reached the front gate of Magnus’s house, he said, “I had fun today.”

Alec nodded. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Magnus smiled and turned towards Alec entirely, and Alec smiled back.

“We should do this more often,” Magnus said.

“I think I’d like that,” Alec said, and Magnus smiled even more.

Their eyes met, and something passed between them. Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes for a few minutes, and slowly leaned in, his eyes slipping shut.

He felt Alec’s fingers on his face, and then there was something silky over his eyes. A blindfold. He could feel Alec’s hands at the back of his head, tying the silky cloth.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, confused. “What-?”

“Trust me,” was all Alec said, and he did.

Alec’s hands were on his shoulders next, leading him towards his house. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going on.

They moved forward, going even past the front door - how _ that _happened, Magnus had no idea.

The door shut behind him, and Alec moved away from him. Magnus waited with bated breath until Alec said, "You can remove it now."

Magnus pulled off the blindfold, and blinked into the darkness for a few seconds before the lights came on.

Blinking against the brightness, Magnus could see that the room was full of people - Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael; Jace and Isabelle and Clary among many others - all smiling broadly at him (except, of course, for Raphael) and yelling, "Happy Birthday, Magnus!"

Magnus's jaw dropped, and he put his hands over his mouth. His heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. He tried his hardest to move his mouth to form words, until at last he pointed at Ragnor and said, "You sneaky little-" Magnus just shook his head, unable to continue.

Ragnor shrugged. "Hope you liked your present."

Magnus grinned broadly at him, and he could see Alec standing beside his sister, smiling at him. _ So it was all Ragnor's doing. _

"Ragnor, my sweet cabbage," Magnus said, even though Ragnor would chew him out later for calling him that in front of so many people, "_it's perfect." _

It was late in the night when the party ended. Everyone had gone home, except for Magnus's closest friends. Magnus had no idea when Raphael had managed to worm himself into that category, but it didn't matter now.

They were sitting on the couch, having been playing a minimal game of 'Never Have I Ever' with Tessa Gray and her boys, who had only left a few moments ago.

"It's getting late," Catarina said, looking at her watch. "We should get going-"

"Oh, but _ guys," _ Magnus interrupted, standing up and gesturing at them to stay seated. He remembered his entire episode with Alec at the mall, and said in a sing-song voice, shaking his head the same way he had done with Alec at the mall, " _ We're not done yet." _

He grinned when Catarina and Raphael turned in sync to glare at Ragnor accusingly, who looked horrified. They were in for a _ long night. _


	20. Operation Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify - this chapter takes place maybe 2 years before the present events. Enjoy! :)

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"So, Jace, how's the freshman life?"

"Don't even ask. I hate it. Everyone looks at me as if I'm a midget. Girls are calling me 'cute'. I'm not  _ cute!  _ I'm the sexiest person on the planet and they don't even realize it."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. You're lucky you're done with freshman year. Poor Isabelle will have to deal with this next."

"We'll both laugh at her, then."

"Definitely. I'm definitely liking all the high school drama though. There's always a new story just floating around the corner. Like, I just heard that that guy Magnus Bane broke up with his girlfriend-"

"Magnus  _ broke up  _ with his girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, I just-"

"I need to go. See you later!"

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"To ask him out!"

_ REALITY _

Alec ran through the corridors like his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

He needed to be the first one there. He  _ needed  _ this. If only he could just have one date with Magnus Bane…

Alec skid as he turned into another hallway, almost falling over as he did so, and ran. He hoped his guess was right, and Magnus was at his locker.

Alec turned into another hallway, and groaned. In front of him was Magnus, talking with someone else, and from the look in both of their eyes, they were clearly making plans to go on a date later.

Alec moved back into the hallway he had come from, and groaned again, slamming his fist against a locker. He looked up when he heard someone approaching, and saw Jace, panting to catch his breath.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Magnus Bane," Alec explained, and Magnus and that random guy walked past them at that moment. Magnus had one arm slung around the boy's shoulder and was smiling at whatever he was saying.

Alec tore his gaze away from Magnus, looking at Jace instead. "Don't tell Isabelle, but I have a crush on Magnus."

"Oh," was all Jace said. He looked between Magnus and Alec, and asked, "Then why were you running after him as if he was the last piece of candy at Halloween?"

"You just saw why." Alec threw out an arm in Magnus's direction. "He's so  _ fast.  _ The moment he breaks up with someone, I'll have to rush to him, make sure I get his attention first. Otherwise it'll never work out." Alec sighed. "So far, it has never worked out for me. And even if it does, I doubt he'll want to stick around with me. I'm not keeping my hopes high. Just one date will be enough for me."

"Don't be silly," Jace chided, leaning against the locker next to him. "He'll definitely like you."

"Thanks, Jace, but-" Alec shrugged. "If you look at the people he's dated so far and then you look at me, you won't be saying that."

"If you mean you're too high for his standards, then I can see what you mean."

It was the opposite, actually, but it was very rare to get a compliment from Jace, so Alec just shut up and took it with a smile.

"Seriously though," Jace said. "If he doesn't notice you, he must be blind. Seven billion fish in the sea and you, Alec, have fallen in love with a sponge."

Alec made a face. "Don't call him that. Also, I'm not in love with him. I just want to go on a date with him."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "I'm really supposed to believe that you want to go on a date with someone you have no feelings for?"

Alec shrugged. "A lot of people do that."

Upon seeing Jace's look, he reluctantly added, "Okay, fine. I do have feelings for him. He's just - so  _ good _ , you know?" Alec looked upwards with wistfulness in his eyes. "I've heard from people about what it's like to be with him. I once heard that he skipped school for three days when his girlfriend was sick, so that he could be with her. I just- I just want to have that, you know? To have  _ someone." _

Alec sighed out loud, deep in thought about what it would be like, being with Magnus, when Jace fake-gagged next to him.

"You're in love with him."

Alec flushed darkly. "No, I'm not-"

" _ Anyway,  _ enough of your Prince Charming," Jace interjected and grabbed Alec's arm, hauling him away. "Let's go get lunch, I'm  _ starving." _

As they walked, Alec overheard a snatch of conversation, something about Magnus, and sighed internally.

Maybe someday he would get that date. Maybe he could hope.


	21. Operation Homework

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"For the last time, Ragnor,  _ get your boots off that table!" _

"Calm down, Magnus. What's gotten into you? You don't usually care about your precious mahogany coffee table getting ruined."

"Well, I can't have Alec walk in and see the table covered in mud and molten snow, now can I? He'll detest me, Ragnor! Stop laughing!"

"Yeah, I doubt a dirty coffee table will drive him away."

"Whatever. Atleast take off the boots before you prop your disgusting feet up on the table."

"Oh, fine."

"Ok, now, am I forgetting anything? Do I look good enough?"

"Relax, Magnus. He's just coming over to do some homework, that's all."

"It's not  _ just  _ homework, Cat! We're going to be all alone, in my house, with a good chance of getting snowed in for a couple of days. God, I hope that snowstorm  _ does _ happen."

"You said it yourself, though. There's no trusting the reporters."

"God, for once, let the reporters be right. Anyway, as I was saying. Me. Alec. Alone. In my house.  _ Anything  _ is possible. I could kiss him. He could kiss me. We could kiss each other. And-"

"Ok, stop. We get the idea."

"Great! Now help me clean up the house."

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"Sorry, Magnus."

"I hate you all."

_ REALITY _

"What's twenty-two times six?"

"A hundred and thirty two," Alec replied, not even looking up from his work. Magnus took a moment to simply stare at him. Alec's jet black hair was falling into his eyes, yet he made no move to brush it aside as he wrote away furiously.

Chairman Meow was curled up by Magnus's feet. Blueberry - that was what they had decided to call the bat - was flying in circles close to the ceiling. Magnus briefly looked at Blueberry, and then back at Alec.

He wasn't particularly interested in doing homework right now. Physical Chemistry was better than Organic, but it was still _ boring. _

"It's pretty cold outside, huh?" Magnus mused, and then almost slapped himself. Everyone knew that the one thing you should never bring up on a date (or potential date) was the weather.

"Yeah," Alec said quietly. He didn't seem to mind Magnus's obviously boring question. Then he frowned down at his hands, dropping his pen and flexing his fingers. "My hands feel so stiff. And so cold."

"Let me warm them up for you!" Magnus exclaimed, a little too fast and enthusiastic. He grabbed Alec's hands without waiting for a reply, and Alec seemed alarmed - whether it was because Magnus had taken his hands or because of his sudden rush, Magnus couldn't tell.

Alec blinked, and said, a small blush on his face, "Okay."

Magnus grinned, his hands lightly caressing those of Alec.

Alec turned and frowned at the homework. "How are we supposed to write our homework now?"

Magnus gave him a tiny shrug. "Just wait a few minutes, Alexander. I'm sure the homework won't run away."

They were silent for a few moments, and then Alec asked, looking down at their entwined hands;

"So, how long do we have to hold hands?"

Magnus smiled again. "Just until your hands feel warm again."

He hoped that that moment would never come. He loved the feeling of Alec's hands in his. Alec's hands were undoubtedly cold, and rough, and even slightly calloused. Magnus had held hands in better condition than Alec's, but it was this pair that made him want to hold on.

Magnus clucked his tongue. "You need to take better care of your hands, darling."

If Alec minded the endearment, he didn't say anything.

"They're too rough. And dry," Magnus elaborated. "Maybe you should invest in a-"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Alec said, his voice blunt but sharp enough to send a pang through Magnus's heart.

Alec pulled his hands back from Magnus's and turned back to his homework. Magnus did the same, though he couldn't stop the churning of thoughts in his head.

He had messed up. He had somehow, irrevocably messed up. He had to mitigate the damage somehow.

Magnus took in a deep breath, let it out, turned to Alec and said "I'm sorry." at the same time as Alec. They both looked at each other.

Magnus blinked. "Why are  _ you _ apologising?"

Alec bit his lip. "Well, that _ was  _ pretty rude of me, wasn't it? So, yeah. I'm sorry. You shouldn't apologize."

Magnus blinked again. Then he smiled and flicked a hand in a dismissing gesture. "All forgotten. Don't worry about it anymore."

Alec smiled back and asked, "Why were  _ you  _ apologising?"

Magnus pursed his lips. "Well, I  _ was  _ being pretty annoying, wasn't I?"

Alec's eyes fell away from Magnus's. "No, you're not. It's… it's not you. It's  _ me."  _ Alec caught sight of Magnus's expression and added, "It's complicated."

Magnus didn't press the issue any further, and then they returned to doing their homework.

A few minutes later, as Magnus was in the middle of devouring his pencil, he heard Alec groan.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked. Alec had put his head on top of his homework on the table, and was looking miserable.

Alec sat up straighter and pointed to something on the page open in front of him.

"I've been trying to solve this stupid question for the last  _ thirty minutes,"  _ Alec said with vehemence, jabbing at the paper. "But I'm not getting it. What am I supposed to do?"

Magnus glanced over, read the question twice, and then said, "It's the third option."

Alec frowned. "How do you know?"

Magnus smiled triumphantly. "You're supposed to take only gases into consideration. And there's only one gas in this equation.

Alec's eyes widened in realisation, his face showing the characteristic 'Oh' expression.

"This is a historic occasion," Magnus declared. "The first time  _ I'm  _ helping  _ you  _ at chemistry."

Alec's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Don't worry about that. It happens all the time, you know?" Magnus said, looking up the ceiling. "You see a problem and it looks really difficult, so you just… try out all these different formulas and tricks and methods, and in the end you realize that the answer was very simple and right in front of you all along." He shrugged. "The answers to the hardest questions are often the simplest ones."

"Yeah, I guess." Alec said in a low voice. The air was thick with tension. Magnus did not like it.

A few beats passed before Alec said, "I think I'll get going now."

"Shall I book you a taxi?" Magnus asked softly. Alec shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll just walk."

Unfortunately, there had been no snowstorm, which was how Magnus found himself accompanying Alec to the front gate. Alec turned around, locking eyes with Magnus for a few moments, his blue eyes against the white snow reminding Magnus of frozen lakes. He looked so, so beautiful.

And then he turned and left, leaving Magnus to wonder what exactly had happened between them.


	22. Operation Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!! :)

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"_ IT'S CHRISTMAS SEASON!!!!!" _

"Stop throwing glitter all over the place, Magnus!"

"Spoilsport. _ Anyway, _ you know what this means! It's mistletoe season! Just imagine. Me and Alec, coincidentally under a mistletoe, obligated to kiss each other because it's _ tradition! _ Good ol' mistletoe. Never fails."

"Knowing you, it won't be a coincidence if you and Alec were to end up under a mistletoe together."

"You're right, of course. So, here's my plan. I'm going to set up some mistletoe in the hallway with Alec's locker, and when he's walking in the direction of the mistletoe, I'm going to walk towards him and time it just right that we both end up right under the mistletoe at the same time, and then I'll say, 'Oh, wow, Alec, we're under a mistletoe.' and then he'll be like 'Does this mean we have to kiss?' and I'll say, 'Why, of course.' and I'll kiss him and ask him out right after, and then he's bound to say yes and it'll be perfect. You'll see."

"We'll see about that."

_ REALITY _

The mistletoe was set. Alec was standing near his locker, talking to his sister and a few of his other friends. Magnus lay in wait just around the corner, while Catarina and Ragnor were lounging in the hallway, close enough to witness what would happen but not too far. Soon enough, Alec would come in this direction, and well…. Magnus couldn't wait.

Magnus watched as Alec waved to Isabelle and started walking in his direction. He came out into the hallway, making sure his pace was fast enough that he reach the mistletoe at the same time as Alec.

Except, out of seemingly nowhere, he saw Leon Verlac go past him, heading straight for the mistletoe, his eyes on Alec.

Magnus almost gasped, and quickened his pace. He _ had _to get there before Leon.

He looked at Alec, and then the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He was _ so close… _

And then he bumped into Leon.

The hallway came to a standstill.

"Sorry," Magnus said begrudgingly, turning to Leon, and was about to go when someone called out, 

"Look up, Bane!"

Magnus looked up with a sinking feeling in his heart.

The mistletoe was right above him. Leon Verlac was right in front of him.

_ Fuck. _

Magnus looked at Alec out of the corner of his eyes. His face was unreadable, and his eyes were flitting like fireflies from Magnus, to the mistletoe, to Leon, and back again.

"Well, I guess that means we have to kiss now," said Leon with a flirtatious note to his voice. Magnus wanted to scream.

Except the whole hallway was watching, and one couldn't just back out of a mistletoe kiss. Magnus braced himself, closed his eyes, and leaned in.

Magnus washed his mouth for the fifth time that evening.

"It's been five days," Raphael called out from the living room. "You should let it go."

Magnus snorted. "I've been forced to kiss my worst enemy, Raphael. How would _ you _feel if someone made you kiss Simon?"

Raphael fake-gagged. Magnus grinned, wiping his face, and grabbed the tin of cookies next to the kitchen sink.

Not long after the winter holidays had started, Magnus had texted Alec, _ Baking Christmas cookies. Want some? _

It was a peace offering, really. Partly to get rid of any awkwardness between them after that day when they did homework together, partly for making him witness _ that _spectacle. Just thinking about it made him want to wash his mouth again.

"Magnus!" Catarina called out. "Leon's found you on Facebook. He's sending you tons of messages. What do I do?"

Magnus shuddered. For some reason, Leon had shifted his attention from Alec to Magnus after that kiss. It was so annoying, and very inconvenient. Magnus had already blocked him on Instagram, Snapchat and Tumblr.

"Just block him!"

It didn't take long for Magnus to reach Alec's house.

Alec's house was exactly what one would expect a typical suburban house to look like, with a front lawn covered in snow, though it was shoved off the driveway.

Magnus pressed the buzzer, and waited.

He was about to press the buzzer again when Jace opened the door.

"Hey, Magnus," he said suavely, leaning against the door frame. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Magnus wished back, and asked, "Where's Alec?"

Jace smirked. "He's upstairs. I'll get him for you. Come inside."

Jace turned away, going upstairs. Magnus stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus!" called out three voices at once. Magnus waved at Clary, Isabelle and Simon, who were sitting in the sofas set near the TV.

"Merry Christmas, Isabelle, biscuit! Happy Hanukkah, Sheldon!"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You don't know my name, but you know my religion?"

Magnus shrugged sophisticatedly.

"What's in the bag?" Isabelle asked, pointing to the carry bag Magnus had with him. Before Magnus could reply, Alec came rushing down the stairs, his footsteps like thunder, with Jace close behind.

"Hey," he said, looking at Magnus with a small smile. "Merry Christmas."

Magnus inclined his head towards Alec, returning the smile. "Merry Christmas, Alexander."

Alec's eyes fell to the bag he was holding, and he turned to the stairs, gesturing at Magnus to follow him. "Come on."

Magnus followed him upstairs, into a hallway with doors lining both sides. When he entered Alec's room, he couldn't help but freeze and take in all of it.

The room was minimal, with pale walls and the cupboards of deep, rich brown wood. There were no posters hung up on the wall. Instead, Magnus saw a small bookshelf lined with some novels and reference books that could easily be thousand pages long. Magnus pointed at them.

"So _ that's _ your secret to getting good grades."

Alec smiled and swatted his arm. Magnus grinned and then they both sat down on Alec's bed.

"Your cookies," Magnus said, handing over the bag. Alec took it with a broad smile.

"I've got something for you, by the way," he said, the same smile still lingering on his face, and Magnus's heart skipped a beat.

He waited as Alec went over to his closet before doing some digging and pulling out a stiff paper bag.

"It's not as fancy as some of the things you have, but.." Alec shrugged, and gave the bag to him. Magnus held it for a moment, dumbstruck, before returning to his senses and seeing what it was.

It was a t-shirt, black and smooth, with the words 'BOTH IS GOOD.' printed on it in the bisexual pride colours.

Magnus gasped in delight. "I'm _ so _wearing this to pride next year."

Alec grinned. "So you like it?"

Magnus hugged the t-shirt to his chest. "I _ love _it."

He looked at Alec again and realized something. Caught in the locks of Alec's hair was a single sprig of mistletoe, with berries so tiny they looked like dewdrops. He wondered how he had missed it before.

It gave him the courage he needed to lean in and kiss Alec's cheek.

It was enough, for now.

It was definitely enough to stun Alec. When Magnus pulled away, Alec's face was very, very red.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly. Magnus didn't reply. Instead, he reached out and disentangled the sprig of mistletoe, and showed it to Alec, who gasped when he saw it.

"It's definitely Jace," he claimed immediately. "Or Isabelle. Doesn't matter. I'm going to-"

"Kill them?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. His laughter was apparent in the question itself.

Alec opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again and said, "Come on, let's go."

He got up to leave, heading straight for the door. Magnus grinned after him before he got up himself.

It was turning out to be a very memorable Christmas.


	23. Operation Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Yuri! On Ice fans out there? :)

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Did you guys hear about the ice rink near Central Park?"

"Yeah. There's an ice rink every year. Big deal."

"Not this year it's not! I was thinking… maybe if I could get Alec to go ice skating with me…"

"What part of ice-skating is romantic?"

"Ragnor you ignorant fool."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, he's kind of right, you know. You hardly ever keep up with the times."

"Don't encourage him, Cat!"

"Let me tell you. Ice-skating is like… dancing. But on ice. With skating shoes instead of dancing shoes."

"Gee, thanks, Magnus! That makes  _ so much  _ sense."

"Shut up! It's- it's hard to explain, okay? Anyway, get ready because we're about to binge watch an anime so that you can understand the concept of romantic ice-skating."

"What?! One anime? An  _ entire  _ anime?!"

"Relax, Ragnor, it's just twelve episodes."

"It better be."

"Anyway, back to ice-skating. Just picture me and Alec, skating so free while looking into each other's eyes…"

"And then you'll crash into the ice."

"Ragnor!!"

_ REALITY _

The ice-rink was a very large pond with a good portion of its top frozen over.

Magnus stood in front of the rink, staring at the scene in front of him. Clary and Jace were smoothly sailing across the ice, while Isabelle was teaching Simon, who was ungraceful, how to skate. At the edge of the pond, Ragnor was sitting on a bench, shouting out the occasional insult or criticism. Catarina was sitting beside him, a small smile on her face. Magnus had managed to convince them all to come here.

Behind Magnus, Alec was putting on his skating boots. Magnus turned to him and asked, "Need some help?"

Alec shook his head, his mind intent on the simple task. "No, I'm fine."

Magnus turned halfway to the pond, humming under his breath, " _ I.. close my eyes and… tell myself that my dreams will come true." _

Alec's head snapped up. "What?"

Magnus shook his head. "Nothing. Just a song."

He had been singing it the whole way here until Ragnor got fed up.

Alec nodded and slowly stood up. His knees were wobbling. Clearly he hadn't done the whole ice-skating gig before.

"I've never done this before," Alec said. "Is it easy?"

"Only if you have the right teacher." Magnus winked at him.

Alec blinked.

"Trust me. Come on," Magnus said, and dragged Alec onto the ice. Alec yelped and Magnus stopped, turning to him.

"Careful, Alec," he said with a small smile when he saw that Alec's legs were shaking. "You need to keep your balance. Keep your legs steady."

He bent down, his hands moving to hold Alec's knees until he was steady, but the moment he brushed against Alec's pants, his legs gave out and he fell down.

"Oh, shit!" Magnus exclaimed, half-horrified, half on the verge of laughter. He extended a hand towards Alec. "Alec, are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Alec said ruefully, taking Magnus's hand and pulling himself up. "I'm fine."

He was still holding Magnus's hand. The other hand was clutching Magnus's shoulder tightly. It was clearly helping Alec stay steady. It was also very distracting for Magnus. Not that he minded, of course.

Magnus took Alec's arms by the elbows and skated a little backwards. Or atleast, he tried. His skates had gotten stuck in the ice.

"And this is why you should never stand in one place while ice-skating," Magnus muttered. Alec was looking very concerned.

It took a while for Magnus to get the skates out. Everyone except for Alec was laughing at him and being of no help at all.

When he did, he took Alec's hand and slowly guided him through the whole skating procedure. Soon enough, they both were skating across the ice, hand in hand. Everything was going well.

"This is nice," Alec said. Magnus nodded.

"It definitely is," he said, disentangling his hand from Alec's and tentatively placing it around Alec's waist.

And then Alec slipped and fell again.

"Alec!" Magnus said, a bit of laughter seeping into his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alec said, pulling himself off the ground. "I'm fine."

Magnus clucked his tongue. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Alec said. "I just slipped a little. I'm fine."

Magnus just shrugged it off. Alec could be very clumsy sometimes. This was probably it.

They skated for some more time before Magnus switched to skating backwards, with Alec right in front of him. Someone was calling him a show off, but Magnus just laughed it off.

He slowly stopped, his hands on Alec's shoulders the only thing stopping the other boy from crashing into him, and asked, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Alec said, sounding a little breathless. Magnus slowly wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and pulled him close. Slowly, so as to make sure he didn't fall again.

"So, I was thinking-" Magnus said, and then Alec's knees gave out again, and he fell against Magnus. The next he knew, Magnus was sandwiched between the cold layer of ice beneath him and Alec's warm body on top of him.

"Oh my God," Alec said, sounding embarrassed and horrified both at once. "I'm so sorry."

He tried to get up, but slipped and fell right on top of Magnus again.

"Ouch," Magnus said weakly. The ice was pressing into his back, and it wasn't very comfortable.

Someone cheered from the other end of the pond, and Jace yelled, "Get it, Alec!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Alec shouted at him. His face had been pink the whole day, probably due to the cold, but now it was very, very red.

He awkwardly rolled off Magnus. Magnus pulled himself up and helped Alec up, too.

They looked at each other, and Magnus bit his lip. Things were going okay, but this was too many accidents in one day.

"Maybe it's best if we stop now," Magnus suggested, and gave Alec a sheepish smile. "I've heard falling down too many times can be bad for your health."

"Yeah," Alec said, sounding a little unsure. "We should stop."

Magnus nodded, feeling a little regretful. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. Alec looked down at his skates, horrified, and then up at Magnus, who groaned.

Their skates were stuck in the ice again.


	24. Operation NYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late, but... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Hope you all have a great year, and a great decade! (We're officially in the 20's ksjsjsksjlsk)  
Enjoy the chapter!

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Magnus! Where are you?! I've called you a hundred times already!"

"I'm on my way to the party! I was  _ going  _ to come but my dad forced me to make an appearance at some stupid corporate event. Anyway, it's done now, and I'm coming over. Is Alec there?"

"Alec? Well I saw him a few moments ago but now he disappeared to somewhere."

"Yeah, that sounds just like Alec."

"You know, I've never seen a boy who's kept you on your toes like this."

"Well seeing as I'm literally on my toes right now-"

"What?"

"Nothing! Nevermind! I'll see you at the party. Happy New Year in advance!"

"Happy New Year! Don't be late. Ragnor's making some stupid comment about you standing Alec up."

"Of course not! I'll be there. Who else is going to give Alec his New Year's kiss?"

_ REALITY _

Magnus ran into Isabelle as soon as he entered the party.

She raised an eyebrow at his outfit and then said, with no further comment, "Alec is on the roof."

Magnus nodded at her and headed to the roof. His outfit raised more eyebrows on the way, but he ignored all of them.

At last, he reached the roof and paused a moment to catch his breath. When he looked up, he saw Alec, sitting on a stone bench. His body was facing the other way, but he was looking over his shoulder at Magnus - not with a raised eyebrow, but what seemed like surprise.

"Please don't ask why I'm wearing a suit," Magnus said, coming over and sitting down beside Alec. "My dad dragged me to some stupid corporate party."

"And he let you go?" Alec asked, and this time, he raised an eyebrow.

Magnus grinned. "I ran away."

A quick flash of a smile spread across Alec's face, making Magnus's heart skip a beat.

Magnus took a quick look at his watch. There were two minutes left for midnight. He had come right on time.

"So what are you doing here, out in the cold?" Magnus asked, adjusting his cuff links.

"What are  _ you  _ doing here?" Alec asked.

"That's like asking why I ran all the way from the party I first went to to here," Magnus said sardonically. Then he looked directly into Alec's eyes and said in a much softer voice, "Because I wanted to see you."

Alec's lips parted in surprise and he looked away, a delicate blush spreading on his face. "Oh."

Magnus smiled and titled Alec's face towards him with a finger under his chin. "Look at me, Alexander."

Alec did look at him, his gaze squarely meeting Magnus's for a long moment before Magnus slowly leaned in and touched their foreheads together. From down below, he could hear the crowd counting down the seconds to the New Year.

"Five!"

Their faces were so close.

"Four!"

Magnus could practically hear Alec's breath hitch in his throat. He could relate. He felt breathless, too.

"Three!"

Magnus could've closed his eyes, but he didn't want to. He was still a little afraid - that Alec would turn him down, that he would get his heart broken. The fear crept up in him sometimes, especially in crucial moments like these.

"Two!"

Maybe this was enough. Maybe this moment was enough. But for how long?

"One!"

This year, he would do better. He would fight harder. Do whatever it took to win Alec's love.

" _ HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _

Looking into Alec's eyes, he thought, was an excellent way to start the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Alexander," Magnus whispered into the gap between them.

"Happy New Year," Alec whispered back, and Magnus had just thought,  _ Fuck it,  _ and was about to lean in when Alec jerked away from him, startled by an explosion and a brilliant flash of light that lit up the whole terrace.

Someone had set up fireworks in the yard, and now the sky was filled with their blazing light and fire. Magnus met Alec's eyes beside him, and knew they were both thinking about the same thing - the time they first met.

"So," Magnus said when the fireworks died out, "What now?"

Alec shrugged. "I think I'll go now. I mean, the main point of this party is over."

Magnus put a hand over his heart in mock offense. "After I came  _ all  _ the way from that stupid party? Just for you?"

He remembered the party, remembered how his shirt's collar seemed to be choking him, remembered the stifling air. He remembered looking behind his shoulder to make sure no one was paying him any attention, then making a run for it, not stopping until he reached this house. Remembered his father's cold black eyes, and how different they seemed from Alec's warm blue ones.

It was funny, how he preferred being breathless in Alec's presence than being breathless surrounded by people too cold and pretentious for him.

Alec blinked at him, considering. "So what do you want to do, then?"

"We could get milkshakes," Magnus suggested. "I know a place that would be open at this time."

Alec's lips twitched upwards into a tiny smile. "Well, I can't exactly say no to milkshakes."

Magnus grinned. "Let's go, then?"

He held a hand out to Alec. Alec stared at it for a moment before taking it and smiled warmly at Magnus.

"Let's go."

They stood up together and walked out of the party, hand in hand.

It wasn't a date, exactly, but someday they would get there. They would.


	25. Operation Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little innuendo in this. Oops?

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"RAGNORRRRRR!"

"What?!"

"Did you hear? About the camping trip?!"

"Yes, and I think it's stupid. Who goes camping during the winters?!"

"Our school, apparently. Anyway, just think about it. A camping trip would mean so much potential! I've got a  _ lot  _ of ideas to get Alec to fall in love with me."

"Well, I suppose this trip will be interesting after all."

"It will! And my first course of action - I'm going to sit next to him on the bus!"

"Why?"

"Come on, Ragnor! Everyone knows that the bus ride is the most crucial part of any trip. And who knows what might happen?!"

"That sounds really dumb, but okay."

"It's not dumb. You'll see."

_ REALITY _

"You look like shit," was the first thing that Ragnor said to him after Magnus arrived at school.

"I may have stayed up a little too late last night, binge-watching Netflix," Magnus admitted sheepishly.

Ragnor narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "When did you go to sleep?" 

Magnus's smile widened. "Four A.M."

Ragnor sighed heavily and led him to the bus. Magnus dropped his luggage in the boot and then the two boarded the bus.

Inside, Catarina was already sitting by a window, her head wrapped in a blue scarf. Ragnor sat down next to her. Magnus looked consideringly at the seats across from them and mused out loud, "I wonder which seat Alec prefers."

"The window seat," Lily answered from where she was sitting, just in front of the seats which Magnus had been eyeing. Magnus grinned and flopped onto the aisle seat.

"I prefer the aisle seat," he said. "We're really made for each other, huh?"

Lily just snorted and turned away.

Not long after, the bus was cruising along the highway. Magnus leaned back in his seat, listening to the low din of music through his earbuds and the voice of Alec Lightwood from beside him.

There might have been some bribing and threatening and a whole lot of requesting to ensure that the window seat beside Magnus was the only window seat available when Alec came, but no one needed to know that.

Right now, he was watching Alec chatter about something to Lily. He had no idea what, but Alec seemed very different as he talked. He was more animated, and his eyes were practically glowing.

"It's just, I'd really like to have one, you know?" Alec was saying. "I'd be good at handling it, I think."

"What if you screw up?" Lily asked, amused.

"I am _ not  _ going to screw up!" Alec protested. "I've been wanting this for _ ages,  _ Lily! You know just how much I love Ma- Jace, what the hell?!"

Magnus silently cursed Jace under his breath, who appeared to be sitting a couple of seats behind them and was shooting spit wads at Alec. Magnus by now was very interested in whatever Alec was talking about. What was he about to say? He loved Ma-what?

Was he raving about Magnus to Lily?

"Anyway, as I was saying," Alec continued, turning back to Lily, "I love Maseratis. You know I do…"

_ Oh. _

He gave a tiny pout which no one really noticed. Ragnor was cackling beside him. Magnus smacked his arm.

He turned up the volume of his music. It didn't take long for his lack of sleep to catch up with him, though. As the bus chugged along, Magnus felt his eyes drooping. He laid his head on the nearest thing - which just so happened to be Alec's shoulder - and promptly fell asleep.

Magnus stirred to wakefulness hours later. The bus seemed to have stopped, but Magnus could still feel the strong muscle of Alec's shoulder under his cheek.

He almost smiled. Clearly, Alec didn't mind that Magnus was sleeping in his shoulder. The bus was very quiet, so there was a good chance that it was just the two of them in here.

Magnus slowly raised his head, still in a sleepy daze. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Alec's face in front of him.

Instead, he saw a pair of gold eyes looking at him, a little too close for comfort. Not blue,  _ gold. _

"Hey," Jace said, grinning.

If Magnus had squawked and fallen off his seat in surprise, no one needed to know. Unfortunately, Jace saw it all, and his eyes held an evil glint as he watched Magnus pick himself up from the aisle.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus demanded.

Jace shrugged and pointed outside to a rest area. "He went to the washroom. Either he was lying, or there's a  _ really  _ long line at the washroom, because that was fifteen minutes ago."

Magnus tried not to feel hurt. It wasn't like Alec had abandoned him - he'd just gone to the washroom, which was a completely normal thing to do.

Magnus bit his lip. Jace was fine, but if there was one thing Magnus couldn't endure, it was his constant teasing.

Okay, Magnus could tolerate it. A little.

Okay, fine, Magnus secretly didn't mind it. Not that he would tell anyone, of course.

"You know, I'm pretty sure someone has a collection of photos of you sleeping on Alec's shoulder.

Magnus shrugged eloquently. "I don't care."

Jace was about to reply with something, probably a retort, when there was the sound of footsteps on metal and Alec appeared at the front of the bus, with a popsicle in hand.

The damn popsicle.

"Hey," Alec said, waving his popsicle. "Magnus, you're awake."

"No, he's asleep," Jace deadpanned. "This is his astral projection."

Alec frowned at Jace, popping the popsicle into his mouth. Magnus was trying not to think too much of that popsicle.

"By the way, mom's going to kill you," Jace added.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," Alec said.

Jace, however, was intently looking at Magnus's face. Magnus tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

Clearly, it wasn't working.

"Okay, I'll be going now," Jace announced, standing up and walking past Magnus. Alec actually looked surprised.

But then, Jace looked at Magnus over his shoulder as he went, a glint in his eyes, and Magnus thought,  _ uh oh. _

Jace turned away from Magnus, sauntering to the front of the bus. Alec was watching him, sucking on his popsicle thoughtfully. Again, Magnus tried not to think too much about that popsicle.

As Jace walked past Alec, his hand casually shot out, shoving the popsicle in Alec's hand further into his mouth and making him choke. Magnus actually had to look away to hide his burning face.

He could hear Alec yelling at Jace, who was laughing as he got down the bus.

"You know," Magnus said slowly, standing up and making his way to the front of the bus. His brain was making it really hard for him to not think of the popsicle. He needed some fresh air. "I think I'll get down, too."

"You want me to join you?" Alec asked, his lips glossy from sucking on the popsicle.

"Yes," said Magnus's mouth before he could even think of what to say.

As they got off the bus, Magnus looked at Alec, and his stupid popsicle, and thought,  _ this is going to be a long day. _


	26. Operation Roommates

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“So, you finally sat beside him on the bus. What comes after this?”

“Now, we’re going to share a room.”

“How?!”

“I got Simon, Isabelle’s boyfriend, to hack into the school’s system and make sure that me and Alec are paired up together when we stop at the hotel to sleep in the night. We’re going to be roommates!”

“It’s so unnecessary though. Why did they have to choose a place so far away?”

“Well, it’s convenient for me. And if fate is on my side, then our hotel room will have only one bed and then-“

“ _ Ahem-  _ He’s right beside you, remember?”

“Of course I do, Ragnor. That’s why I’m whispering.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Seriously, though. Just imagine it - me and Alec, two boys, and one. Single. Bed. Imagine the possibilities!”

“Please don’t take this conversation in the route I think you are.”

“What?! Of course not, Cat! I wouldn’t- I mean, I wouldn’t think of all those things about Alec. Yet. I mean, not when we’re still-“

“Magnus, are you blushing?”

“NO.”

“Yes, you are-“

“NO I AM NOT-“

“What happened?”

“NOTHING. Everyone’s fine.”

“Hey Alec, guess what?”

“Wh-“

“RAGNOR SHUT UP- Alexander, it’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay…”

“Ragnor you dipshit stop laughing this is not funny.”

_ REALITY _

“What did one charged atom say to another?” Magnus asked, holding his hands out in front of him as if he was telling a story. “I’ve got my ion you!”

He winked at Alec, who promptly burst into laughter, the sound like ringing bells. It was so easy to make Alec laugh, and he loved to do it.

"Okay, here's another one," Magnus carried on, grinning at Alec. "What do you do with a dead scientist? You barium!"

Magnus grinned even wider when Alec laughed harder, almost doubling over. Magnus noticed suddenly that nearly half the bus was staring at them, and bit his lips.

"Okay, that's enough," Alec said in between laughter himself, putting a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I don't think I can take anymore."

Magnus inclined his head towards Alec. "If you say so."

Just then, the bus came to a screeching halt. They had arrived at the hotel.

"I can't believe we're going to be roommates," Alec mused, mostly to himself as he and Magnus walked down the hallway together.

"Me neither," Magnus said, feigning surprise, and whispered a thanks for Simon, for making sure this would happen.

They reached the room and Alec fumbled with the key to the room.

_ And they were roommates!  _ Magnus thought, a faint smile on his face.  _ Oh my God, they were roommates. _

_ And there was only one- Oh. _

Magnus paused in the open doorway of the room.

There were  _ two  _ beds.

"The room is nice," Alec muttered, mostly to himself. Magnus couldn't bring himself to care the rest of the room. All he could see were the two beds.

"I'm going for dinner," Alec said, heading out the door. "You coming?"

"You go ahead," Magnus told him. "I'll join you."

Alec shrugged and went on his way, and Magnus whirled around to glare at the two beds.

Clearly some things couldn't be left to fate. One of those beds had to go.

Magnus was disappointed.

He looked down at the bed, which was covered in a pile of luggage - his and Alec's, and even Jace's, who was in the room right next to theirs - not to mention that he was sitting right on top of said pile of luggage. He had tried jumping on top of the luggage laden bed, but to no avail. The bed was still intact.

He was trying to break the extra bed, but to no avail.

Magnus was just wondering what to do when Alec walked in, his eyes widening at the sight of Magnus sitting on a pile of luggage on top of a bed.

"I- what happened?" 

"There's a rat in the room," Magnus said, thinking quickly. Alec frowned and glanced around the room.

"Huh. Really?"

Magnus nodded, and a second idea struck him. "I think it was chasing a spider."

Alec's eyes widened even more. "Wh-what?" 

He looked around the room again. "Where?"

Magnus pointed to the other bed. "I think they went under that bed."

Alec jolted and scrambled up the pile of luggage on the bed, desperate to get away from the spider. Magnus almost laughed.

"How big was the spider?" Alec asked, his tone a little too fast.

"Hmmm… about this big," Magnus said, indicating roughly the size of a kiwi fruit. Alec's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"So what now?" He asked.

Magnus shrugged. "We'll just have to wait till they leave."

Alec gulped and looked at the bed again, his eyes darting wildly. Magnus looked at him with a tiny smile. Alec looked so handsome, even if he was scared out of his wits.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jace stood in the open doorway, his hands on his hips.

“Alec, have you seen my-“ Jace’s eyes fell on his luggage and widened dramatically. “What’s my luggage doing here?!”

Alec frowned down at Jace’s luggage and then at Magnus. “Yeah, why is Jace’s luggage here?”

“Well, since his room was right next to ours, I was worried that the rat might get to his luggage, so I brought it here,” Magnus babbled.

Jace raised both eyebrows and stepped into the room. “Well, thanks for the concern, but-“

“Careful!” Magnus called out, and thanked Clary in his head for giving him this precious little piece of information. “There’s a duck under that bed!”

Jace jumped. “What?!”

“What?!” Alec repeated, incredulous. “I thought you said there was a rat chasing a spider?”

“Well, the duck is chasing the rat chasing the spider,” Magnus elaborated.

Jace let out a nervous squeak and flung himself atop the bed, right between Alec and Magnus. Magnus glared at him. Jace noticed the position he was in and muttered, ‘Oops’.

The bed was still holding up.

“Stupid sturdy hotel beds,” Magnus muttered under his breath, and then Isabelle poked her head into the room.

“Everything okay?” Isabelle asked. “I heard Jace scream.”

Her eyes widened a little at the sight in front of her, but she didn’t say anything about it.

“I wasn’t  _ screaming-“ _

Magnus cut him off. “You see, there’s a duck chasing a rat chasing a spider under that bed.”

“And such a big spider.” Alec muttered.

Isabelle looked like she wanted to raise an eyebrow. Instead, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Magnus, on top of Jace’s red suitcase.

“Oh well, then,” She said with a shrug, and then in a much lower voice, to Magnus, “I don’t know what plan you’re cooking up this time but I’m in.”

Magnus smiled at her. “This is why I love you.”

Now she raised an eyebrow. “Careful, you're talking to the wrong Lightwood."

Magnus laughed. Jace and Alec goggled at him.

"There's a  _ duck  _ under the bed and you're laughing?!" Jace yelled incredulously.

"Well the fact that you're afraid of ducks  _ is  _ hilarious," Magnus shot back.

They argued back and forth for a while until a teacher found them and yelled at them and disproved Magnus's 'duck chasing a rat chasing a spider under the bed' theory, much to Magnus's chagrin.

By the end of the night, the bed remained unbroken.

Magnus lay awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling.

He was so incredibly annoyed. It was supposed to be him and Alec in one bed together. That was how the stories went.

He was never trusting fate again.

Magnus turned his head to the side. Alec was staring up at the ceiling as well, and then his eyes flickered towards Magnus. Their eyes met, and then Magnus said,

“I want to tell a joke about sodium and hydrogen, but NaH.”

Alec’s lips flickered up into a tiny smile. “ _ Magnus _ .”

Magnus smiled back, and they both turned back to the ceiling.

A few beats later, Magnus said, “Alec?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“Do you want to cuddle?”

“...”

“...”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“Come on, it’ll help you sleep.”

“No.”

“It’s  _ scientifically proven,  _ Alexander.”

“And yet, no.”

Magnus sighed and turned on his side, away from Alec.

Nothing was going according to plan tonight.

_ He stood on the bare ground and looked all around him. _

_ Magnus could see lights all around, in all colours, strung up everywhere. People were running around, laughing and talking. A couple of children to one side were blowing bubbles, the shiny orbs floating in the air and reflecting the colourful lights all around them. _

_ It was a fair. _

_ It was beautiful, but there was still a sort of bluriness to it, some distortion. Magnus couldn’t tell what. _

_ “Magnus.” _

_ Magnus spun around. Alec was standing in front of him, smiling. He was dressed as he usually was, in an old hoodie and worn out jeans, but his face was brighter than ever. _

_ “Alexander,” Magnus whispered, and moved closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. _

_ Alec reached up, cupping Magnus’s face in his hands, and whispered, “I love you.” _

_ Magnus smiled, his chest brimming with happiness, and he said, “My Alec, I love you too.” _

_ They kissed. _

_ Magnus wrapped both his arms around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer. Alec laughed against Magnus’s lips, his fingers moving up to tangle in his hair. _

_ “I love you, Alec,” Magnus whispered again. _

_ “Magnus,” Alec whispered. “Magnus, wake up.  _ Wake up…”

Magnus stirred, the images in his mind fading away. The feeling of Alec’s warmth was replaced by the cold bed sheets below him.

Someone was shaking him awake.

Magnus groaned and slowly opened his eyes, several sharp words ready on his tongue for whoever dare interrupted his wonderful dream. 

Except the words froze in his throat when he saw that it was Alec. He was leaning over Magnus, his hair damp. He must’ve taken a shower,

“Wake up,” Alec said, his face serious. “We need to leave soon.”

Magnus blinked up at Alec. He could get used to this sight.

“Okay,” Magnus said, getting out of bed.

He went to the bathroom, humming a song under his breath, ready for the next adventure.


	27. Operation Camp

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Today, my plan will _ have _to be successful. I won't let it fail like the last one."

"Careful, Magnus. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Yes, but dear Cat, I am certain that all my chickens will hatch today. I mean, today we're going to spend the whole day camping. And then at night, me and Alec will be sharing a tent. You know, one tiny tent, two people - anything could happen."

"That's what you said about the beds."

"_ Well, _that's different. I know for certain that me and Alec will be sharing one single tent throughout the night."

"And then what?"

"And then, well, as I said, anything could happen. Alec could kiss me, or confess his undying love for me, or-"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

_ REALITY _

The entire forest had many camping grounds spread out across the area, and at the moment, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary had to share one.

Magnus was fine with Clary being around. He couldn't say the same for Jace.

Presently, he and Alec were some distance away, collecting firewood. Magnus had just put the wood in his hands onto a pile when he felt something - or rather _ someone - _collide into him from behind and wrap their arms around him.

_ Well, that was fast, _Magnus thought, looking down at the arms that could only be Alec's. He was estatic for a moment, his heart beating fast, and then he realized what must've happened.

Magnus sighed. "Where's the spider?"

"On a rock nearby," Alec whimpered. "And it's _ huge." _

Magnus sighed again and patted Alec's arm, which was wrapped around his waist. "Come on, let's get you back to the camp."

Except, when they got back to camp, they were met with a sight far worse than a spider. Jace and Clary were sitting on a log and making out, completely oblivious to the world.

Alec opened his mouth, about to say something, when Magnus shushed him.

"Just be quiet and stare at them," he whispered to Alec.

"What the hell?!" Alec exclaimed with an incredulous expression on his face. "I'm not going to watch my brother make out with his girlfriend."

Magnus shrugged. "Trust me. It will be worth it when you see the look on their faces."

Magus turned back to Jace and Clary, though they didn't notice him, and leaned against the nearest tree.

A few minutes passed by and Alec, unable to take it anymore, coughed loudly. Jace and Clary got startled and jumped apart.

"Jesus!" Jace exclaimed, looking at Magnus and Alec. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to age two years," Magnus said, and tossed his share of the firewood into the firepit. "Now, get to lighting the fire."

Jace scowled at the pile. "It's only the afternoon. We can wait-"

"Yes, and then the evening will come, and by the time we figure out how to light the fire it will get dark, and we'll have to spend the night lightless and cold. Is that what you want, Jace?" Magnus scowled. Alec laughed next to him.

Jace's scowl deepened. "Okay fine, let's get to it."

He turned to the firewood. "So, I just rub two stones together, right?"

"No," Clary put in. "You're supposed to rub two sticks together."

"Actually-" Alec started saying, but was interrupted by Jace.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's stones. I remember someone telling me about it."

"But on the National Geographic channel-"

The couple started arguing about the best way to light a fire without matches. Magnus couldn't help but notice that Alec wanted to say something - he kept speaking up - but was talked over by Jace or Clary every single time. At last, annoyance took over Magnus and he snapped,

"Shut up and listen to Alexander."

The two fell silent. Jace looked surprised while Clary appeared to be embarrassed. Alec looked just as surprised as Jace.

Magnus inclined his head towards Alec. "Go on."

"I have a box of matches," Alec said.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Jace asked incredulously. Magnus and Alec simultaneously raised an eyebrow at him. Clary looked as if she wanted to raise an eyebrow at Jace but couldn't.

Later that night, after they got the fire up and running, and had a light dinner, Jace and Clary disappeared into their tent, obviously making out, but neither Alec nor Magnus mentioned it.

They sat on the log, staring into the fire. Magnus tossed a twig into the fire, watching it go up in flames. Beside him, Alec had a stick in his hand, and was absentmindedly tracing patterns in the dirt.

"So," Magnus said, "it was a long day, huh?"

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "Maybe tomorrow will be more fun."

"Yeah." Magnus propped up his chin on his palm, balancing his elbow on his knee, and stared into the fire. "The fire looks nice."

Alec stared at the fire for a few seconds and said, "Yes, it is."

Alec stared at the fire a little longer, and then asked, "Magnus, you've dated a lot of people, right?"

Magnus blinked. He didn't see what this had to do with anything. "Yes."

Alec's eyes fell downwards, and he resumed tracing his patterns. "Why so many? Do you get bored of people fast?"

Magnus wanted to protest against this accusation. He wanted to say, _ No, I don't. Especially not you. I'd never get bored of you, Alexander. Never. _

Instead he said, "Honestly? They get bored of me."

Alec looked surprised at this revelation. He looked at Magnus, looked as if he was thinking, _ How could anyone get bored of you? _

"Okay, enough of all that," Magnus declared, and stood up. He wasn't in the mood for talking about his past loves. He was definitely in the mood for conquering one more. "Let's go to sleep now."

Alec nodded and stood up, and they went back inside the tent. Magnus sat to one side, opening a water bottle and drinking more water than was necessary at the moment. Alec shut the flap of the tent, and Magnus heard rustling sounds as Alec opened the bag that held both their sleeping bags.

Magnus waited with bated breath, slowly screwing shut the cap of the bottle.

"Magnus," came Alec's voice from behind him. He sounded very lost. "There's only one sleeping bag."

A slow, smug smile spread across Magnus's face. He thought of the second sleeping bag, which was lying in a ditch somewhere.

Some things simply couldn't be left up to fate.

"That's terrible," Magnus said, concealing his smile and turning to Alec. "What do we do now?"

Alec held out the sleeping bag in front of him, and looked completely lost, too.

"Well," said Magnus. "That bag looks big enough to fit the two of us."

Alec frowned a little. "I don't think the two of us can fit in a single sleeping bag."

"Of course we can, darling!" Magnus exclaimed. Alec looked dubious, but gave in.

"Okay, I suppose we could try."

Magnus was so happy, he could've danced right then and there.

They had already changed into their sleeping clothes before dinner. Alec spread out the sleeping bag on the ground, and the two of them managed to wriggle inside it.

It was a tight fit, but it wasn't uncomfortable by any means.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, their faces close enough that their eyelashes tangled with each other. Magnus could've easily kissed him. He wanted to, _ badly. _

"Good night," Magnus whispered. His arms were wrapped around Alec, and their chests were pressed together. Magnus could feel each and every one of Alec's breaths.

"Good night," Alec whispered back, and Magnus's breath stuttered.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, surrounded by warmth.

"Magnus."

"Hmm?"

"Magnus, it's morning. Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Okay, but, um, can you please let go of me?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry-"


	28. Operation Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Ragnooooooooor!”

“What?!”

“I want to kiss Alec.”

“Do it, then.”

“But how?!”

“Don’t ask us, you’re the planner here.”

“Yes, but  _ Cat,  _ I just can’t stop thinking about him. And his lips. Which I want to kiss.”

“Aaaand I’m out.”

“No, wait, Raphael! Don’t go! You're our strategist!"

"Not for this. Nope. Goodbye."

"That traitor! Okay, nevermind him. Ragnor, Catarina, tell me - what am I supposed to do?"

"Well you what you're best at - set up a nice romantic scene, and somehow kiss-"

"For fuck's sake, just shove him up against a locker and kiss him."

"But there are no lockers here."

"So what?! Shove him against a tree! Shove him against a rock! I don't care!"

"Ugh I just want to grab his face and kiss the living daylights out of him."

"..Or you could do that."

"So what am I supposed to do now?!"

"Just… improvise."

"'Improvise'?! What kind of a plan is that?!"

"Look, do you want to kiss him or not?!"

"Yes! Right now!"

"Then go improv."

"Well if you insist…"

"Go!"

"Okay fine I'm going!"

"..."

"..."

"You know, this reminds me of the time when he wouldn't shut up about holding Alec's hand."

"Same, Ragnor. Same."

_ REALITY _

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Alec murmured something in agreement, staring straight ahead. Magnus was staring at him.

He really, really, wanted to kiss Alec. Heck, he could've grabbed Alec's face in that very moment and kissed him. But if he did, things would go either one of two ways -

  1. Alec would kiss him back and confess his undying love for Magnus and then they could get married and have two kids and a cat OR
  2. Alec would be disgusted and call Magnus a slimy rut and hate him forever and Magnus would forever be Alec Lightwood deprived because of his stupid decision.

Magnus really didn't want to risk it.

So he didn't grab Alec's face and kiss him.

But he wanted to.

It was, by far, the worst conundrum he had ever faced in his life.

Presently they were trekking up one of the many hills surrounding the campsite. Magnus and Alec were walking side by side, surrounded by the bushery of the forest and the chatter of their fellow classmates behind and in front of them. Ragnor and Catarina were a little ahead of them, and Magnus had no idea where Raphael was.

Magnus's eyes flickered to Alec's hand between them. Well, it wasn't like Alec would hate him for trying to hold his hand, right?

Magnus very casually tried to slip his hand into Alec's, and almost succeed until Alec yanked his hand away.

"I thought you didn't like my hands?" Alec muttered angrily, rubbing his wrist.

Magnus was shocked. "Okay, I never said that!" he protested.

Alec gave him a sideways glare. "You implied it though."

"Wha- I never-" Magnus spluttered, and moved to stand in front of Alec, blocking his way.

"Look, I'm sorry if what I said that day hurt you in any way," Magnus said. People were staring as they walked past him and Alec, but Magnus couldn't care less. "But I never meant to say, or even imply that your hands are bad. Or that I don't like them. I love your hands! They're great! They just need a little more care, is all."

Alec just stared at him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "So, are we good now?"

Instead of replying, Alec tried to walk past Magnus. Magnus was having none of it and grabbed him from behind, wrapping his hands around Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec chided, trying to wrestle free off his grip.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me we're good," Magnus told him.

Alec huffed. "Okay, fine. We're good. I'll never bring that up again."

Magnus grinned. "Great!"

He gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek and let go, skipping ahead. He stopped short when he realized Alec wasn't beside him and turned around.

Alec was standing still a few steps back, his gaze on the ground. His face appeared to be very red.

"Alec?" He asked, going back to Alec. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alec muttered.

Magnus shrugged. "Okay. You're acting kind of weird today, you know? Anyway, let's go before we lose them."

He grabbed Alec's hand and ran ahead. They walked together, their hands a strong link between them.

When they finally reached the peak, Magnus and Alec separated - Alec to find his siblings, and Magnus to find his friends. There were some things he couldn't risk Alec hearing.

He'd never had this kind of urge before. To want to kiss someone so desperately - it was driving him mad. He had an idea of where it came from, though. There was that dream, the other day, in which he and Alec were kissing. And then, just today morning, he'd woken up to the sight of Alec right in front of him, their faces very close to each other. Alec's hair had been very messy, falling into his eyes, and his lips were curved up in a sheepish smile. (Granted, it  _ was  _ a little embarrassing when Magnus had realized that, at some point in his sleep, he'd held on to Alec so tightly that the poor boy couldn't even move, but some things were to be taken with a grain of salt.)

"I want to kiss Alec," Magnus muttered, burying his face in Ragnor's backpack. Catarina patted his back.

Ragnor was the only one of them carrying a backpack, because for some reason he believed that there could be a potential emergency which required the resources he'd packed.

"Just do as I said, and shove him up against a tree, and kiss him," Ragnor suggested unhelpfully.

Magnus removed his face from the backpack and looked at Ragnor. "What if he hates me?"

"He won't, trust me," Lily said as she passed by them, waving. Magnus had no idea how she knew what they were talking about, but decided to take her word for it. Raphael must've told her.

Magnus took a deep breath and looked at Ragnor. "So, I just shove him up against a tree and kiss him, right?"

Ragnor nodded. "Yes."

Magnus nodded, and turned to go to Alec. Alec was standing with his siblings, talking about something when Magnus approached him.

"Alec?" he said.

The conversation stopped dead in its tracks and Alec turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

Magnus grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the crowd. He looked around for a suitable tree.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just give me a second," Magnus said. He found just the right tree, in a spot secluded enough, and walked Alec backwards towards it. He didn't stop until Alec's back was touching the tree.

Alec blinked up at him, looking very confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Magnus said, his throat dry. His eyes slid down from Alec's eyes to his lips and lingered there.

The shoving part was done. Now he only had to kiss Alec.

This was stupid. He'd kissed many people, countless times before. One simple kiss from Alexander Lightwood shouldn't have to matter so much.

But it did.

"Please don't hate me," Magnus whispered, and leaned in.

"Bane! Lightwood!"

Magnus jumped, and Alec pushed him away just as one of the teachers came into view. Luckily, he seemed to have noticed nothing.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked, and pointed out towards the clearing. "You have to remain with the crowd, boys. What if we went ahead and left you behind?"

_ I don't care,  _ Magnus wanted to snap, but held back. He didn't want to face a detention for talking back to a teacher.

"Sorry, sir," Alec said, and turned to Magnus. "Let's go."

Magnus didn't want to, but begrudgingly let Alec pull him along, cursing the faculty in his head.

"I was so close, so close!" Magnus bemoaned as he walked around the clearing with Ragnor and Catarina, Raphael trailing behind them.

Catarina patted his shoulder. "It's okay, you'll get there."

"But I want it  _ now," _ Magnus whined. Catarina and Ragnor sighed.

Magnus stopped and looked at the tree in front of him. He wanted to get away for a while, and sulk.

He grasped the rough bark of the tree, and began climbing it.

"What are you doing?" Ragnor asked as Magnus shimmied up the tree.

"I'm going to sit on the tree and sulk," Magnus declared. "Don't disturb me."

Raphael snorted, watching Magnus settle down on the lowest branch, grasping the trunk tightly so that he wouldn't fall.

"You look like your ancestors," Raphael said.

"Are you insulting my family?" Magnus asked, looking down at Raphael. "Because that would mean I'd have to get down and duel you, and I don't want to do that."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I was talking about monkeys you fool."

Magnus was about to make another quip when Catarina said, "Magnus, enough of all that. Just get down."

Magnus sighed and looked down.

The branch had seemed very low when he was climbing, but now it felt very high.

"I can't," Magnus said, his eyes widening at the drop. "I'm too high."

"Oh my God, he's just like a cat," Catarina moaned, slapping her forehead. She looked around, and when she saw Alec and his siblings walk by, waved them over.

"Why are you calling  _ him _ ?!" Magnus asked, incredulous.

"Shut up," Catarina said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked as she, Alec and Jace walked over. Her eyes were fixed on Magnus.

"We should get Alec up there," Jace teased. "That would be fitting."

Alec slapped his arm and Magnus remembered the voice of his classmates as they jeered,  _ Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree… _

He didn't think about the rest of the poem. This wasn't the time to think about kissing Alec.

Catarina explained the problem to them, and Alec moved closer to the tree.

"Do you need some help?" Alec asked, looking up into the tree.

"Well, duh!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec nodded. "Face towards me, then. Put both your legs on one side - yes, just like that," Alec said as Magnus followed his instructions, turning his body and letting both his legs dangle off one side instead of straddling the branch.

Alec held up his hand. "Take my hand."

Magnus bent down and took Alec's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Now drop," Alec said. Magnus jumped off the branch.

Alec caught him just in time, but he stumbled back himself, and they both fell to the ground. Magnus found himself on top of Alec, their limbs a tangled mess, but the entire truth didn't hit Magnus until he felt Alec gasp against his lips, and he realized that somehow, their lips had found each other.

Somehow, they were kissing.

"Isabelle- Izzy, I swear to God, stop screaming. Stop shaking me!"

"But, Jace!"

They were kissing. They were  _ actually  _ kissing.

"Raphael, you owe me ten dollars."

"Ugh, fine. I'll pay you when we get back to camp."

"Well, at least Magnus got what he wanted."

Magnus's eyes were wide open, and he could see Alec's eyes with perfect clarity. He could see every individual eyelash, could see his irises, like clear blue glass, and his pupils blown wide like dark stars. His lips were so soft, just like Magnus had always imagined, and  _ Oh my God we're kissing. We're actually kissing! _

"Um, guys? You can stop now?"

"Yeah, you've been kissing long enough."

"I don't think they're hearing us."

"Their brains probably went haywire."

"Magnus! It's been  _ five minutes! _ "

That was enough to jerk Magnus out of his stupor. He wanted to stay like this forever, to kiss Alec forever. But he didn't want to come off as a creep.

He waited a few more seconds, cherishing the feeling of Alec's lips against his, and slowly got off Alec, sitting on the ground beside him. Alec sat up robotically, staring into the distance.

"Is he okay?" Raphael asked, gesturing to Alec.

"He's just overwhelmed," Isabelle said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's his first kiss, after all."

Magnus turned to Alec, surprised. "That was your first kiss?!"

Almost imperceptible, Alec gave a nod.

"Wow, then I'm sorry it had to be like-" Magnus made a vague gesture between himself and Alec. " _ That." _

It  _ was  _ a kiss, but it wasn't the best first kiss, technically. To Magnus, any kiss with Alec was great, but maybe Alec didn't feel the same way.

Alec's eyes flickered towards him.

"Maybe I could show you a better first kiss some other time?" Magnus suggested, and winked at Alec.

Alec let out a tiny squeak, turning beet red. He scrambled to his feet and practically ran away, dragging Isabelle and Jace along with him. Magnus watched him go, and lay back on the ground with a sigh, staring up at the sky.

"We kissed," Magnus whispered dreamily. " _ Finally _ , we kissed."

His friends shook their heads sadly at Magnus.

"What are we going to do with you?" Catarina asked, but her voice was full of fondness.

Magnus just smiled at her.


	29. Operation Swim

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Guys, listen, I've got another idea!"

"What?"

"So, we're stopping near a river, right? And everyone's going for a swim in there."

"So?"

"So, I'll just convince Alec to join me for a swim. And then we'll both be alone, in the river, shirtless, and then-"

"What if you're  _ not  _ alone?"

"For God's sake Raph- Well, either way, he will see me shirtless! And because he can't resist me, because, really, who can resist the sight of me shirtless - he will come over and give me a big kiss and that will be the story of our second kiss and I will ask him out after our hot makeout session in the river. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I stopped listening at 'shirtless'."

"Raphael!"

"Well, I think you can go ahead with this plan, if  _ you're  _ completely fine with it."

" _ Thank you,  _ Cat. Ragnor?"

"Okay, as long as you're fine with the swimming part, but how are you going to convince him to come for a swim with you?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet."

_ REALITY _

Magnus was lost so deep in thought that he didn't hear the crunch of footsteps behind him.

"Magnus! We're going to the river. Wanna join us?"

Magnus waved them off without looking. "No thanks, I'm busy."

"Okay."

Magnus froze, having finally recognized that voice. In front of him, Ragnor was laughing. Catarina looked like she wanted to laugh, but she was always too polite to laugh in Magnus's face. Raphael had a twisted, amused smile on his face.

Magnus stared at the ground, defeated. His hand was still hovering in the air.

"That was Alec just now, wasn't it?"

Ragnor laughed even louder in response.

'Go!' Catarina mouthed at him, and Magnus went.

There was a group of students frolicking around in the river. A little upstream, Jace and Alec sat on the rocks by the riverside, both their shirts off. As Magnus approached them, he could hear them talking.

"Look, you know that saying, right? 'Early bird gets the worm'? Well, that was exactly your case," Jace was saying. "And you were the first bird that day! The earliest bird! You've got the worm in the bag! You just have to grab your worm!"

"Please don't call him a worm," Alec said, looking deeply disturbed.

Magnus had no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded as if Jace was giving Alec a pep talk.

"Hey!" Magnus called out. Alec and Jace turned simultaneously to see him.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you were busy?"

Magnus shrugged. "Well, I'm not busy anymore, so here I am."

Jace smirked and clapped Alec on the shoulder. 

"Go get your worm," he said, and jumped into the river, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

"Hey," Alec said.

"Hey," Magnus replied, trying really hard not to stare at Alec's chest. He almost failed, and then averted his eyes to take off his own clothes.

Once all his clothes were off, leaving him in just his boxers, Magnus placed his clothes precariously on a rock, just like Jace and Alec did. He turned to Alec, and internally smirked when he saw Alec openly staring at him.

No one could resist a shirtless Magnus Bane. No one.

Magnus jerked his head towards the river. "Shall we?"

Alec nodded, a little too quickly, his face turning red. They both went towards the river.

Magnus stopped at the edge, looking into the swirling water. Alec waded a little in, and stopped when he saw Magnus wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Magnus.

Magnus bit his lip. He hesitated a few moments and then answered, "Nothing, it's just… I almost drowned in a river as a kid."

Alec gave a quick flash of an understanding smile. "You're scared."

Magnus scrunched up his nose. "I'm not  _ scared,  _ I just-" he sighed and looked down at the water again. "Okay, fine, I'm a little scared."

Alec waded over to the bank and held out his hand. "Don't worry, the river's not actually a river - it's just a shallow stream. You're not going to drown. If you do," Alec's smile was quicksilver. "I'll save you."

"Yeah, he'll give you mouth-to-mouth!" Jace yelled from somewhere in the middle of the river, interrupting what could've become a sweet moment.

Magnus ignored him and took Alec's hand. Alec guided him in, slowly walking backwards. Magnus walked with him, their hands never leaving each other.

He couldn't help but stare at Alec.

The river, which he now knew to be a stream, flowed fast enough to splash against the rocks interspersed in the water and spray into the air. Miniscule droplets of water settled on Alec's skin, which gleamed under the afternoon sun. The water trickled down his chest, down his glorious abs - and it was  _ such  _ a crime that no one ever even told Magnus that Alec had abs.

Alec's gaze stayed focused on Magnus, and Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, forgetting everything else.

The water sprayed on Magnus, too, reminding him of his shower at home. It had been too long since the last time he bathed properly. The first thing he was doing after going home was taking a nice, long, hot shower.

Before he even realized it, Magnus was waist deep in the water. Alec smiled and dropped his hand.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Magnus blinked, slightly in a daze. He didn't know if it was just the water, or if it was him, but he felt extremely light.

Alec moved past Magnus, calling out to Jace for something. Magnus just stared straight ahead.

He'd had a fear of water bodies and of drowning in them for a long time now. No one had been able to quench it, not until…

"Hey, Alec!" Magnus called out.

Alec turned around and was promptly met with a splash of water to the face. Magnus grinned.

Alec looked at Magnus with a challenge in his eyes, and splashed Magnus with a greater wave of water. Magnus laughed, and the challenge was on.

They ended up splashing each other all afternoon.


	30. Operation Confession

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Guys, I'm going to tell him today."

"Tell him what exactly?"

"Just… tell him that I like him. Deliver a full-fledged speech waxing poetic about how much I love him and then ask him out. It's a classic. He won't be able to say no, right?"

"Yeah, definitely not."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Fell?"

"Yeah. So what, Bane?"

" _ Boys. _ "

"Well, go ahead, do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Or do you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. As I was saying- actually, wait. I've already said my bit. I'll tell him later, at the hotel. Ugh, I should've just done it back at camp. The scenery would've added to the effect and-"

" _ Magnus,  _ you're overthinking."

"Okay, okay. I'm calm. I'm definitely calm. I'll… I better go before the bus hits some speedbreaker or something and I end up fal- AH!"

"..."

"Magnus! Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, Alexander, I'm fine! I just lost my balance, is all. I'm fine."

"You know, Cat, sometimes I worry about him."

"Me too, Ragnor. Me too."

_ REALITY _

The trip was officially over, and now they were on the way back. Except the route was too long, which meant they had to stop for another night at another hotel. This time, Magnus and Alec's room had a balcony.

Magnus slowly closed the door behind him. Alec was standing in the balcony, his back to Magnus. The setting sun hit him in all the right angles, making his hair look just that bit darker, blurring his sharp edges and making him look ethereal.

Magnus was, perhaps, a little nervous about this.

Okay, fine. He was very nervous. And he'd just gotten a pep talk from Catarina during which Ragnor and Raphael were being of absolutely no help.

Magnus took a deep breath and took a step further into the room. An another, and an another, and so on until he stood on the threshold of the balcony.

"Alexander," Magnus said, his voice low. Alec shifted a little, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Um, it's fine. You don't have to look here. I'll just say my bit," Magnus assured, speaking fast. His palms were beginning to feel sweaty.

It was better if he didn't look into those eyes for a while. Alec's eyes were so intense, they went straight to his soul.

"Alec, I-" Magnus gulped. "I really, really like you. I mean it."

There was no reaction from Alec. Magnus rushed to say, "You know, I was planning this whole big speech in my head, but… I can't think straight when I'm around you, Alec. I can't think at all. All I can think about is you. Alec, you're- you're beautiful, and so sweet and just plain amazing. All I want to say is-"

_ I love you,  _ Magnus thought, and the thought came with the horrible pang of realisation. 

He was in love with Alexander Lightwood.

He was  _ in love  _ with  _ Alexander Lightwood _ .

Magnus pushed down those thoughts and asked, simple and straightforward,

"Alec, will you be my boyfriend?"

A second passed, and then two. Then Alec turned around, and there was a strange light in his eyes, as if he was seeing Magnus for the first time. He reached up to brush back his hair…

Only to reveal a white airpod sitting in his ear.

"Sorry," Alec said, pulling out the offending white object. "Were you saying something?"

Magnus was too stunned by the sight of the airpod to say anything. Then, in a voice so dazed he sounded as if he'd experienced some great shock, he said,

"Dinner is served."

"Oh." Alec nodded. "You go ahead, I'll join you."

He turned back to his original position, replacing the stupid airpod in his ear.

The fates were really against him, huh?

Magnus sighed, turning back to the door. The fates were probably laughing down at him from heaven.

As he walked out of the room, Magnus wondered if he'd ever have the privilege to hear Alec say, "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."


	31. Operation Valentine

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

_ OF PRESENT _

“Ok, guys, tomorrow’s the big day. It’s Valentine’s Day, which means tomorrow is a very important day for me and Alec. I mean- it’s the day of love! Love is in the air! I just need to get Alec to feel some of it for me, and Valentine’s Day is the most romantic day of the year. I can’t let this flop.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to keep it simple. No complicated plans that can easily flop. I asked Lily, Jace and Isabelle about what Alec wanted on Valentine’s Day, and they all said the same thing.”

“What?”

“He wants, and I quote, ‘chocolates from a cute boy’.”

“Well, what a surprise.”

“It’s so Typical Alec. He’s so  _ cute _ . I-“

“Please don’t swoon. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Raphael, I don’t swoon.”

“I have eyewitnesses who can confirm otherwise.”

“I, the eyewitness, confirm that you do swoon.”

“What- Cat, I don’t swoon, do I?”

“Well, there was that one time…”

_ OF PAST _

“So Alec, what are your plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“The most wanted bachelor of the school doesn’t have any plans for Valentine’s Day?!”

“I’m  _ not  _ the most wanted bachelor, Lily. That would be Jace. Or Magnus. There are many boys in this school.”

“Well, okay, but there’s like an entire horde of girls thirsting after you.”

"They're wasting their time though."

"Yeah, poor girls. You seriously don't want anything? No dates, no greetings, no grand gestures of love?"

"No. All I want is chocolates from a cute boy. You know that."

"Of course. I just didn't realise that Magnus Bane equated to 'some cute boy'."

"Lily!"

"What? It's true. You're like, head over heels for that guy. When are you going to ask him out?"

"Well, I was thinking, since he doesn't seem to have any plans with anyone, I could.. uh, ask him out for a date?"

"Do it!"

"You think he'll agree?"

"Of course he will! If he doesn't, then he's probably blind."

"Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Can I punch him in the face if he turns you down?"

" _ Lily!" _

_ REALITY _

_ OF PAST _

"Okay, he's right there," Lily said to Alec, the two of them watching Magnus as he stood in the hallway, alone, looking at his phone. "This is your chance. Just walk right up to him and ask him out, okay?"

"Okay," Alec said with a firm resolve.

"You can do this," Lily said again, and gave Alec a light shove in Magnus's direction. Alec walked towards him, his shoulders set.  _ I can do this. _

Magnus was leaning against a locker, and he was smiling softly to himself. He looked beautiful. Way too beautiful for Alec.

Would he even want to go out with someone like Alec?

Alec turned on his heel, walking back to Lily.

"What are you doing?!" Lily mouthed incredulously at him.

"I can't do this!" Alec mouthed back, shaking his head. Lily slapped her forehead.

"Do it or I'm calling Isabelle!" Lily mouthed again.

Alec turned back to Magnus immediately. Isabelle was far worse than Lily. He did not want to think about what she would do.

But in front of him, some other girl had already reached Magnus. She was pretty, far more prettier than Alec.

She was asking Magnus something, and one wouldn't have to think twice about what she asked. But then Magnus spoke up, his voice loud enough to ring through the hallway.

"Sorry, dear," he said with an apologetic shrug and a smile. "But my heart's already been taken."

Alec wasn't surprised when he ended up sulking in the washroom. 

It usually came to this - him trying to ask Magnus out, only to find out he was already taken in one way or another, and then sulking in the boy's washroom and lamenting over his ridiculous love life.

Alec was squatting on the ground, his head bowed between his knees, wondering,  _ why, why did I just have to get a crush on the most handsome and popular guy in the whole school? Why did I just have to have a crush on Magnus? _

He groaned, raising his head and banging it lightly against the wooden wall of the stall behind him.  _ Stupid feelings,  _ he thought.  _ Stupid, stupid feelings. _

Just then, he heard a light chuckle from behind him. "Romance problems, huh?"

Alec froze. It was a very familiar voice.

Now, what were you supposed to do when your crush of all people tried to strike up a conversation with you from the stall beside you in a public washroom?

"It's okay, buddy," Magnus assured. His voice sounded very close, as if he was right behind Alec. As if he was sitting on the ground to sulk, too. "It's Valentine's Day. If you have a problem on Valentine's Day, then it's got to be a romantic one."

Alec was silent for a moment, and then he said, "It's nothing special, really. I like someone, he doesn't like me. That's all."

"Well, since we're sharing," Magnus said. "I like a girl, and I want to ask her out, but someone just told me that they heard from someone else that she's taken. I'm not sure if she's single or not, and even if she is, I'm.. kind of having second thoughts. What if she turns me down?"

"I'm pretty sure she won't," Alec said. He thought of Magnus again, with his bright smiles and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "No one could ever turn  _ you  _ down. You're Magnus Bane. There's like an entire line of people for you."

"Hmm, is there something you want to tell me, dear?" Magnus teased.

Alec's heart skipped a beat upon being called 'dear', and his face heated up.

Before he could say anything, Magnus asked again, "Do you like chocolates?"

Alec blinked. "Yes, why?"

"Well, I also found out that the girl I like doesn't like chocolates." Magnus sighed. "And I had bought an entire pack of gourmet chocolates for her, but I don't want to waste them. So I'll just give them to you."

Alec felt something brush his side and looked down to see a red heart-shaped box being handed to him through the side gap of the stall. He tentatively took the box, his fingers brushing against Magnus's as he did so.

"Thanks," he said, looking at the box unbelievingly. This wasn't some figment of his imagination. The situation was admittedly absurd, but still - Magnus Bane had given him a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day.

"You're welcome," Magnus said casually, as if he hadn't just made Alec's day. "Well, I'll be off now. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Alec stayed in the stall for a few more minutes after Magnus left, brushing his fingers across the velvety front of the box.

In the end, he did get chocolates from a cute boy.

Later, Alec would find out that Magnus's crush was single, after all, and his heart would fracture just that little bit like it did every time he saw Magnus with someone else. Sometimes, he wondered if Magnus remembered the boy from the stall beside him. He wondered if Magnus even cared.

He'd think about his own words to Magnus, many times. There was indeed a long line for Magnus Bane, and Alec was but one among them. Did he even stand a chance?

_ OF PRESENT _

"And what happens when benzene reacts with chlorine?" Alec asked, his eyes on the chemistry textbook in his hand.

"It forms Maleic anhydride," Magnus answered promptly. Alec gave a vague shake of his head and asked again,

"What about benzene and ozone?"

"No wait,  _ this  _ one's Maleic anhydride," Magnus said. Alec moved the textbook, and Magnus was glad because now he could finally see Alec's face.

Of course, Alec didn't look too pleased, but those details didn't matter.

They were out in the ground, Alec sitting in the bleachers while Magnus laid on his back, his head in Alec's lap. Alec had come because, apparently, he couldn't tolerate the hordes of girls who hounded him on Valentine's Day, and Magnus had tagged along. Now, Alec was quizzing Magnus on chemistry.

"What's with you and Maleic anhydride?" Alec asked. The overhead Sun was right above him, creating a sort of halo around him. He looked ethereal in the golden light.

Magnus shrugged.

Alec stared at him a moment longer, and returned the chemistry textbook to its place, where it blocked Magnus's view of Alec.

Magnus sighed internally, and reached for his backpack which lay on the step below. Alec's eyes were trained on his textbook, not noticing what Magnus was doing until a box of chocolates was placed on top of his textbook.

Alec stared at it for a moment before taking it in his hands, putting his textbook down.

"What's this?" He asked, and Magnus thought he could make out a small smile on Alec's face.

"Chocolates," Magnus said with a wink. "Just for one Alexander Lightwood. Everyone deserves to get chocolates from a cute boy on Valentine's Day. Or a girl, if you prefer them."

Alec didn't, and there was definitely a smile on his face as he looked at the box and then at Magnus.

"I didn't get anything for you, though," Alec said. Magnus's heart skipped a beat. Last time Alec told him that, he'd ended up kissing Magnus on the cheek.

But he was concussed then, and now he wasn't.

Magnus sat upright and turned to face Alec. "Well, I can think of something you could give me," he suggested with a light tone and a smile on his face.

_ A date,  _ he was about to say, but then Alec leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

It was just a quick touch of his lips to Magnus's, but it was enough to send a spark upto Magnus's brain and short-circuit it.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moments, Magnus still in disbelief at what had just happened. Then Alec's face turned an intense shade of red, and he turned away, packing his stuff quickly.

"I need to go," he said, the words coming out of his mouth a little too fast. Then he practically ran away.

Magnus sat there for a few more minutes, his fingers brushing against his lips.

He felt like he could hear wedding bells in the distance.

"Catarina, who do you think should go to the altar first, me or Alec?"

"Magnus,  _ I swear to God,  _ if you call me at 3:AM to ask such  _ stupid  _ questions again-"


	32. Operation Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place not long after Magnus and Alec's first meeting. Enjoy! :)

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"I heard Magnus broke up with Camille."

"I know. It was at the party last night."

"And we saw you with Magnus, so spill. What happened?"

"Well, I got to him first…"

"So you're together now?!"

"When can we meet him?!"

"Oh, finally! I can rest in peace now."

"Calm down, Izzy. Alec, tell us the whole thing."

"I.. er, I didn't ask him out."

"What?!"

"What?!"

"I just couldn't, okay! We're never going to happen. Just forget it."

"Why not?!"

"Alec, you've wanted this for a long time. So why didn't you-"

"Because I want more than just one date with him! I want to be his  _ boyfriend.  _ I want to be the one whom he takes to prom, and the one who sits beside him at all the games, and that's never going to happen because he doesn't want me, so just forget it!"

"What if he does want you?"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that's going to happen."

_ REALITY _

"Just watch," Ragnor whispered to Catarina. "He's going to sigh now. Maybe even swoon."

Across the table in the cafeteria, Magnus was staring off into space, his head propped up on his hand. He was absentmindedly stirring the salad with a finger, no doubt thinking about this mysterious 'Alec'.

Ragnor knew a lot of people, but he'd never heard of an 'Alec'.

Magnus sighed, and then swooned.

Catarina looked concerned. "Has he been like this all summer?"

"Ever since that Fourth of July party, yes," Ragnor muttered ominously. "There were a lot of people from different schools at that party. Even if he wanted to find Alec, it wouldn't be easy."

Magnus must've heard that, for he frowned and said, "Shut up. I'll find him one day. You'll see. Mine and Alec's is true love."

Ragnor snorted. "You've only met him once. You don't have his number. And even if you did meet him again, we don't know if he's gay."

Magnus pouted. "Catarina, tell Ragnor to stop being such a spoilsport."

"I'm just," Ragnor leaned back in his seat. "being logical."

Magnus seemed to take deep offense, and stood up, his chair jerking backwards. "Well, I will find Alec Lightwood, no matter what, and-"

"Wait," Ragnor interrupted. Now that name he knew. "Did you just say 'Lightwood'?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him?!" Magnus demanded as they walked through the hallway.

"Because I know him as  _ Alexander _ Lightwood, not  _ Alec,"  _ Ragnor explained.

Magnus paused. "Alexander? Is  _ that  _ his name?"

"Well, 'Alec' certainly is a good nickname for 'Alexander'," Catarina put in.

"Alexander," Magnus said experimentally. It was a beautiful name, and it belonged to a beautiful person. That's all he needed to know.

Magnus sighed. "Alexander. I love it."

Ragnor and Catarina exchanged a look, and then they stopped abruptly. Ragnor pointed to a tiny knot of people a little away. "Your Alec should be somewhere in there."

Magnus squinted at the group of people. It was mostly a group of girls, excited and chatterful - though one of them, black haired and tall, seemed to be more bored than anything else. In the middle of them was two boys.

One was golden haired, and stood tall and proud, talking to the girls with an easy smile. The other shrunk back against the lockers, listening to the conversation with a detached expression on his face.

He had black hair, and was wearing a gray hoodie and tattered jeans. His face was instantly familiar to Magnus.

"That's him!" Magnus exclaimed with delight, grabbing Ragnor's arm. "That's the one!"

"The blond?" Catarina asked, staring at the group.

"No!" Magnus said, somewhat annoyed. "The other one!"

"The one who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else?" Catarina asked again.

"Yep," Magnus confirmed. He sighed, looking at Alec -  _ Alexander _ \- and said, "Isn't he cute?"

"Well, now that you know who he is," Ragnor cut in, "What are you going to do?"

Magnus considered it for a moment. He still didn't know whether Alec was gay. Even if he was, there was a great possibility that he was still in the closet. This one was going to be a tough nut to crack.

And there was one other thing…

This time, Magnus didn't want to risk it. This time, he wanted to make sure his heart was going into the right hands.

"Well," he said eventually, a grin making its way onto his face. "I have a plan."


	33. Operation Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up - some sexual references in the chapter.  
I don't know what kind of questions are usually asked in America, but these are similar to ones I've been asked IRL, so I put them in.  
Enjoy!

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“I think Alec likes me.”

“Congratulations.”

“Does this mean I am free of this mess now?”

“No. I am not  _ sure  _ that he likes me. I need to make sure. Now, don’t look so glum, Ragnor. You too, Raphael.”

“Ignore them, Magnus. What are you going to do now?”

“Simple. A nice little game of Truth or Dare, and all the truth will come tumbling out.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too upfront if you ask him directly whether or not he likes you?”

“ _ Obviously  _ I’m going to be subtle. And I won’t do the asking - Jace and Isabelle will. I’ve already talked to them about it, and they’re on board. Maybe they’ll even dare Alec to kiss me. Or dare me to kiss him.”

“Let’s not go into fantasyland now."

"Agreed."

"You all are such spoilsports."

_ REALITY _

The party was going on in full swing, but Alec was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, said party was going to end in a few minutes with Magnus kicking everyone out of his house, but Alec was an essential guest of the after-party, when they would play Truth or Dare.

In the end, he found Alec sitting by himself in the backyard, head bowed. Magnus quietly tiptoed over and looked over Alec's shoulder to see what he was doing. Alec was reading something on his phone, and Magnus was beyond surprised when he took a closer look at it.

"Oh my God," he gasped. "Are you reading smutty fanfiction?!"

Alec jumped to his feet and whirled around, his face scarlet. Before he could say anything, however, Magnus grabbed his phone.

"Magnus!" Alec tried to grab the phone back, but Magnus had a few inches of height's advantage over him and held it away, scrolling through the contents.

"My, my, Alexander," he said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Alec as he scrolled through scenes involving handcuffs and whatnot. "You have some varied tastes."

Alec finally got hold of his phone with a squeak.

"Why are you here, anyway?" He asked, his face red.

Magnus shrugged. "I wanted to invite you to the after-party."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "There's an after-party?"

Magnus's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Of course! Just you and me."

Something shifted in Alec's eyes. Magnus couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it was there.

"And biscuit, and Jace, and Isabelle and Sermon," he added.

And now it was gone.

"Be there, okay?" Magnus said, and went back inside to put a stop to the party.

Magnus stepped into the living room where the five after-party attendees were seated after kicking out the last person, some lunatic who had snuck in alcohol and was trying to flirt with one of Magnus's father's prized paintings.

"Well," he said, sitting on the ground with the rest of them and completing the circle. "Now we're going to play Truth or Dare."

"Isn't it always," Clary muttered.

Magnus smiled at her. "I'll begin, shall I? Jace, Truth or Dare?"

Jace lifted his chin into the air. "Dare."

Magnus thought for a couple of moments, then dared him to lick Simon's cheek. Simon was incredulous, and then he was horrified when Jace actually did it.

"Now, Alec," Jace said, with all the air of someone who didn't just lick someone's cheek. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Alec said. "I don't trust you with dares."

"Okay," Jace grinned. Magnus wondered what he was about to do. He'd told Jace to be very, very, subtle.

"Suppose you're dying, and the only way you can live is if you make out with someone in this room, then who would you choose?"

Clearly, Jace didn't know what subtlety meant.

Alec was frowning at Jace, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Pass," he said.

"You can't do that!" Isabelle argued. "You're supposed to answer the question."

"Well, I don't want to," Alec said, and turned to Clary. "Truth or Dare?"

The game continued for a little while, and then it was Isabelle's turn. She asked Alec, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Alec said again.

Isabelle grinned. "Okay, so, suppose you took a dip in a vat of chocolate, completely naked. If you had to choose someone in this room to lick it all off, who would it be?"

Alec looked scandalized. Magnus could sympathize. But then, he thought he saw Alec's eyes flicker in his direction for a brief moment.

"Pass," Alec said again.

"So, if Magnus was stuck in a burning building and you were the only one who could save him, would you save him or would you let him die."

" _ Of course _ I'd save him! I'm not some animal, Iz."

"If you had to choose between sex with Leon Verlac and sex with Magnus Bane, who would you choose?"

"Pass."

"If you were tied up to a bed and then Magnus walked in, would you let him-"

"PASS!"

"If you were forced to choose between marriage with Magnus and marriage with, um, the school janitor, what would you-"

"Pass."

"Who would you do it with from everyone in this room?"

"Pass."

"If you choose me one more time, Jace, I'm going to break your legs," Alec warned.

Jace sighed, and turned to Magnus. "Magnus, Truth or Dare?"

Magnus wanted to yell at Jace and possibly teach him the meaning of subtlety. Instead he kept his cool, and, after a moment of consideration, chose Truth.

"Okay, Fuck, Marry, Kiss-"

"Isn't it 'Fuck, Marry,  _ Kill'?" _ Clary asked.

Jace shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Fuck, Marry, Kiss - Alec, Alexander, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec slapped his own forehead. Jace looked very smug with himself.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "That's quite the choice you've given me, Herondale."

Jace opened his mouth to say something when Clary's phone rang.

"Oh no," she said, looking at the caller ID. "It's my mom."

Clary's mom was very strict, and freaked out over the phone at her being outside until late in the night. Which meant she had to leave.

But Jace had volunteered to drop her. Which meant the Lightwoods had to leave, too.

"We'll continue this some other time," Magnus said, waving at them through the window of the car.

"With these two?" Alec raised an eyebrow, pointing to Jace and Isabelle, who looked affronted. "Not a chance."

Magnus grinned. Alec gave him a smile, slow and sweet, and then Jace hit the gas and they drove off.

Magnus watched them go, the image of Alec's smile playing around in his mind's eye, and he turned to go back inside his house.


	34. Operation Pretence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay! 😅
> 
> Warning : Evil Ex-girlfriend ahead 🤐

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Guys, I have the most brilliant plan ever!”

“Oh no.”

“What?!”

“Your last brilliant plan ended up with me dressed in nurse drag. I’m not getting involved in this.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. See, tomorrow night is Woolsey’s brother’s wedding, and I’m attending even though I’ll have to face two of my exes there, because my father decreed it, but I have no date.”

“So you’re going to ask Alec to be your date?”

“Wrong. I’m going to ask Alec to be my  _ fake  _ date.”

“...”

“...”

“What the fuck?”

“Basically, I’m going to ask Alec to pretend to be my boyfriend for the night. It’ll be almost like an actual date, and Alec will know what it will be like to be my boyfriend, and obviously he’s going to love it, and he’ll fall in love with me, and then later I’ll ask him to be my real boyfriend and he’ll say yes!”

“I.. don’t know. I don’t think this is a good idea, Magnus.”

“Of course it’s a good idea, Cat! You worry too much.”

“But he’ll have to face two of your exes, too.”

“Alec will be fine. It’s not like they’re going to jump at Alec’s throat.”

“Wait. You said two exes. One is Woolsey. Who’s the other?”

“Camille.”

_ REALITY _

“Hey, Alec?”

“Yeah?” Alec asked absentmindedly, his eyes on the book opened in front of him. His head was propped up on one hand, and the sunlight from the library window hit his face at all the right angles, tumbling into his eyes and making them glow like heaven.

“So, I have this wedding to attend tomorrow night,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s expression carefully. “And I don’t have anyone to go with me, so…”

“So?” Alec asked, his interest piqued.

“Will you, you know, pretend to be my boyfriend for the night?”

Alec looked at Magnus then, a small frown on his face. “ _ Pretend  _ to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “Because I need someone to go with me, and I can’t exactly ask just anyone, because this isn’t prom, it’s a friend’s brother’s wedding. And I was hoping you’d come along.”

Alec nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. “And what’s in it for me?”

Magnus smiled. “A nice night spent with yours truly. And free food.”

Alec returned the smile with laughter in his eyes, and said, “Okay.”

“Let’s go over the details again,” Magnus said as they drove into the venue. “We met in chemistry class, went to a coffee shop for our first date, have known each other for many months but started dating only recently, for about a month.”

“And one more thing,” Magnus added, looking seriously at Alec. “I’m used to showing my partners a lot of affection. So, if I take your hand, or put an arm around your shoulders, or even kiss you - not on the lips, of course - you’ll be fine with that, right?”

Alec nodded. “That’s all, right?”

Magnus nodded back, and got out of the car, handing the keys to one of the valet attendants. Woolsey’s family was very rich, which was no surprise since he lived in the same neighbourhood as Magnus. There would be a lot of people with silver spoons in their mouths - most of them, unfortunately, his neighbors - so Magnus braced himself.

He walked to Alec and held out a hand, looking at the large pavilion in front of him, and then back at Alec. “Shall we?”

The pavilion was minimally decorated, with silk purple drapes and cut glass strings hanging off the pillars. Magnus sat with Alec at their table, watching the bride and groom waltz in the middle of the dance floor as slow violin music played from one corner. The ceremony had taken place a couple of hours ago, followed by dinner. Alec had eaten very little, and when Magnus asked, he’d smiled and said, “I’m saving space for dessert.”

Indeed, Alec was having a chocolate truffle pastry right now, after enjoying two muffins, a cheesecake, a sugared donut and a bowl of fruit salad drenched in molten chocolate. Magnus turned his eyes to Alec, watching him blissfully eat without any care in the world. Alec caught his eye.

“Is there anything on my face?” He asked, dabbing at his mouth worriedly.

Magnus smiled. “No.”

Alec slowly lowered his hand, the white napkin going back to its place on the place. He looked more confused than anything else.

“You’ve been wiping your mouth after nearly every bite, darling,” Magnus said, and grinned. “There really is nothing on your face.”

Alec kicked him under the table, and Magnus laughed.

“Magnus!” Magnus turned around, a grin still stuck on his face, and saw Woolsey walk towards him, followed by a blond boy with an absentminded expression and a beautiful dark haired woman on his arm.

“Woolsey,” Magnus said, and stood up to greet him. He acknowledged Woolsey’s companions as well. “Malcolm. And I assume you’re his date?”

The last question was directed towards the woman with Malcolm. Alec came up beside Magnus, standing so close that their shoulders were touching.

Malcolm smiled at him. “Yes. Magnus, meet Annabel Blackthorn. Annabel, Magnus.”

They shook hands and then Magnus introduced Alec, curling a hand around his waist and saying. “This is my boyfriend. Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus smile grew infinitely, but he was sure no one noticed. Alec shook hands with everyone, and Magnus internally sighed in relief when he saw that Woolsey didn’t seem to mind Alec. He wasn’t that worried about Woolsey, anyway. Woolsey was a good guy.

There was one person, though, who he was very worried about, but there was no sign of her yet.

“So,” Woolsey asked, turning to Magnus, “I hope you had a good night?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, with a smile on his face. “It’s been a very good night.”

He could feel Alec’s smile getting tighter, though he couldn’t see his face. Alec hated small talk.

Woolsey was about to say something else when a familiar voice, highly dreaded, sounded from nearby, “Magnus!”

“Oh God no,” Magnus muttered under his breath and turned to look. Just as he suspected, Camille was walking in their direction.

“Magnus!” Camille said, stopping in front of him and giving him a broad smile. “How unexpected. It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Camille,” Magnus said, giving her a tight, somewhat polite small. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Camille said airily. Her eyes turned sharply to Alec. “You seem to be more than fine.”

Magnus ignored her tone. “Oh, I’m delighted. This is-“

Camille waved her hand dismissively. “Your latest conquest. I know. What’s his name?”

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said himself.

Camille’s eyes narrowed. She looked Alec up and down, and said, “He’s fine, I suppose.”

Magnus groaned internally. Alec gave him a wide eyed look.

“Where did you meet him?” Camille asked, her expression suggesting that Magnus might’ve met Alec inside a dumpster. Which he didn’t.

“We have Chemistry class together,” Alec said carefully.

Camille rolled her eyes. “Oh, how cute. How long have you been dating, then?”

“A couple of months, that’s all,” Magnus said airily. “Why are you so interested in our relationship, anyway?”

“Camille,” Woolsey said. “Your seat is on the other side of the room.”

Camille glared at him. “What, I can’t come over to greet my old boyfriend? Speaking of which,” she turned to Magnus. “I need to talk to you.”

“Anyway you have to say to me, say it here,” Magnus said.

“It’s personal,” Camille stated.

Magnus shrugged. “Then I’m not interested.”

Alec chuckled softly and Magnus turned to him, melting a little on the inside. Magnus leaned in and kissed his cheek, whispering, “You’re doing great, sweetheart.”

Alec blushed, and gave him a small smile. Magnus returned the smile, but the moment didn’t last long. Camille grabbed his elbow and dragged him away, ignoring the looks that everyone shot her.

“What?!” Magnus demanded as soon as Camille stopped, snatching his arm away. They weren’t far from the others, just a couple of tables away.

Camille shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re so desperate you’d do anything, Magnus.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Desperate? Me? I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

Camille shook her head. “I’m not mistaken.”

She threw a condescending look in Alec’s direction. Everyone had seated themselves around the small table. Woolsey and Hypatia were engaged in a conversation, while Malcolm and Annabel quietly whispered to themselves. Alec was picking at the pastry he’d never gotten to finish, and was about to take a bite when Camille said, eyeing the tiny stack of plates near him, 

“How much is he going to eat, anyway?”

Camille’s voice was not low, and Alec clearly heard what she said. His cheekbones flushed a dark pink, and he bit his lip, slowly dropping the fork back into the plate.

Magnus’s heart panged at the sight. No one had to feel ashamed about how much they ate.

“What’s your problem?!” He demanded, turning back to Camille.

Camille raised her chin. “My problem,” she said, “is that you’re so desperate to look like you’ve moved on that you picked a nobody from the streets and made him your boyfriend just so that you could flaunt him in front of my face.”

“Alec’s not a nobody,” Magnus said firmly. “And I moved on a long time ago, Camille. Get over your wishful thinking.”

Camille pressed her lips together tightly, and then stepped closer to Magnus, placing a hand on his arm.

“I know you didn’t, Magnus,” she said patronisingly. “I have friends from your school, you know. They tell me… that you’ve always moved on very quickly after a breakup. But after we split, you didn’t date anyone for a long time. Isn’t it obvious?” She looked into Magnus’s eyes, who was extremely wary of her gaze. “I know I’m still in your heart, Magnus.”

Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Camille silenced him. “Let’s get back together. I can give you much more than he can. He’s clearly not as experienced as I am, and I know you have a weakness for blue eyes, but he’s average at best. I'm a much better match for you, Magnus."

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Magnus asked simply.

"Magnus, you have to understand-"

"There's nothing to understand," Magnus said sharply. "And there is only one person here who can decide who is best for me - myself. I say Alec is the one for me, and that's final."

"And then you'll break up with him in what? A month?" Camille asked.

"No," Magnus said.  _ Never. I'll never let him go. _

_ Not if he lets go of me first. _

"Fine," Camille breathed out, her eyes wide. "If you say so. But…"

"But?"

"There is one last thing."

Before Magnus could say anything, Camille leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

It was as if an alarm went off inside Magnus's head, signalling danger far too late. Magnus almost screamed and pushed Camille away.

“What the hell, Magnus?!” Camille screamed, looking scandalised. “How could you just  _ kiss  _ me like that?”

“I didn’t-“ Magnus started, but was put down by Camille’s hysterical screaming.

“You say you don’t want to get together, and then you just kiss me?!” She was saying, waving her arms about. More and more people were starting to look in their direction. “What is wrong with you?!”

Magnus didn’t dare look in Alec’s direction. Did Alec see what had happened? What did he think?

_ I swear to God,  _ Magnus thought, his heart palpitating,  _ if she’s ruined any chance of me being with Alec- _

“Did you see what he did?!” Camille said to someone nearby, and Magnus realised that Alec was now standing near them, his arms crossed. Magnus couldn’t read his expression. It troubled him.

“I did,” Alec said bluntly. “I saw everything.”

“Alec-“ Magnus said, but Alec placed a hand on his shoulder and silenced him. He looked into Magnus’s eyes, as if he could see everything there, know what Magnus was thinking just by looking into his eyes.

“I know,” he whispered, cupping Magnus’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. For a moment, everything fell away, and Magnus felt calmness overtake him as he looked into Alec’s eyes. Alec let his hand drop, and turned to Camille.

“I saw that  _ you  _ kissed him first,” Alec said. “And made it out to be the other way. Were you hoping to drive a wedge between us?”

Camille looked stunned at the accusation. She didn’t say anything, just stood there with her lips pressed together.

“Sorry,” Alec said dryly, grabbing Magnus’s arm and pulling him close. “But you’ll have to try better than  _ that  _ to break  _ us  _ up.”

Magnus was stunned. He could only stare at Alec, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

“Seriously,” Alec muttered, rolling his eyes. “It’s happened in way too many movies. And books.”

Magnus couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He kissed Alec on the cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

Alec shot him a small, nervous smile. “You too.”

Magnus paused. Did Alec think that it was all part of the act?

“No, I-“

“Oh,  _ please!”  _ Camille’s voice cut in. “It’s not like you’re _ actually _ dating, anyway.”

Alec’s face went pale. Magnus slowly turned to Camille, who was looking triumphant.

“Camille,” Magnus said with as much sensibility as he could muster. “What the hell?”

“The classic fake-date act,” she huffed. “You thought I actually bought it? I could see right through it all. He can’t even  _ pretend  _ to be a good boyfriend!”

Camille turned on Alec as she spoke, and Alec, wide-eyed, looked as if he’d just been slapped in the face.

“Camille-“ Magnus said, but Alec gave his hand a small squeeze.

“Forget it,” he whispered. “There’s no point.”

Magnus looked at him. Alec was looking downwards, his eyes hidden from view. Magnus thought of when he’d looked into Alec’s eyes a few moments ago. Was there something he’d missed in those eyes? Did Alec hear everything that Camille said about him?

“Alec-“

Alec shook his head and turned away, letting go of Magnus’s hand and walking away.

“Alec, wait!” Magnus cried out, but Alec was walking too fast.

“Let him go,” Camille said mildly. “He’s so-“

“Shut up!” Magnus snapped at her and turned to Woolsey. “I’m sorry about the mess. Give my wishes to your brother.”

Woolsey nodded at him. “I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t expect Camille to be so rude.”

Magnus could hear Camille say something, but it was all in the background. He didn’t care.

“See you later, then,” Magnus told Woolsey, and then he turned and ran after Alec.


	35. Operation Comfort

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Where is he going?!"

"I have no idea! I've been following him for the past 30 minutes. He just seems to be walking aimlessly. And he's walking so fast!"

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"For God's sake, Ragnor, I  _ do not  _ want to hear the 'I told you so' speech right now."

"Ok, whatever. What will you do after you've caught up to him?"

"Just talk, I guess. And sort out stuff. And, oh God, we planned to spend the night at my place and if this doesn't go right then it's going to be so awkward."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and- Oh wait he just texted me. 'You go ahead, I'll come over in a while'. What the hell?"

"Well, you really need to catch up to him right now."

"I'm trying! Wait, he just walked into a park."

"A park?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll go talk to him now, and I'll call you guys later, okay?"

"Don't you dare. You've already disturbed my sleep."

"I can assure you that one night of sleeplessness won't affect your complexion, my sweet cabbage."

_ REALITY _

Magnus had to make a stop at a late night convenience store, and then he went into the park to find Alec.

The park wasn't huge, and Magnus found Alec in very little time. He was sitting on a bench, facing away from the path and throwing pebbles into a small pond in front of him. Magnus slowly walked up behind him and set a small tub of ice cream with a wooden spoon on top beside Alec.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured to Alec. "I just had to pick this up."

Alec froze, and slowly turned, his eyes downcast.

"I know you told me to go home," Magnus said, "but you seemed upset, and I- I wanted to check on you."

Alec didn't reply. Instead he turned back to the pond and threw the pebble in his hand. It landed in the pond with a splash, sending ripples in all directions.

Magnus watched the water sway, and sat down on the bench. There was silence for a while, and then Alec asked,

"Why me?"

Magnus looked at him.

"Why did you ask  _ me?"  _ Alec went on, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Did you really want to flaunt in front of Camille?"

"No, Alec," Magnus said. " _ No." _

"Then  _ why?" _ Alec demanded, his voice low and confused and going straight to Magnus's heart.

Magnus looked at him a long moment, and then reached out, placing his hand on Alec's knee.

"I- I just wanted to spend time with you," he confessed. "I didn't expect any of that to happen. I'm sorry, Alexander."

Alec was silent. He threw another pebble into the pond and then chuckled, his voice dull and void.

"It's okay," he said, smiling faintly. "It's not your fault. It's just… it's just how I am."

Magnus looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You heard what Camille said," Alec said. "I can't even pretend to be a good boyfriend. No wonder no one's ever asked me out."

Another pebble went into the pond.

"Alec," Magnus started slowly. "Did you hear everything she said?"

Alec's faint, sad smile told it all.

"None of it is true," Magnus said.

"You don't know that," Alec said, looking downwards.

"No," Magnus declared with conviction. " _ She  _ doesn't. But I do." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, turning his face and looking into his eyes. "I know you. I know what you are. I know you're beautiful, and kind, and sweet and so, so, amazing. Believe me, Alexander. I know you trust me more than you trust her, so trust me on this. She's only met you today. I've known you for a long time now. Surely my word is worth more than hers?"

Alec blinked, looking more confused than ever. He just stared at Magnus, his lips slightly parted, his eyes betraying the war within himself.

"And as for why people haven't asked you out," Magnus shrugged. "They're just not lucky enough. Only someone with the greatest luck will be able to find someone like you."

_ And I'm so lucky to have found you, Alexander,  _ he wanted to add.

There was silence again, and Magnus and Alec just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Magnus brushed his thumb across Alec's cheekbone and leaned in, softly kissing Alec on the forehead.

Alec drew in a shuddering breath and hugged Magnus tight, burying his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. Magnus held Alec, one hand caressing Alec's hair, and they sat there in silence for a long time, the only sounds of distant traffic and the night winds blowing through the park.

When the tears rolled down Magnus's neck, seeping into the jacket of his suit, he pretended not to notice them.

Magnus had no idea how much time had passed in the park, or even what the time was then, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd waited until Alec calmed down, and then let him finish the ice-cream, cracking a joke every now and then to cheer him up.

Magnus had considered asking Alec out in the park, but couldn't bring himself to, not after everything Camille had said. He doubted that Alec would appreciate being asked out by him, especially after that comment Camille made about ditching Alec in a month.

Maybe someday, soon, he would be able to ask Alec out, with no weights hanging over the both of them.

Now they were walking back home, and had just gotten out of the park when Alec said,

"Magnus?"

Magnus stopped and looked at Alec. Alec stepped closer to him, linking their arms together. He smiled up at Magnus.

"To have you, too," he said, his smile the brightest Magnus had ever seen. "Anyone would be lucky."

_ Maybe you can be the lucky one,  _ Magnus almost said.

Maybe that day was coming sooner than he thought.


	36. Operation Sleepover

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“Ragnor! We reached home!”

“Good for you.”

“Oh come on, cheer up a little.”

“You woke me up for the second time in the middle of the night, Magnus. Obviously, I’m not happy about it.”

“Sure… I was planning to call Catarina first, but she didn’t pick up. Obviously, you were next in line.”

“She must’ve dumped her phone in the toilet. Good for her.”

“Oh, come on! I’m not _ that _bad.”

“...”

“Okay, nevermind. But the point is - I’m home! All alone! With Alec! Who’s spending the night!”

“Keep your voice down!” 

“Relax, Alec is in the bathroom, and our walls are thick.”

“How thick?”

“Thick enough that you can press your ear against the wall and still not hear my activities in the shower.”

“Too much information, Magnus.”

“Hehe.”

“Anyway, text Catarina and tell her you’re home. I’m going to bed. Have fun with Alec.”

“Oh, I intend to do just that.”

_ REALITY _

Magnus went into the bathroom to change his own clothes as soon as Alec came out. He changed quickly, removing his suit and putting on a pair of silk pants. He didn’t need a shirt. Alec would definitely prefer to see him shirtless.

Except when he stepped out of the room, Alec was already asleep on his bed, the suit he was wearing neatly folded next to him. Magnus pouted a little. 

“He didn’t even get to see me shirtless,” he mumbled to himself, then shrugged it off. Alec must’ve been really exhausted after all the events of the night.

Magnus put Alec’s and his suits away, and then took a moment to consider where he should sleep. Would Alec mind if Magnus slept on the bed next to him? They had already slept together once, so maybe not, but Magnus didn’t know for sure. He could sleep on the couch downstairs. He briefly considered one of the guest bedrooms before he remembered that his father kept them locked after a party had gotten a little too wild and out of control. And if he did stay here, he had his peculiar habit of hugging anyone or anything close to him in his sleep, which could make things awkward in the morning.

Magnus sighed and flopped onto the bed. He covered Alec’s body with the duvet at the foot of the bed, and then laid back for a moment. He thought for a few more moments of where to sleep, and then decided at last to settle on the couch.

He got up and took a pillow - there was a spare blanket in his closet, which he intended to take along with him - and went around the bed to turn off the light, whose switch was just above the nightstand on Alec’s side of the bed. The room was now lit only by a dim bedlight. Magnus took one last look at Alec, and had only just turned to leave when he felt Alec’s hand take his wrist.

“Magnus?” he whispered.

Magnus froze, and slowly turned to Alec. His eyes were open only a fraction, his gaze fixed on Magnus.

“Where are you going?” Alec asked in a low murmur.

_ Downstairs, _Magnus tried to say, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

“Stay with me,” Alec said, pulling Magnus closer by his hand. His eyes slipped shut, and this time he fell asleep for real.

Magnus’s head was spinning. Alec wanted him to stay with him. _ Alec wanted him to stay with him. _

Alec’s grip was tight on Magnus’s wrist. Magnus didn’t mind, and climbed into bed beside Alec, pushing him into the middle. He lay awake for a long time, looking at Alec’s sleeping form, and then he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he was not surprised to wake up with Alec in his arms.

When Magnus went downstairs after getting ready, he was definitely surprised to see his father sitting at the dining table.

“Dad?” Magnus said. “What are _ you _doing here?”

“Magnus,” his father said, standing up. “We need to talk.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You know, most children would expect at least a ‘How are you doing?’ from their parents.”

Magnus’s father looked him up and down. “You seem to be doing well enough, son.”

Magnus sighed and went over to the dining table, dumping his backpack in one chair and sitting in another. “What?”

Magnus’s father pressed his lips together considerably before speaking. “A couple of my colleagues expired a few days ago.”

“And we have to go to the funeral?” Magnus asked, not inconsiderately.

Magnus’s father shook his head. “The funeral is over. I just want to tell you that I’ve decided to take their daughter into my custody.”

It took a few moments for Magnus to process what his father had said. “You’re _ adopting _someone?!”

“Yes,” Magnus’s father said. “Her name is Shinyun Jung. She’ll be arriving this evening, and I expect you to be good to her.”

“I don’t want an adopted sister!” Magnus almost yelled.

“Well,” his father said. “You don’t have a choice, Magnus.”

“You could’ve at least asked me before doing this!” Magnus said. “You’re just going to leave for work everyday! _ I’m _ the one who has to put up with her, _ I’m _ the one who has to talk to her everyday, and _ I’m _the one who has to live with her! You could’ve at least told me-”

Magnus stopped short when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned just as Alec entered the room, looking surprised at the sight of Magnus’s father.

“Come on, Alec,” Magnus said, scooping up his backpack and getting up. “We’re going.”

“But-” Alec said, but Magnus had already taken his hand and pulled him out into the living room. He could hear his father saying something, but chose to ignore him.

“What about breakfast?” Alec asked after they left the house. 

“We’ll just grab something on the way,” Magnus said bluntly. He stopped for a moment after they were a considerable distance away from home.

“Everything okay?” Alec asked, giving Magnus’s hand squeeze.

Magnus gave a small nod. “My dad decided to adopt someone.”

Alec was silent, urging him on.

“It’s just,” Magnus went on. “He’s such a shit father, and now he’s adopting someone, and I just- I don’t know what to think.”

Alec nodded. “And-?”

“I don’t want an adopted sister,” Magnus confessed. 

Alec chuckled. Magnus whirled on him.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded. 

“Sorry, it’s just-” Alec held up the hand that wasn’t holding Magnus’s. “Isabelle was just like that when we adopted Jace. She warmed up to him, eventually.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’m not like Isabelle.”

Alec nodded seriously, and then his face broke out into laughter.

“Alec!”

“Okay, sorry!” Alec grinned at him, and pulled him along. “Now come on, drama queen. We’re getting late for school.”

Magnus pouted but followed Alec readily.

Somewhere among the thoughts of his new adopted sister, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would get to walk to school everyday with Alec like this, their hands liked between them.


	37. Operation Victim

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“So, how’s your new adopted sister?”

“Eh… Let’s talk about more important stuff.”

“Like?”

“Alec. Duh.”

“Right. Your new plan. What is it?”

“Yeah, about that… remember that one plan we tried out long ago, the one where we tried to have Alec get pretend-beaten up and have me ‘rescue’ him? The first plan Raphael was involved in?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, this is kind of similar to that, except I’m the one getting beaten up.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Magnus. What the fuck?”

“I’m not  _ actually  _ going to get beaten up, okay?! It’s all pretend, and we’ll do it where Alec can see us, and he’ll swoop in save me, and then we’ll know for sure whether he likes me or not!”

“I’m pretty sure Alec would rescue you regardless of whether he likes you or not.”

“It’s the  _ reaction  _ that matters, Ragnor. Now, if Alec doesn’t like me, he’ll just be like, ‘Whoa, are you okay?’ and move on. But if he likes me, he’s going to fuss over me all like, ‘Oh my God, oh Magnus, are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Are you alright? Do you want me to kiss your wounds better?’”

“This is very stupid plan.”

“Oh, cease wounding me, Raphael. It’ll be  _ fine.” _

“What if it won’t?”

“Which is why  _ you  _ will hire proper men to deal with me. Make sure they aren’t wussies, and tell them clearly that they shouldn’t  _ actually  _ harm me, but only pretend to do so.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“I’ll just cross my fingers and hope this works out, then.”

“Yeah, Cat. Let’s do that.”

_ REALITY _

Magnus leaned against the wall and waited.

They’d chosen a location en route from the school to Alec’s house. It was almost sunset, and the sky was painted in hues of gold and red.

Magnus straightened, seeing a group of three boys walk in his direction. They looked better than the ones from last time, walking tall and proud and looking straight at Magnus. Magnus watched them, wondering where Alec was.

“You’re Bane?” One of them asked, with hair dyed purple and a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull on it. The other two were similarly dressed - one with a gold chain hung around his neck and sporting a leather jacket with spikes, the other with his hair spiked up and a metal ring in his lip.

Magnus squared his shoulders. “Yes.”

Purple Hair grinned. Magnus barely had time to brace himself as Lip Ring and Leather Jacket grabbed each of his arms and Purple Hair’s fist swung at him.

It collided with his solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him, and Magnus gasped. It hurt. It  _ actually  _ hurt.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, preferably,  _ What the fuck?! _

But then the second punch came, this time to his face. Magnus’s head turned 

Savagely as the blow hit his cheekbone, and then they kept coming until Magnus lost count of how many punches and kicks were delivered to him and where.

Suddenly they stopped, and Magnus heard a lot of voices besides the buzzing that seemed to be stuck in his ears, and then someone else was in front of him, gently touching his shoulder, and Magnus realised that he had somehow ended up sitting on the ground.

He opened his eyes, and that simple action hurt, too, only to see Alec standing above him, looking angelic in the golden light of the evening.

“Magnus?” Alec said. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Those damn fuckers beat me up,” Magnus mumbled, too much in pain to even be properly pissed off at those people.

“What? Nevermind,” Alec said, shaking his head. “Let’s patch you up first. My home is close. We can go there. Can you walk?”

Magnus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to clear his muddled head. “Maybe.”

“Just.. try standing up. I’ll try to carry you there,” Alec said. Magnus slowly stood up, his muscles protesting - damn those boys - and Alec scooped him up.

Okay, maybe Magnus’s legs weren’t really hurting. Maybe he just wanted Alec to carry him for a while. It wasn’t exactly a kind thing to do, making Alec carry him while he could walk perfectly fine, but Magnus wasn’t below passing up such an opportunity.

They settled in Alec’s kitchen, with Magnus sitting on the counter and Alec rummaging around for the first aid kit. After searching through the drawers below, Alec was going through the cupboards above now, opening and closing doors and rummaging through their contents. Magnus was furiously sending Raphael text after text regarding the tragedy that had befell him.

Raphael sent back a vehement text, saying that he and Ragnor had told the boys very carefully not to hurt Magnus, and had no idea why they would beat him up.

Magnus had an idea. He was brown, he was bisexual, he was widely misunderstood as a rich asshole. Those were enough reasons to get beaten up.

It still hurt, though.

“Excuse me,” Alec muttered, standing right in front of Magnus and opening the cupboard right above him. Magnus looked at Alec, who was standing very close to Magnus, his neck craned as he looked for the first aid kit. Magnus stared at his neck, which was wonderfully shaped. Alec had smooth, pale skin, and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder how that neck would look with one, two hick-

“Found it,” Alec muttered with a small smile and pulled out the red box, setting it down beside Magnus. As he opened it, Magnus couldn’t help but ask,

“Is it bad?”

“Nothing that won’t heal,” Alec said smoothly, pulling out a wad of cotton and some antiseptic. “Tell me about your sister, by the way.”

Magnus frowned. “Why do you want to hear about her?”

Alec shrugged philosophically, and Magnus sighed.

“She’s awful,” he said. Alec raised an eyebrow, pouring some antiseptic onto the cotton.

“What did she do?” He asked, gently taking Magnus’s chin in one hand and dabbing at the corner of Magnus’s mouth. It stung a little

“Well, she’s really snoopy,” Magnus said, suddenly realising that Alec was trying to distract him. “She was snooping around in the house and opened the door of the storage room.”

“Shit,” Alec said, his eyes widening. The storage room was where Magnus kept Blueberry the bat. “What happened to Blueberry?”

Magnus sighed. “Father was not pleased. Blueberry is in the care of the animal control services now.”

Alec nodded sadly and pulled out a pill from the kit, handing it to Magnus along with a glass of water. “For the pain,” he said.

Magnus nodded and took the pill, then noticed that Alec seemed a little nervous, his hands fidgeting on the hem of his sweater.

“Also,” Alec said, blushing a beet red, “you’ll have to take off your shirt.”

Magnus blinked. “What?”

“Your shirt,” Alec repeated, looking away. “I just, uh, want to make sure you didn’t break a rib or anything.”

Magnus nodded, trying not to laugh at Alec’s expression, and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off entirely. He looked up again to see Alec staring at his chest as if it were some new revelation of the dawn. Atleast, that’s what Magnus hoped that stare meant.

Magnus cleared his throat and Alec snapped out of it. He stepped closer, his fingers hovering over Magnus’s chest, just barely brushing against his skin. Alec examined Magnus’s chest and said, a fierce blush covering his delicate cheeks, “Your ribs are, uh, fine. You might have a bruise or two, though.”

Magnus nodded. Whenever he imagined Alec touching his chest, that was definitely not what he expected his boyfriend-to-be to say.

Then he asked, only half joking, “Do you want me to take off my pants, too?”

Alec’s head shot up to look at him, choking and spluttering. Magnus patted his shoulder and burst out laughing, and only then did Alec calm down, his blush having grown twice as red.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, still laughing, and then broke off suddenly, clutching his side. “Ouch.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said, placing a hand on Magnus’s arm. “The pain should be gone once the pill takes effect.”

Magnus looked at Alec once again, his face red as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater, and felt a small smile spread across his face, full of fondness for his Alexander.

“Okay,” Magnus said, giving Alec a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for everything.”

Alec froze, his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing rapidly as he tried to form coherent sentences. In the end, he simply said, “You’re welcome.”

Magnus put his shirt back on. “I should get going.”

“Do you want me to drop you?” Alec asked, looking at him earnestly.

Magnus smiled at him, answering without a moment’s hesitation. “Yes.”


	38. Operation High

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Catarina!”

“Magnus, careful!”

“Oh, oops. Sorry.”

“Why is he saying sorry to the ground?”

“I don’t know. Magnus, are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fantastic. I’m great. No need to worry about me.”

“Okay?”

“Oh, by the way, Catarina, did you  _ see  _ Alec over there?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh, he’s just… so, so,  _ sexy.” _

“...”

“...”

“Magnus, are you drunk?”

“ _ No.” _

“You  _ are,  _ aren’t you?”

“No, I just drank some of that- that punch.”

“Clearly someone spiked the punch. I’m going to hunt them down and kick them.”

“But  _ Alec-“ _

“What?”

“Oh, I just… I want to grab him take him up to the bedroom and just-“

“STOP!”

“You’re  _ so  _ lucky Raphael’s not here.”

“I’m going to go seduce him. I'll take him upstairs and convince him to give into his gayest fantasies. I know he has them."

“Magnus,  _ no!” _

“Bye, Cat!”

"No, wait!"

_ REALITY _

Magnus woke up in his bed the next morning with a pounding headache and a vague memory of drinking Malcolm Fade’s vodka which he had snuck into the party. Magnus grunted and sat up, meeting Catarina’s stern eyes. She was standing with Ragnor by her side.

“Hey,” Magnus said. He couldn’t remember what happened after the vodka. “Did anything happen last night?”

Catarina snorted. “Well, you were drunk out of your mind last night, thanks to some spiked punch.”

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “The spike was punc- I mean, the punch was spiked, too?”

“He’s still drunk,” Ragnor muttered in disgust.

Magnus frowned at him. “I am  _ not  _ drunk.”

“Well, Ragnor tasted the punch, and he confirmed it was spiked,” Catarina said, then frowned. She turned to Ragnor. “How do you know what alcohol tastes like, anyway?”

“Blame Magnus,” Ragnor mumbled.

Magnus sighed, massaging his head. He really had the worst headache.

“Is there Advil?” He asked. 

“Shinyun’s getting some,” Catarina said.

Magnus pressed his lips together at the mention of his new adopted sister. Just then, the door opened a fraction and Shinyun’s head poked in, pale and poker-faced, and she hurled the pack of Advil towards Magnus. Magnus just barely caught it, and the door slammed shut.

"Rude," Magnus muttered, and reached for the jug of water on his nightstand. After he took the pill, he turned to Catarina and asked, "So, what happened last night?"

Catarina crossed her arms. "Well, there's someone here to yell at you about that."

Magnus blanched. "Oh no."

Catarina gave him a small shrug and a smile, and called out, "Tessa!"

Tessa was one of the quieter girls at school, yet she'd managed to score not one, but two handsome boyfriends. And then there was Magnus, who was unable to make any headway in his desired relationship with Alec. He wished he knew her secret.

Presently, Tessa threw open the door and walked in, her brown hair flying like a cloud of dust. Her eyes were gray and stormy, matching her expression.

"Magnus-" she began, her voice tight, but Magnus interrupted.

"If you're going to yell at me, atleast tell me why!"

"Why?  _ Why?"  _ Tessa thundered. "You tried to get off on my boyfriend, that's why!"

Magnus blinked, a little shocked and more than a little confused. "Which one?"

"Will!" Tessa said, which wasn't surprising since Will Herondale and Alec looked alike from a distance. "You climbed into his lap and tried to kiss him! You told him you wanted to have babies with him! Now he's sitting in a dark corner and contemplating existence! I left Jem with him." Tessa crossed her arms and stared him down. "And came here to give you a piece of my mind."

"In my defense," Magnus said. "I was drunk."

Tessa scoffed, and her eyes fell on something that Magnus was holding in his hands. Magnus looked down at his plushie and held it protectively.

"Why do you have a plushie that looks eerily like my boyfriend?" Tessa asked.

"Why do you have a boyfriend that looks eerily like my future boyfriend?" Magnus shot back.

Tessa blinked. "Your future boyfriend?"

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said dreamily, holding his plushie tightly. He heard Ragnor fake-gag and glared at him.

"Okay," Tessa said, and shrugged. "I'll go now."

Tessa turned to leave but Magnus called out after her, "Wait!"

Tessa looked at him.

Magnus hesitated a moment, biting his lip, then asked, "About Will, I'm sorry. How is he?"

Tessa smiled at him, and he relaxed a fraction, not noticing that it was a very weird smile.

"He's a little mentally scarred, is all," Tessa said. "He'll get over it."

She exchanged a look with Catarina and Ragnor, and left the room.

Jace walked into the room, talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, yes. Of course. I'll make sure to tell him. Everything okay, right?"

Jace cut the call, and looked at Alec, who was lying face down on the bed. Jace sat down beside him and patted his shoulder. Alec turned his head halfway towards Jace, his cheek pillowed against the bedclothes. "He doesn't remember that he climbed onto my lap and tried to kiss me and said that he wanted to have babies with me and that he definitely would've kissed me if his friends didn't pull him away?"

"No," Jace said. "And his friends made up some story to tell him, so don't worry."

Alec frowned a little. "So it won't be awkward?"

"It will be if you don't forget about what happened last night," Jace said, looking at him pointedly.

Alec sighed.

“Ok fine, it’s forgotten,” he said after a while.

Jace grinned at him. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to take pity on you guys and wrote an extra about how Magnus’s April Fool’s Day went - after he and Alec start dating, of course!  
Just scroll down and click on ‘Next Work’ and you should get there. Enjoy!


	39. Operation Sick

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"RAGNOR! CATARINA! A TERRIBLE DISASTER HAS HAPPENED!"

"What happened?!"

"Alec- Alec hates me!"

"..."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not-"

" _ No,  _ Catarina! He hates me! He's been running away from me for the past few days! He always gives me this weird look like I- like I showed up in the middle of the night and… peed on his bed… or something. And he didn't even show up today!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you're just overthinking it."

"I'm not! He hates me! I've done something wrong. What have I done wrong?"

"Magnus!"

"Raphael! A terrible-"

"Shut your mouth! I could hear you all the way from the other end of this hallway. I just talked to Lily."

"What did she say? Does Alec hate me?"

"No."

"Oh Thank God-"

"And he didn't come today because he's home sick."

"He's homesick? Why would he be homesick?"

" _ No.  _ He's home.  _ Sick.  _ As in he's in his home, and he's sick. He's ill. He is ailing."

"Oh-  _ Oh wait, what?!" _

"He's not feeling well."

"And he's all alone in his house?"

"Lily texted him in front of me. He told her that he was, in fact, home alone."

"Thank you for that information, Raphael."

"Magnus, you are  _ not-" _

"You shall not stop me, Ragnor!"

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to Alec's home. I'm going to take care of him. Everyone likes someone who can look after you. Also I want to be there for Alec, and  _ none of you can stop me! _ "

_ REALITY _

After his grand speech to his friends, Magnus sneaked out of school - which was one of his specialities, and ran in the direction of Alec's house.

He was worried for Alec, who was unwell and alone in his house, and desperately wanted to be there with him, and  _ for  _ him. And to do whatever he could to make Alec feel better, in every sense of the word.

Finally, he reached Alec's home. Magnus rang the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Alec to open the door.

Alec opened the door a few moments later, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as soon as he saw Magnus. Magnus took him in, his wide eyes which were rimmed with red, his parted lips, his cheeks and nose flushed red. His hair was completely messy, the locks spilling onto his face like ink. He was wearing a set of plain light blue pajamas, and was holding a bowl of soup in his hands.

Even when he was sick, Alec was incredibly _ gorgeous. _

For a while, Alec didn't respond, only stared at Magnus with those wide eyes - first with shock, then disbelief, as if he couldn't quite believe Magnus was actually here.

Magnus could relate. Sometimes he had trouble believing that Alec was an actual, real entity.

He reached out and cupped Alec's cheek, which was hot with fever, and said with a delicate smile, "Hey."

Alec blinked, still staring at him with those wide, blue eyes.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in? I don't want to stand on your doorstep all day, and I definitely don't want your neighbours to think that I'm some annoying salesperson."

Alec blinked again, then flushed deeply and stepped aside, muttering under his breath, "Sorry".

Magnus stepped inside, and Alec shut the door behind him. In the living room, the TV was turned on, playing some action film, and there was a blanket haphazardly lying on the couch. Clearly, Alec had been camping in the living room.

Magnus turned to Alec, who was staring back at him not with shock, not with disbelief, but something else entirely, something Magnus couldn't put a finger on.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked him in a low voice.

"Better," Alec said meaningfully, his eyes flicking down to the soup bowl. "Much better."

Magnus nodded. Before he could say anything, Alec asked, "Why did you come here?"

Magnus blinked, stunned. "I- I heard you were unwell and wanted to check on you."

Alec looked at him. "What about classes?"

His voice sounded a little husky, but it was perfect.

Magnus shrugged. "Eh, who cares? Besides, classes are humanity's bane, and I'd much rather be here with you."

Alec laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Magnus panicked and ran to the kitchen, fetching a glass of water for Alec. Alec took the glass gratefully, and Magnus held his soup bowl as he sipped the water, his cough subsiding.

"You should go," Alec said as he went into the kitchen to return the glass.

"I told you," Magnus called out after him. "I'd much rather stay with you!"

He heard Alec sigh from the kitchen. "Fine."

When Magnus had pictured himself looking after a sick Alec, he had pictured himself and Alec lying in bed, or on a couch, Magnus holding him as he slept in peace. He definitely did not expect him and Alec sitting at the opposite ends of a couch, a distance of five feet between them. Unfortunately, that's exactly how it was.

Alec had just finished his soup and taken his medicines for the fever, his blanket wrapped around him. He had sneezed some minutes ago, and Magnus was still reeling from the cuteness of it. Alec had adorably scrunched up his face as he sneezed, and he was squinty-eyed for a few moments after. It was so, so adorable.

"You really should go," Alec said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now. I don't really have a choice - the pills make me sleepy."

"It's fine," Magnus said, flicking his hand dismissively. "I'll stay."

Alec gave him a look. "What are you going to do?"

Magnus shrugged and pointed at the TV. "I'll just watch TV. And you can sleep here, if you want. Use my lap as a pillow."

Alec shook his head vehemently. "No it's fine. I'll go up. I don't want you to get sick because of me."

Magnus frowned. "Is it a viral fever?"

Alec bit his lip and shook his head.

"See, if it's not a viral fever, it's not contagious," Magnus pointed out. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, his teeth worrying at his lower lip.

Magnus held out a hand. "I'm sure."

Alec sighed and smiled a little, lying down on the couch with his head resting in Magnus's lap. Magnus smiled down at him and threaded his hand through Alec's hair.

"Have you been pulling all-nighters again?" Magnus asked, trying to determine the cause of Alec's fever.

Alec nodded, and peeked one eye open, giving Magnus a sheepish smile. "Only a few days. And I've been eating whole tubs of ice cream at three in the morning."

Magnus slapped Alec's head lightly, shaking his head. "No wonder you've gotten sick."

Alec gave a low whine of protest. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Magnus asked, his voice low and soft, "Are you feeling better?"

"So much better," Alec whispered, his voice lulled by sleep. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus's heart melted in that moment, full of love for his Alexander. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he said in the end was,

"It's nothing."


	40. Operation Hope

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

"You know… I think Magnus really likes you."

"Jace,  _ don't." _

"Don't go there."

"I  _ will  _ go there. In fact, I think you should ask him out instead of pining after him like a lost puppy."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I just  _ can't." _

"Why not?"

"I knew you'd ask that someday. So I made a list."

"You made a list?!"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Alec, this is the dumbest list I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay first of all, you have a list called 'Reasons Why Malec Will Not Happen' which is dumb in itself. And then there's the actual reasons. 'Magnus will dump me in a month'?"

"Well, I mean, it's happened before."

"Okay, but the rest. 'We can't make our relationship public'? 'I'm too ugly'?"

"I'm not out yet! And I'm… well, ugly  _ is  _ a little too strong, but I'm not exactly good-looking either."

"Bro, I'm straight as a pole and even  _ I  _ can tell you're handsome."

"Gee, thanks."

"And… 'I'll just be some guy in his long list of exes'?"

"Well.. um- Jace!"

"What? Oh, you mean this? Sorry, Alec, but this list deserved it's fate."

"..."

"Also, you know what that list sounded like?"

"What?"

"Like you're making up excuses for not asking Magnus out. And, 'He'll laugh in my face if I ever ask him.' is  _ not  _ a valid reason."

"Well, he doesn't like me the way I like him, does he?"

_ REALITY _

The first time Alec ever saw Magnus, it was on his first ever day of High school. It was hard not to notice Magnus - his very presence seemed to draw everyone’s attention to him, which was pretty understandable. Magnus was  _ extremely  _ good looking, and he had the kind of aura that just made you like him. The teachers were all fond of Magnus, and every student wanted to be either his friend or his significant other.

Alec had been mostly indifferent towards Magnus until somehow, inevitably, he fell into the second category. It was just a silly crush, a tiny petal of dandelion fluttering in the wind, until it wasn’t.

The first time Alec ever met Magnus, his dandelion had grown into a rose bush of feelings, hundreds of thorns choking and piercing his heart, one for each heartbreak Magnus had put him through.

It wasn’t his fault, though. Magnus just dated who he wanted to, and there was nothing wrong about it. It was just Alec’s stupid feelings, his liking for Magnus. He had only himself to blame for his heartbreak. The universe was just a cruel entity that liked to toy with Alec, that’s all.

And when Magnus, still miserable from his last fallout had snapped at Alec, the thorns seemed to pierce deeper into Alec’s heart.

And then there were so many firsts, a whirlwind of them. His first kiss, even though it was an accident, and with Magnus nonetheless; his first pseudo-date; his first time sleeping with someone outside his family; his first time crying into someone’s shoulder who wasn’t one of his siblings. The last one was rather embarrassing, and he didn’t like to think about it.

There were plenty of other things to think about, though. Like the way Magnus had climbed into his lap and willingly tried to kiss him at a party not that long ago. Magnus had been drunk, but that only reminded Alec of the expression -  _ A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. _

Or the fact that Magnus had come to see him now, when he was sick at home, when Magnus ought to have been in school. The gesture was sweet and bitter at the same time. Alec didn’t know why. He was happy, of course, but also felt a sort of pain in his heart at seeing Magnus there, at his front door. Feelings were strange and unnecessarily complicated. Alec hated them.

Still, he couldn’t help but marvel at how things changed. A year ago, this would never have been possible - back then, Magnus was just a divine presence, an unreal entity that Alec could never reach, like the sun or moon. But now, he was  _ here  _ and he was real, as real as his jokes and quips, the way his hand would subtly bump against Alec’s as they walked side by side, the light spring in his step as he walked or the subtle quirk of his eyebrow as he talked or the pout of his lips as he sulked. The unreal starlike glow of his had reduced, over the months since Alec first got to talk to him, to a few specks of glitter shining on his skin.

And now, as Alec lay on the couch, his head in Magnus’s lap, listening to him and his mother talk - she had returned home early - and put down any attempts of his mother to bring up Alec’s baby stories; a small bubble of hope began to grow in his chest.

Maybe Malec would happen after all.


	41. Operation Handcuffs

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“Isabelle Lightwood."

"Ragnor Fell."

"If you're done saying each other's names-"

"Patience, Raphael. Look guys, we called you here because let's face it - we're all sick of watching Magnus and Alec circle each other like lovesick puppies and yet not doing anything about it."

"True. What do you want to do about it?"

"Well, I have this idea…"

"God, not  _ more ideas-" _

" _ Raphael!" _

"Ignore him. What's the idea?"

"Simple. Let's just handcuff them together."

" _ Handcuff them?!" _

"Yeah. I mean, if we handcuff them together, they'll have no choice but to spend time with each other, and they're definitely going to confess their feelings to each other at some point."

"Not bad."

"Okay, why not?"

"Great! Now, here's how we're going to do it…"

_ REALITY _

"But  _ why?"  _ Magnus asked as Ragnor dragged him to the parking lot after school.

"Just wait," Ragnor grumbled. "You'll see."

"But-" Magnus stopped when he spotted familiar faces waiting in an empty spot. "Catarina! Raphael! What's going on?"

Catarina shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean 'Nothing much'?"

They reached the spot, and Magnus’s eyes widened when he saw what was going on in the spot.

“ _ Alec?! _ ”

“Hmph!” Alec said. His mouth was covered by Lily’s hand - Magnus was surprised she could even reach his mouth - and Alec was held in place by Jace. Isabelle stood beside them, staring down Magnus like he was her prey.

Before Magnus could even open his mouth to say something, Ragnor and Raphael grabbed him from both sides, holding on tight to his arms.

“What’s going on?!” Magnus demanded, struggling against Ragnor and Raphael’s grips. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“You’ll thank me later for this, Magnus,” Isabelle said, and gave him a devilish smile.

Alec turned his head away from Lily’s hand and glared at his sister. “Isabelle!”

“I know you told me to stay away from this,” Isabelle said. “But I can’t. I’m sorry, bro.”

Lily pulled back her hand and beckoned for Ragnor to come closer. He and Raphael moved closer to Alec and Jace, dragging Magnus along with them.

“Isabelle,” Magnus said, a note of panic creeping into his voice. “What’s going on?”

Isabelle simpered. “You’ll see.”

She stood between Magnus and Alec, carrying herself like a priest, and said, “Welcome, everyone. Today, we are here to witness the union of two souls, and-“

Raphael coughed. “Get to the point.”

Isabelle frowned at him. “Ugh, fine.” She turned to Alec. “Alec, do you take this man here to be your boyfriend?”

“Isabelle!” Alec yelled, his face turning a becoming shade of red.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Isabelle smiled and turned to Magnus. “Magnus, do you take this man to be your boyfriend.”

Magnus pressed his lips shut and just stared at Isabelle, not knowing what to say.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Isabelle said cheerfully, and held a hand out to Catarina. “The rings, please.”

Alec goggled at her. “ _ Rings?!” _

Catarina, looking as if she wished she weren’t a part of this, handed a pair of handcuffs to Isabelle.

“Those aren’t rings,” Magnus pointed out petulantly. “Those are  _ handcuffs.” _

Raphael held out Magnus’s hand, and Lily held out Alec’s, and before either of them could utter a word, Isabelle fastened the handcuffs onto their hands.

“I now pronounce you boyfriend and boyfriend,” she announced with an air of satisfaction. Alec stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Magnus suspected he had a similar expression on his face. “You may kiss now.”

Alec and Magnus were let free, but they just stood there, looking completely lost. Catarina was the first to leave, shooting Magnus a slightly apologetic glance. Jace was the last, patting Magnus on the shoulder and telling him,

“Have fun on your honeymoon!”

Alec yelled at that. Jace winked at them and left, and then they were the only two left in that parking lot.

“I’m going to kill Isabelle,” Alec muttered vehemently. “I’m going to kill her dead.”

“I have no idea what to say right now,” Magnus muttered.

“Now how do we get out of these?” Alec asked, holding their handcuffed hands up.

Magnus didn’t mind being handcuffed to Alec, but Alec clearly didn’t like it.

“Well, I’ve seen plenty of discarded tools on the school rooftop,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “We could go there and see if there’s anything we can use to break these?”

Alec nodded. “Good idea.”

The school rooftop was devoid of people. Magnus and Alec stood surrounded by heaps of dirt, steel rods, and gravel. They happened upon a wrench, but nothing else.

“I was hoping to find a hammer,” Alec muttered. “Have you seen a hammer?”

“No,” Magnus said, looking across the terrace to see if there were any other tools in sight.

Alec sighed and stepped forward, but tripped over something and fell back with a yell. But being handcuffed meant Magnus fell as well, and he fell right on top of Alec.

Magnus groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Alec. “You okay?”

Alec blinked at him, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Yeah.”

They were pretty close to each other. Magnus was, quite literally on top of Alec, and their faces were close enough that their noses brushed against each other. The last time they were in this position, they had been kissing.

Okay, maybe this whole thing wasn’t so bad.

Magnus got to his feet and pulled Alec up. Dusting some dirt off his pants, Magnus said, “I think the wrench will work fine enough.”

Alec sighed. “Fine.”

They found a smooth, levelled patch of floor which wasn’t covered in gravel and sat there. Alec hammered at the handcuffs repeatedly while Magnus feared for the state of his hand and made no hesitation to voice it out loud, multiple times. They were sitting rather close to the edge, but Magnus could care less.

Alec kept at it for maybe five minutes when he set the wrench aside with a groan. “It’s not showing any signs of breaking.”

“Looks like we’ll just have to wait until Isabelle sets us free,” Magnus said. Again, he didn’t mind being handcuffed to Alec. At all.

Alec sighed and stood up, and Magnus had to stand as well.

“Maybe if we had a hammer…” Alec bit his lip and looked away. Magnus’s eyes caught the movement and he stared. 

“Maybe there’s one somewhere around,” Magnus said, looking to see if there was any hammer in the distance. “We could’ve missed it while searching earlier.”

Magnus took a couple of steps back as he searched, and slipped on the gravel. A yell escaped his lips as he fell backward, and off the terrace.

“Magnus!” 

Magnus found himself hanging midair, and the only thing preventing him from falling to his death were the handcuffs holding him and Alec together. Alec lying on the terrace, half his body hanging off. One arm was stretched towards Magnus, the other holding on to the edge of the roof. Magnus was afraid that Alec would fall along with him. His own arm hurt, the handcuffs digging painfully into his wrist.

“Magnus!” Alec said, his eyes tensed as he looked at Magnus. “Hold on!”

“I’m trying!” Magnus said, trying to grab onto some leverage with his free hand.

The handcuffs chose that moment to break.

Magnus’s luck really was terrible, sometimes.

With a scream, Magnus fell.


	42. Operation Hospital

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“I can’t believe you!”

“What have  _ I  _ done? It’s not like I fell off the roof on purpose!”

“You could’ve atleast been careful!”

“In my defence, it was all  _ your  _ idea to handcuff me to Alec.”

“That’s enough, both of you! Magnus, it wasn’t Catarina's idea to handcuff you both, it was  _ Isabelle’s.” _

“But still! You’re the ones who went along with it.”

“Well either way, your father is very, very mad at you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We had to call him and explain that you fell off the roof of the school and shattered your wrist and broke your arm and God-knows-what-else. Speaking of which, why on Earth did you try to break the fall with your arm?! Anyway, your father’s paid for the treatment, but he’s very, very, angry.”

“Is he here right now?”

“...”

“No. He said he had some important work to get to.”

“Oh.”

“Magnus-“

“No, no it’s fine. Even if he was here, he’d just.. he’d just yell at me.”

“Well… if it makes you feel any better… Alec is on his way to see you.”

“Alec?! Alec is coming?!”

“Pfft. Look at yourself.”

“Ragnor, I’m serious. Is Alec coming?”

“Yes, of course. He’s been here before. You know, when you were unconscious.”

“And he was the one who brought you here. Apparently he stayed with you in the ambulance.”

“He did?!”

“Maybe he likes you.”

“Don’t get my hopes up, Catarina. He was just being kind. That’s what  _ anyone _ would do.”

“ _ Anyone  _ would call the ambulance and bring you to the hospital. He stayed with you long after, called us here, and he’s been coming everyday.”

“He has?!”

“And he should be here soon.”

“ _ Soon?!” _

“Aw, is somebody nervous to see their crush?”

“Don’t ‘Aw’, Ragnor. It doesn’t suit you. And no, I’m  _ not  _ nervous. I just- how do you think he’s going to react when he sees me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’ll run inside and hold me and kiss me and profess his love to me and tell me about how afraid he was and that he thought I was dead? How was he when he came by earlier? Were any of you with him? Did he profess his love to me when I was unconscious? Did he hold my hand and talk to me?”

“Woah, calm down.”

“He most definitely did not do any of those things when he was here earlier.”

“Yeah. He just sat and stared at you. He looked worried.”

“...Oh. Oh well. Atleast I’ll be awake when he professes his love to me, then.”

“Yeah… I highly doubt he’s going to do that.”

“Raphael!! Show some positivity you-“

_ REALITY  _

Alec arrived about five minutes later, bursting in through the door. His eyes were wide and fixed on Magnus, and then he caught sight of Magnus’s friends and stopped, his motion abruptly coming to a halt.

There was tension floating around in the room. Alec stared at Magnus’s friends and they stared at him. The only sound in the room was of the pulse monitor’s slow beeping.

Eventually, Alec tore his gaze away and came towards Magnus, his eyes on the ground. Magnus watched him approach with a small frown.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, sitting on the bed beside Magnus.

"I-" Magnus's eyes flickered towards his friends. They were watching Alec with careful expressions that Magnus couldn't read. Raphael caught Magnus's eye, and he subtly nodded at the door. The gesture clearly indicated  _ Get out and leave us alone. _

Raphael nodded and tapped Ragnor on the shoulder. Magnus turned back to Alec.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling as bright as he could.

"You don't look it," Alec said, placing his hand on top of Magnus's. It was true - Magnus was swathed in bandages from top to bottom - his legs, his hand with which he tried to break the fall, and his head. He'd apparently had a concussion too. Catarina told him that Alec had told her that he'd spent the entire ambulance ride ending all his sentences to Alec with 'Cutie Pie'. He refused to believe her.

"Well, looks don't always matter, do they?" Magnus said jovially. It was hard to be jovial when you were lying in a hospital bed, wrapped up like a mummy and hooked up to maybe a thousand machines, but he tried.

Alec cracked a small smile at that. "Yeah, I suppose not."

The smile slipped almost immediately and Alec stared at the bedsheets. "I'm sorry."

Magnus blinked. "What for?"

"For letting you fall off," Alec mumbled, his voice nearly inaudible, and turned his face away. "I just… I could've caught your hand or something and stopped you from falling but I didn't. I'm really sorry."

Magnus stared at him for a moment, shell shocked, and then somehow found it in him to start laughing. Alec turned his wide blue eyes on him, and Magnus laughed and laughed until his body started hurting and he couldn't laugh anymore.

"Sorry, I-" Magnus apologized, wincing slightly. "Alexander, it  _ wasn't _ your fault."

"But-"

"No buts." Magnus put a finger to Alec's lips, shushing him. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. It just happened and that's that." He then put on a very serious expression. "If you blame yourself again, I'm going to jump out the window."

Alec squeaked in protest, and Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek, changing the topic. "By the way, have you really been visiting me while I was unconscious?"

Alec blinked. His cheek was becoming warm against Magnus's hand. "Um, yeah."

Magnus grinned at him. "Thanks."

Alec's cheek was now definitely much warmer. Magnus wished there was better lighting in the room. He wanted to see Alec's blush.

"I- I think I'll go now," Alec said, getting up to leave, but Magnus just managed to grab his wrist. 

"Stay," Magnus said, the simple word bordering on a plead. Alec turned to him, his eyes wide, and Magnus could see that he was considering whether to stay or not.

"Okay," he said at last, and Magnus had to hold back a sigh of relief.

He scooted aside, making some room for Alec on the bed. Alec tentatively lay down beside him, one hand tucked underneath his body. The other hovered around uncertainly before coming to a rest on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus turned his head towards Alec, staring at his face which somehow looked beautiful even in the terrible lighting.

"By the way," Magnus asked, remembering the awkward moment from earlier. "Did my friends say anything to you?"

"Uh, no," Alec said and smiled sheepishly. "I just… I was just wondering if they blamed me for… for this."

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile and brushed a few locks of hair away from Alec's forehead with his good hand. "Nah, I'm sure they don't."

Alec snuggled in closer, taking Magnus by surprise.

"Okay," Alec said, resting his head against Magnus's chest, his eyes slipping shut. Magnus smiled again, and wrapped his good arm around Alec.

There was a silence between them, but it was a comfortable silence.

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the pulse monitor.


	43. Operation Movie

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“You guys, I’m so in love in Alec.”

“We  _ know,  _ Magnus. You’ve told us that maybe a hundred thousand times.”

“And I’ll say it a hundred thousand more!”

“But never to  _ him,  _ huh?”

“Well… maybe someday, you know? Just… not today.”

“Anyway, what has he done to secure a spot in your thoughts today?”

“Oh, he  _ always  _ has a spot in my thoughts. But, you know, these past few days… he helped me catch up with everything that happened in class, he writes my chemistry notes for me, he even carries me up the stairs when you're not around-"

"Poor boy. You're making him work so hard."

" _ Shut up, Ragnor!  _ Anyway, what I was planning to say is… To make up for all he's done for me, I'm taking him out on a movie date!"

"What?!"

"For real?"

"An  _ actual  _ date?"

"Well… actually… Alec doesn't know it's a date."

"Oh,  _ Magnus. _ "

"But- but,  _ guys _ ! We'll be in the movies together for around two hours!  _ And  _ I've planned to maybe go to a restaurant later! That's a  _ lot  _ of time to let him know it's a date!"

_ "Sure. _ "

"What's  _ that  _ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So, what movie are you going to?"

"Well, I haven't decided on that, yet. We'll see when we get to the theatre. Maybe I'll go for some boring movie. Maybe Alec will get bored and decide to make out with me."

"What if he gets  _ so bored  _ he'll dump you in the theater?"

"Raphael?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you."

_ REALITY _

“Do you want to watch an action film or a rom-com?” Magnus asked, looking at their options displayed on the screens in front of the multiplex.

Alec shrugged. “Either is fine, I guess.”

“Well, it entirely depends on what you want, Alexander,” Magnus said, and smiled a little. “Do you want to watch two hours of hot guys running around in leather or two hours of heterosexual romance?”

Alec laughed. His whole face lit up when he laughed, and almost unconsciously, he brought up his hand to his mouth, as if trying to hide that beautiful laugh from the world.

“When you put it like  _ that,”  _ Alec said, his eyes shining, “Let’s go see the action movie, then.”

In the end, it turned out that the action film had sold out, so they got the tickets for the rom-com. Magnus was forced to use a crutch for his injured leg - which was thankfully on the opposite side as his broken arm, which was now in a sling. His wrist had been repaired by surgery, so he had no problem with it. Most of his other injuries had healed while he was still in the hospital.

Alec - God bless him - carried him all the way to their seats. Magnus made sure to give him a kiss on the cheek, as he did every time Alec carried him somewhere. The first time he’d done it, Alec had almost dropped him.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, and shot him a smile. Alec returned the smile, a bashful blush spreading across his face. The combination of a blush and a smile looked very good on him.

Before the movie started, Magnus pressed a few notes into Alec’s palm and told him to get a large popcorn and whatever else he wanted. Alec looked like he was about to protest, but Magnus shushed him with a, “My treat, remember?”

Alec sighed and left, and a few minutes later he returned with the popcorn and two cokes, one of which he handed to Magnus. The popcorn was put in the armrest between them, and the movie began.

It was a very, very,  _ very  _ cliche rom-com. But that did not deter Magnus. He’d lean towards Alec and whisper jokes and criticisms all targeted at the movie, and Alec would laugh. Sometimes a barely sustained giggle, sometimes a laugh (which usually came out during the more serious scenes), that would attract a glance or two, and Alec would blush and stop laughing, obviously embarrassed.

_ Get lost,  _ Magnus wanted to tell those people.  _ Don’t stare at my Alexander like that. _

Right now, the protagonist of the movie, who was a previously nerdy girl and now the star of the school, was talking to her crush who was so obviously attracted to her ever since she underwent her special makeover.

“She’s so dumb,” Magnus whispered to Alec. “Can’t she see that the guy is so obviously in love with her?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied. “How can anyone be so dumb?”

“He’s complimented her like a thousand times and even dropped so many hints.”

“Even a kid would be able to tell that he’s in love with her.”

“People can be so dumb sometimes.”

“Oh, and he even danced with her at that party!”

“People can’t take a hint sometimes,” Magnus tutted.

“I know right!” 

Magnus sighed and reached for some popcorn. It was a little weird, eating with his left hand. He’d been taught as a child to use only his right hand for eating, and it had become a habit ever since.

As he felt around the bottom for popcorn, his hand brushed against Alec’s, who had put his hand in the container at the same time. Magnus’s eyes flickered up and met Alec’s, who blushed and retracted his hand while mumbling something under his breath.

Magnus frowned and looked into the container. It was empty.

“The popcorn’s over,” he said, slightly disappointed.

“Do you want me to get a refill?” Alec asked, almost out of his seat.

“No, it’s fine,” Magnus said, placing his hand on top of Alec’s. “Stay here.”

Alec nodded, and didn’t say anything else. He didn’t pull away his hand either. Magnus smiled to himself.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus asked Alec as he carried him down the stairs beyond the exit of the theatre. Alec seemed to be deep in thought as he walked, but his arms were secure around Magnus.

Alec snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Magnus. “Oh, um, it’s just…”

They reached the foot of the stairs and Alec put him on his feet.

“Yes?” Magnus prompted, steadying himself on the crutch.

“Well, that last scene…” Alec said, and looked away. There was something about his face, particularly his eyes. Magnus remembered seeing him during that scene. Alec was watching it very seriously, and something about the expression he wore had wrenched Magnus’s heart. There was longing and wistfulness and a thousand other things shining through Alec’s eyes in that moment.

“There’s just… something appealing, you know,” Alec said, his eyes on the ground. “About hearing your crush - whom you’ve loved for ages - telling you that they love you.”

“Yes,” Magnus agreed in a low voice, looking right at Alec. “It is.”

Alec’s mouth opened, as if he was going to say something, and then he shut it with a snap and shook his head. “Right, um, I guess we should leave now-“

“Wait,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s arm before he could go anywhere, and leaned in to give Alec his customary kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, Alec was smiling.

“Thanks,” Magnus said, and gave him a smile.

“It’s nothing,” Alec said, and looked up at him, his eyes glowing, the smile still on his face. Magnus wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

“I was thinking, we could grab a pizza before leaving?” Magnus suggested. Alec nodded, clearly in favour.

“Sure, why not?”

Magnus would’ve taken his hand, but unfortunately one was in a sling and he needed the other to operate the crutch. Alec, to his credit, curled his hand around Magnus’s wrist which was holding the crutch, and the two of them, with bright smiles on their faces, made their way to the nearest pizza place.


	44. Operation Ride

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Hello? Jace?”

“Yes? Is this a romantic crisis? Do you need help dragging Magnus to the nearest private spot and making out with him?”

“Jace,  _ no!!  _ Also, I’m on speaker, and Magnus is right beside me, so for the love of God, please don’t say anything emb-“

“Oh, Magnus is there? Hello, Magnus!”

“Hello, Jace.”

“Okay, that’s enough! Jace, listen, I need you to come pick us up from the mall. It’s raining heavily, and we need to drop Magnus off without getting his bandages wet.”

“So you’re both stranded in the mall and I’m your only hope for escape?  _ Interesting.” _

_ “Jace-“ _

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just leave you both there. Have fun with each other! And use protection if you decide to get dirty in Ikea!”

“JACE!”

“Magnus, on a scale of one to ten, how red is he?”

“I’d say eleven.”

“Magnus!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

“We’re just joking, bro! Stay right there! I’ll come in ten. And don’t step into Ikea! Getting lost in that warped place is so not worth the few minutes you’ll be using their beds.”

“Why would we even- why would you even-“

“I’d like to inform that Alec is currently a sixty-nine on the redness scale.”

“ _ Magnus _ !”

“Nice one, Magnus! Okay, I’ll be there soon!”

“Don’t forget to put on your seatbelt!”

“Jeez, okay,  _ mom.” _

_ REALITY _

The rain was pouring down harder than ever. Magnus and Alec stood under an awning that jutted out from over the entrance to the mall, and watched the raindrops cascade onto the earth. The air was heavy with the smell of new rain.

Magnus sighed. “I wish we had an umbrella. We could’ve just walked home then.”

Not to mention, sharing an umbrella in the rain was extremely romantic, and he could use some romance with Alec right now.

“No,” Alec said immediately, his face turning a little pale. “No umbrellas.”

Magnus turned to him. “Why not?”

“I, uh-“ Alec blushed and mumbled, “I’m scared of them.”

There was a moment of silence. Magnus stared at Alec, surprised by this piece of information. 

“Oh,” he said at last. “Why?”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know why. I just… I’ve always been afraid of umbrellas.”

Magnus nodded and turned back to the rain, pulling Alec’s hoodie closer around himself. Alec had pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around Magnus to protect his arm bandages from the occasional spray of water that would come their way. Magnus loved him so much just for that. His leg was thankfully protected by the leather that encased it.

“Thank God for leather pants,” Magnus said out of the blue. “They’re fashionable,  _ and  _ they protect your bandages from the rain.”

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing tight leather pants,” Alec commented, looking down at the pants that appeared as if slick black paint had been poured all over his legs. “Or even tight pants in general. Why not wear regular ones? They’d be more comfortable, right?”

“What, those floppy things?” Magnus grinned. “Nah. I prefer tight pants.”

Right then, a car came to a stop in front of them, and Jace waved at them from the driver’s seat.

“Hop in!”

One half of the car was right under the awning, so Magnus easily climbed into the backseat with some help from Alec because of the accursed crutch. But then Alec climbed into the backside with him, shutting the car door, and for once Magnus was thankful towards the stars.

“So,” Alec said, bringing up their conversation from earlier while Jace trudged through the traffic. “Why tight pants?”

Magnus shrugged. “Because I have a responsibility to be beautiful for the world, and tight pants help me achieve that-“ Jace snorted from the front seat “-but also because I find them more comfortable than regular pants. Even if they’re a pain to wear.”

“It must be more difficult for you to wear those pants now, right?

“Not particularly.” Magnus grinned wickedly at him. “One does not have to be standing while putting on their pants, Alexander.”

“Oh.” Alec’s eyes were very wide, as if the mental image of Magnus wriggling like a worm on his bed while trying to get his pants on was somehow scalding his brain. Or maybe he had a completely different mental image. Magnus had no idea.

“Okay, that’s T.M.I,” Jace put in. “No one wants to hear about how you put on your pants, Magnus.”

“I can assure you, Jace,” Magnus shot back. “People have heard many more things that are more T.M.I than this from me.”

Conversation flowed easily between them, and soon Jace pulled into the driveway of Magnus’s house, stopping right in front of the front steps.

“Stay right here, okay?” Alec said, placing a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “I’ll ask Shinyun to get an umbrella or something, and then we can get you up to your bedroom.”

Before Magnus could say anything, Alec turned and got out of the car, running to the front door. The sound of falling rain was heavy on the metal roof of the car.

“He’s been fussing about you a lot, hasn’t he?” Jace asked, turning around in his seat to face him.

“Yeah,” Magnus replied absentmindedly. He was thinking of Alec had just said, about fetching an umbrella. 

Jace snorted. Magnus turned to him. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just-“ Jace was cackling at this point. “You wanted Alec to be your boyfriend, but now he’s become your  _ mom friend!” _

Jace burst out laughing, as if he had made a very funny joke. Magnus was unimpressed, and his stare at Jace communicated exactly that.

Moments later, Alec arrived with Shinyun behind him. He hardly spared the still laughing Jace a glance as he took Magnus into his arms, and pulled him out of the car.

Magnus’s good arm was looped around Alec’s neck as he crossed the few bounding steps from the car to the door, the rain bearing down on them. There was tension running throughout Alec’s body - possibly because of the umbrella that Shinyun was holding over him.

Magnus and Shinyun had grown to just barely tolerate each other. Magnus doubted there would be anything except for that tolerance between them.

As soon as they entered the house, Shinyun moved the umbrella away, putting in a corner, and Alec relaxed. He carried Magnus up the stairs to his bedroom, shouldering open the bedroom door. Alec set Magnus down gently on the bed, and straightened up.

“Thanks for everything tonight,” Alec said with a small smile. “I had a great time.”

Magnus smiled back. “Me too.”

There was a small silence, and then Alec said, “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Magnus held out a hand towards Alec. “Come here.”

Alec’s eyes lit up in understanding and he moved closer to Magnus, Boeing his head. Magnus curled his fingers around Alec’s jaw and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night,” Magnus whispered.

“Good night,” Alec said back, his face flushed and bright, and then he turned and left the room.

Magnus could only watch him leave, and wished that Alec would stay. Not just for this night, but for all the nights to come.


	45. Operation Helpless

_ EXPECTATIONS _

"Shinyun?"

"What?!"

"Do you think Alec will sign my cast if I ask him to?"

"Is there  _ anything  _ you talk about other than Alec?"

"Don't be silly, I don't talk about Alec  _ all  _ the time."

"Yes you do. Ever since I came into this house, it's been 'Alec this', 'Alec that'... Now I know more about him than I do about you. Not that I'm interested in getting to know either of you, of course."

"Ouch. Remind me never to consult you again."

"I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Did someone just knock on the door?"

"I'll get it."

"..."

"..."

"Magnus. We need to talk."

" _ Father _ ?"

REALITY

Alec had just closed his locker and turned to leave for class when he felt someone brush past him.

He almost turned to see who it was, but then the person presented himself in front of Alec, walking fast and purposefully, not even looking back to see who it was that he bumped into. Alec recognised the sharp black hair, the tall stature, and the sling slung about his shoulder.

He also recognised the quick pace, the set to his shoulders as he walked. It was a posture Alec himself had held many times.

Shoving his books into his backpack as fast as he could, Alec went after him.

It wasn’t easy to catch up with Magnus. For one thing, he was walking very fast and for the other, the hallways were very crowded. Alec dodged several clusters of people before he followed Magnus out of the door that led to the school ground.

The ground was vast and green, but Alec didn’t focus on that right now. He followed Magnus, who was already halfway across the ground, and seemed to be heading for the bleachers. Alec ran after him.

He soon reached the bleachers and went around them, finding Magnus sitting on the ground. His leg had healed completely, so he didn’t need the crutch anymore. Alec missed carrying him around sometimes, and the cheek kisses that came with it, too.

Right now, he was leaning against one of the iron pillars that served as support to hold up the bleachers. His good hand was resting on the ground beside him, fingers clenched tightly in the grass.

“Magnus?” Alec called out.

Magnus flinched, and his head whipped around to look at Alec. His eyes were wide, and he seemed stunned.

“Alec?” he said, almost as if he was in a daze, and blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you come out here,” Alec confessed. “I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

Magnus smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Of course, I’m okay! What made you think otherwise?”

Alec stared at him for a moment and then moved to sit down in front up. Looking directly at Magnus, he said, “You don’t look fine, Magnus.”

Something shifted in Magnus’s eyes. “Well, don’t worry, it’s nothing. You have a class right now, don’t you? Go along. I texted my friends and they should be here soon. Don’t worry about me.”

“I thought we were friends,” Alec said in a small voice.

Magnus’s face froze over for a moment, and he had just opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat from around the corner. Alec looked up to see Ragnor Fell standing by the end of the bleachers, flanked by Catarina and Raphael on either side.

“If you don’t mind,” Ragnor said, his voice trailing off at the end. Alec looked from his face to Catarina’s and then Raphael’s.

Clearly, they all wanted him to leave, too.

Alec pushed down his crushing disappointment and stood up, dusting off his pants. He looked at Magnus once last time, only to find that Magnus’s face was turned away from him.

Alec walked past Magnus’s friends, away from the bleachers, and didn’t look back.

“I just don’t understand,” Alec said, pacing back and forth in the hallway. Lily was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the lockers and staring at him. “Why didn’t he let me stay? I  _ wanted  _ to stay. I  _ wanted  _ to help him.”

Lily looked mildly annoyed, but Alec was eternally grateful that she was here. He desperately needed someone with him, and Lily had abandoned her class when Alec messaged her.

“Maybe he didn’t want you to help him,” Lily pointed out. “Some people just don’t want others to see their ugly side.”

“But I’m not just-“ Alec shook his head and turned his face away. “I thought we were getting close, Lily. Besides, I showed him  _ my  _ ugly side, why can’t he do the same?”

Alec put his arms around himself, his back to Lily. She sighed and got up, walking over to him.

“It’s not easy for everyone, Alec,” she said softly. “Let it go.”

“I can’t just let it go, Lily. He’s upset and I can’t just… I can’t just do nothing about it.”

Sometimes, he hated himself for ever having fallen in love with Magnus.

“ _ Alec,”  _ Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stop beating yourself up about this. It’s-“

“Don’t say it’s nothing,” Alec said quickly. “It’s not. Clearly, whatever I feel about him, he doesn’t feel the same.”

“Now, don’t be like that,” Lily chided. “I’m sure he feels the same.”

Alec shook his head, feeling hopelessness well up in his heart again. “Why did I even leave. I probably should’ve stayed there. I should’ve fought to stay there.”

“Um,” Lily said, and that was all the confirmation Alec needed.

“I’m going,” he said, and turned, walking out the double doors into the ground. He could hear Lily calling out after him, but he didn’t stop. Alec crossed the ground in what felt like a couple of seconds, and paused by the bleachers when he heard Magnus’s voice.

Alec’s heart went out to him immediately. He sounded so… broken.

“We’ve never had such a big fight, Cat, and… and he said so many things.”

“Like what?” came Catarina’s soothing voice.

“He said that he regretted me… he said that having me was a mistake and that he should’ve never let it happen,” Magnus said, and some of the heartbreak in his voice seemed to break Alec’s heart, too. “He’s practically admitted he doesn’t like me and after years of assuming it I finally know and I just-“

Magnus’s voice caught in his throat. Alec should’ve probably turned the corner, should’ve went up to him and took him in his arms, but he was frozen to the spot.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ragnor assured. It was strange to hear him speak like this. Alec only knew him as the quiet and serious friend with the occasional snarky remark. “Family isn’t defined by blood, you know.”

“I know,” Magnus said, and sounded as if he was smiling a little. “I’ve got my family right here.”

It kind of stung that Alec wasn’t part of it.

“Oh, shut up,” Raphael said dryly, and Magnus chuckled, his laughter breaking towards the end.

“But, my father told me..” Magnus’s voice cracked a little. “He told me he would make me transfer schools and put me where he could keep an eye on me.”

Alec’s heart sank somewhere to the depths of the Earth.

“I might never see any of you again,” Magnus went on. “I might never see  _ Alec  _ again…”

Maybe  _ now _ he should’ve gone to Magnus, but Alec’s world was spinning.

_ I might never see Alec again. _

He might never see Magnus again.

He could dimly hear Magnus’s friends assure him that it wasn’t true, that they would see each other again, but Alec heard none of it.

He unwittingly took a step back, and then another, and ran back to the school building while the ground shook under his feet.

The words stayed with him all day, during the classes, even after the final bell rang signalling the end of the day. Alec was slowly walking through the parking lot on his own, Jace and Isabelle busy with their co-curricular activities, and every breath was becoming harder to take.

“Alec!”

Alec froze when he heard Magnus’s voice calling out for him. He turned around and saw Magnus coming to a stop in front of him, and schooled his features into a nonchalant expression.

“Yes?” Alec asked.

“About earlier today,” Magnus said, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, I just-“

“You don’t have to explain,” Alec said curtly. “I understand.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Oh, okay then. Um, thanks for understanding.”

Alec nodded, his eyes flickering to the ground.

“By the way, I was hoping…” Alec looked back up at Magnus, who seemed a little nervous. “I was hoping you could sign my cast? Gotta catch em all, you know.”

Magnus grinned, albeit a little sloppily. Alec looked down at his hand, which was wrapped in a snowy white cast laid in the sling. It was covered in ink of all types and colours, all sorts of messages from various people. Maybe Alec would have added to it, but he didn’t feel up to it in that moment.

“Maybe some other time,” he said, giving Magnus a small smile. “I have no idea what to write.”

Magnus’s smile slipped a fraction. “Oh, okay! No problem. I’ll… I’ll see you later, then?”

Alec looked away, at the cemented ground of the parking lot. “See you tomorrow.”

He turned away without another word, and headed straight home.


	46. Operation Promposal

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“Guys, guess what!”

“What?”

“The chocolate box I ordered from that personalised chocolate store online has _ finally _arrived! You know what that means?”

“You’re going to make some elaborate plan involving this chocolate to ask Alec out?”

“Close! I’m going to prompose to Alec!”

“Already? But there’s still time for prom.”

“There’s only like, a _ week, _ Catarina! They’ve already announced the theme, the venue - everything! I ordered the chocolate box as soon as I could and it’s finally here and I’m going to prompose first thing tomorrow and then we’ll have to pick out matching suits and I’ll pick out a nice car to get to the venue - a Limo? A Mercedes? No wait - a _ Maserati! _Alec would love it! And we will spend the whole night together and at the end-“

“Yeah, best not get ahead ahead of yourself.”

“Ragnor! I was just getting to the best part!”

“Well, you can get to the daydreaming part later. First plan out how you’re going to prompose.”

“Oh, right. I’ll just get Lily to bring Alec outside to the ground, and I’ll calmly present the chocolate box to him, and when he opens the box and sees what’s inside - I specifically got them to make little heart-shaped chocolates with a letter written on them in cream, and they spell out ‘Will you go to prom with me?’ - and when he sees it I’ll get down on one knee and pop the question and he’ll say yes! He’ll _ have _to say yes.”

“I- wow. That’s actually great.”

“Were you doubting my promposing capabilities, Cat?”

“No, but-“

“Tsk tsk. You know what, you’re off confetti duty.”

“Confetti duty?”

“Yes! You, Ragnor and Raphael were supposed to throw confetti over us when Alec says yes, but now I’ve decided you’re not worthy of the job.”

“Wow, I’m _ so sad _that I’m not worthy of confetti duty.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“Duh.”

“Ouch.”

_ REALITY _

“Where _ are _ they?” Magnus grumbled, pacing by the school building and occasionally checking his watch. “I texted Lily _ ages _ago. She said she was on her way!”

He glared at Raphael, who was leaning against the wall. He gave a shrug. “Don’t look at me like that. I have no idea.”

Magnus’s groaned and threw his head back in frustration. “Someone get them here before the chocolates melt!”

As if heaven itself had answered his prayers, Catarina rushed out of the open double doors, because she was on watch duty, and said, “They’re coming this way.”

Magnus jumped to attention. “Okay! Everyone, get to your positions. Stay calm!”

Ragnor snorted. “_Y__ou _stay calm.”

Magnus frowned at him and grabbed the chocolate box, hiding it behind his back. At that moment, Alec stepped out, being dragged by the arm by Lily.

“Here!” Lily said, leaving him in front of Magnus. “He’s all yours!”

Alec frowned at her, pulling his wrist back from her grip, though he looked more intrigued than anything else.

“Yes?” He said, turning to Magnus but not meeting his eyes. “You wanted to meet me?”

“Alec,” Lily hissed through her teeth. He ignored her.

Magnus’s throat went dry, nervous all of a sudden. He cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn’t stutter, and said. “I, um, I have something for you.”

Alec’s eyes flickered up to him. “What?”

Magnus wished Alec wouldn’t talk to him like this. It was making things difficult. He could feel his palms, which were gripping the chocolate box, grow sweaty. Alec looked away, his gaze focused on some point in the distance.

_ Do it, Magnus, _ he urged himself. _ Just give him the box. _

He took a deep breath and brought the box out, ready to hand it to Alec, when a girl burst through the doors. “Alec, _ there _you are!”

Alec immediately turned to her. Magnus didn’t think he even noticed the box.

“I was looking all over the school for you!” the girl exclaimed, latching onto his arm. Alec looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden, his eyes flicking rapidly between Magnus and the girl.

“Excuse me,” Magnus said in icy tones, hoping to relieve Alec of her. “But who are you?”

The girl looked Magnus up and down. She was actually quite pretty, with an excellent jawline and sharp black hair that ended at her chin, clearly of Chinese descent. She frowned at Magnus and asked, “Who are _ you _?”

Magnus nearly gasped in offence. He’d thought that everyone at school knew who he was, but that clearly wasn’t the case. “I’m Magnus Bane!”

“Oh!” The girl’s eyes widened and she turned to Alec. “_ He’s _the player you told me about?”

Magnus’s eyes twitched. _ Player?! _“Excuse me?! And you have yet to answer my question. Who are you, and what business do you have with my- with Alexander?”

The girl frowned at him, and turned her chin up. “I’m Aline Penhallow. And if you must know, I need to talk to _ Alexander _because he’s my Prom date and we need to make plans for it!”

Magnus’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

He felt his grip loosen on the chocolate box. He would’ve dropped it, but one of his friends grabbed it for him. 

Magnus turned to Alec, but he was looking away, his expression suggesting that he didn’t want to talk about it right now.

But they needed to.

“Anyway,” Aline said, stepping away from Alec and waving her fingers at him. “Wrap up your business with Magnus quickly. I’ll be waiting in the hallway.”

Aline left the ground, and Magnus immediately crossed the distance between himself and Alec, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“Alec, why are you doing this?” he asked, concerned. “You don’t _ have _to-“

“Just stay out of it, okay?” Alec snapped, his gaze still faraway. “It’s none of your business.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Alec?”

Alec bit his lip and shut his eyes firmly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I just-“

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek. “Are you feeling pressured? Is that what this is about?”

Alec turned his face aside and stepped away from Magnus. “I don’t owe you an explanation,” was all he said before he left, disappearing into the building before Magnus could even hold out a hand to stop him.

“But…” Magnus whispered, feeling his heart break into pieces. Why was Alec acting this way?

“I’m sorry,” Lily said, coming up to him. “I knew about the whole thing. I just- I was hoping Alec would change his mind if you asked him.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, his hand moving to tug at the fringe of his cast. He didn’t have to put it in a sling anymore, which was pretty convenient.

He looked again in the direction in which Alec had disappeared. He wanted some time alone. He knew exactly where he would find it, and made a note to visit Malcolm Fade’s house after school ended.

For now, he turned and walked away, ignoring his friends calling out for him.

There were two advantages to going to Malcolm’s house. One, no one was going to look for him there, and two, Malcolm had no problem with letting his friends invade his alcohol supply.

Magnus was sprawled out in an armchair, chugging down his fourth glass of whiskey. Across from him, Malcolm sat in a loveseat with his girlfriend, Annabel, looking between Magnus and the blonde girl who came in about five minutes after Magnus did and occupied the other armchair.

Malcolm sighed. “Poor heartbroken souls.”

“Broken?!” Magnus said dramatically, refilling his glass. “More like smashed to smithereens. He wasn’t even merciful!”

The blonde in the other armchair sniffed. She was holding an entire bottle of gin, chugging down mouthfuls every few minutes. Annabel was looking at her in concern.

“Helen, maybe that’s a little too much alcohol?” she said, not unkindly. The blonde, now known to Magnus as Helen, glared at her.

“There’s nothing like too much alcohol when your heart is broken,” she said darkly. Magnus laughed and stretched out his refilled glass towards her.

“I’ll toast to that!”

Helen grinned and clinked her bottle against his glass, and they drank. Malcolm raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, so you both aren’t getting to go to prom with your crushes. Big deal.”

Magnus gasped. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It _ is _a big deal!” Helen protested, and then they both were talking rapidly, their words overlapping.

“Do you have _ any _idea how many hopes I had for this?!”

“I’ve been crushing on her for months! _ Months!” _

“I’ve been serenading him for months now and just when I thought I finally had him-“

“And I thought she liked me! Or maybe she _ was _just being friendly. Ugh-“

“And now he’s going with some chick and he won’t tell me why!”

“She’s going with some guy, and I can understand because she’s not out to her parents, _ but still, _it just hurts-“

“Oh, my Alec!”

“Oh, Aline!”

Magnus froze and turned to Helen. “Aline?!”

“Yeah,” Helen said, drinking her gin. “Aline Penhallow. My crush.”

Magnus’s jaw dropped. “And Alec Lightwood is _ my crush.” _

Helen frowned. “I’ve heard that name before.”

“Yes, because he’s your crush’s prom date!”

Helen almost dropped her bottle. “What?!”

Annabel looked more confused than anything else. Malcolm leaned forward in his seat. “My, my, this is getting interesting.”

“So basically, our crushes are going to prom together,” Magnus concluded, feeling more energetic than he was five minutes ago. Helen looked like she needed something stronger than gin, but nodded along eagerly. A slow, cheshire smile spread across Magnus’s face, the gears in his head whirring at full speed. “You know what this means, Helen?”

Helen nodded, and her lips stretched into a smile identical to Magnus. “I sure do, Magnus.”


	47. Operation Prom

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“Okay, now, let’s go over the plan one last time before we leave for prom.”

“Okay.”

“What  _ is  _ the plan, anyway?”

“Sh, we’re just getting there Catarina. Now, this plan relies on a  _ very  _ crucial moment. It is also one of the few moments when Alec and Aline will be separate from each other, of course.”

“When one of them goes to fetch some punch.”

“ _ Exactly.  _ Well, it doesn’t  _ have  _ to be punch, but we’re assuming here. Now, me and Helen had a long discussion, and we decided that Alec, being the total gentleman he is, will be the one to fetch the punch, to maybe even visit the desert section by himself.”

“When Alec leaves, I will swoop in and pull Aline into a dance, in the few seconds when Aline is all by herself.”

“And I will distract Alec long enough for Helen to romance Aline and take her attention away from Alec.”

“And once Alec notices that his date is preoccupied,  _ I  _ will romance him and pull him onto the dance floor.”

“Then I’ll be dancing with Aline, and Magnus will be dancing with Alec! It’s a win-win situation!”

“And me and Alec will be looking into each other’s eyes and dancing to a slow song and it will be  _ so, so romantic  _ and then we’ll slowly lean in and kiss right there, and it will be like something right out of a fairy tale and I’ll ask Alec right then and there to be my boyfriend and he’ll say ‘yes!’ and I’ll be the happiest person in the  _ world-“ _

“Magnus. Calm down.”

“What are you talking about? I’m  _ always  _ calm.”

“Wow. Is he always like this?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, as if  _ you  _ wouldn’t gush about your love every chance you get.”

“I don’t.”

“Me neither.”

“You’re probably the  _ only  _ person who does that, Magnus.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, we’re almost there.”

“Wow, that is one fancy hotel.”

“It sure is.”

“Okay, ready to take this show to the road, Helen?”

“I sure am.”

_ REALITY _

The day right after Magnus’s failed promposal, Alec had walked up to Magnus, Isabelle glaring daggers at her brother from beside him, and said,

“I’m really sorry.” With anyone else, Magnus might have thought it a fake apology, said for the sake of formality, but the contrition in his eyes was real. “I was- I was upset for some reason and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Magnus wanted to ask him why he was upset. Instead he said, "Okay."

Alec blinked at him. "So we're good?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes, we're good."

And they were as good as it got. But over the last week, something had shifted between them, and the pieces that fit perfectly before were now just awkward puzzle pieces lying around. Alec tutored Magnus in chemistry, Magnus made a batch of cookies for Alec, they both talked and joked and laughed around, but something had changed between them, and Magnus couldn't figure out what it was.

The limo came to a stop in front of the extravagant hotel. Magnus opened the door and stepped out, taking in the scenery while adjusting his peacock green blazer, which matched his pants. He was also wearing a rich blue waistcoat, and the look was completed by a bronze tie and eyeshadow that faded from blue to green along his eyelids. Magnus turned back to the car, and out stepped Helen, looking gorgeous in a matching peacock green dress that brought out her eyes.

Helen took in a deep breath as she walked up next to Magnus, nervously fidgeting with her bracelet all the while. “So here we are.”

“Yeah.” Magnus nodded. He heard the limo drive off, and turned to see Catarina, wearing a blue dress that complimented the tone of her skin perfectly. Beside her was Ragnor, who’d opted to show up in a traditional black tuxedo. Magnus had had a lot of trouble choosing between a suit and a tux, and had ended up going for the former.

The four of them had ridden here together, and now they stood in front of the hotel. Magnus’s heart was practically in his throat. This was it. The night that could change everything.

Prom was in a large banquet hall to the side. The walls were draped with violet silk, and golden lights shone a thousand star-like points onto the dance floor from hidden corners. There was loud music playing, accompanied by the laughter of many, many students. Magnus stepped in through the front doors, Helen by his side, but he couldn’t spot Alec anywhere. He sighed and adjusted his tie.

“Do you think Alec and I will be dressed to match?” Magnus asked Ragnor, who was on his other side.

Ragnor looked him up and down. “I doubt Alec will be dressed like a frivolous peacock.”

Magnus grinned. “Well, ‘frivolous peacock’ was exactly the look I was going for, so I’ll take it as a compliment, my sweet cabbage.”

Ragnor groaned. Magnus smiled and turned away, and in that moment, he saw Alec in the crowd.

He was dancing with Aline, but it wasn’t a slow dance, and Magnus could see the awkwardness in his face. He clearly didn’t know much about dancing, but Aline seemed to be leading him through it, and Alec seemed to be having fun, letting out an embarrassed laugh every now and then. He was dressed in a royal blue tuxedo, and looked elegantly beautiful.

Magnus wanted to be the one whom Alec was dancing with, the one who would make Alec laugh. He’d dreamed for several nights of dancing with Alec on this one night, and he would make it happen.

“She’s beautiful,” Helen muttered, and Magnus realised that they both had been standing there for several moments, gawking at Aline and Alec. He also realised that Catarina and Ragnor had left them both alone, and cleared his throat.

“We won’t be able to keep an eye on them with this crowd,” Magnus pointed. “Let’s go onto the dance floor. It’ll be much easier then.”

“Good idea,” Helen agreed, and they stepped out into the crowd.

“You know what to do, right?” Magnus asked as they slowly progressed closer to Aline and Alec on the dance floor. They were close enough to keep an eye on them, but not too close that they would notice Magnus and Helen spying on them.

“Of course I do,” Helen muttered, her gaze on Aline. They were both watching their respective crushes like hawks, and Magnus was pretty sure they were very unsubtle about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I’m just waiting for your boy to leave.”

Magnus sighed, waiting for the moment too. Presently, his hands were hovering over Helen’s waist, and her hands were on his shoulders, and they were swaying to the beats of the song. They probably looked like a very judgy couple.

In that moment, by some unexpected grace, Alec turned in their direction, and his eyes met Magnus’s.

Magnus had thought of the possibility of Alec seeing Magnus with Helen. He had imagined Alec to be surprised or shocked or confused. But never in a thousand years had he imagined seeing hurt on Alec’s face.

It was boggling.

Alec bent down and whispered something in Aline’s ear. She nodded and then Alec stepped away from her, heading towards the food tables to one side.

Magnus was in a daze, thinking about the look of hurt Alec wore, when he was snapped out of it by Helen shaking him and yelling, “Time to go!”

Magnus shook off his daze and barely registered Helen going in Aline’s direction before he followed Alec.

Alec was standing at the punch table, rapidly drinking a whole glass of punch in the manner that most people drank alcohol when they were upset. He set the now empty glass on the table and just stood there a moment, his back to Magnus and shoulders hunched over. Magnus reached him finally, and reached out a hand to place on his shoulder.

“Alexander?”

Alec jumped and turned around, calming down when he saw that it was just Magnus.

“Oh,” he said. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Magnus said back. Alec eyes flickered to somewhere behind Magnus, as if looking for someone. 

“Where’s your date?” Alec asked, his blue eyes snapping back to Magnus. Magnus couldn’t help the small twirk of his lips. 

“She’s a little preoccupied.”

“Oh.” Alec’s gaze fell downward, and he fiddled with his cufflinks. “With what?”

“With your date,” Magnus blurted out. Alec’s head jerked up, his eyes wide.

“What?!”

He looked to confirm it, and saw that Aline was indeed with Helen. They were dancing together now, looking quite happy together. Magnus was proud of Helen for romancing her in such a short span of time.

“Well,” Alec said, pressing his lips together in a thin line. “What do I do now?”

Magnus smiled, jumping on this opportunity to ask Alec to dance. “Well, I was thinking-“

“Hey, Alec!”

Magnus had to resist the urge to cringe. He rolled his eyes as Leon Verlac came up to them, waving at Alec, and then stopped short when he caught sight of Magnus. 

“Oh, hey, Magnus!” he said, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. “You look stunning.”

Magnus examined his nails and pretended to be disinterested. “I know.”

“Well, what about a dance then, huh?” Leon winked at him. Magnus stared.

“In your dreams, Verlac,” he drawled, and returned to his nails.

Leon sighed, and then immediately perked up again, his gaze turning to Alec.

“What about you, Alec?”

Magnus froze, and his eyes slowly flickered up to Alec. Alec was chewing on his lip, looking thoughtful.

“I’m still in the closet, though,” he pointed out. Magnus’s heart sank.  _ Right. Alec’s still in the closet. _

But then he calmed himself down. He could still get to dance with Alec. Just not to a slow song. It was fine.

“Don’t worry,” Leon assured. “As long as it’s not a slow song, people won’t assume. You down?”

Alec looked thoughtful for a few more moments, then at last he shrugged and said, “Okay.”

Magnus’s jaw dropped. He could only watch as Leon and Alec walked out onto the dance floor and pretended it didn’t affect him. Magnus turned and leaned back against the punch table, grumpily watching Leon and Alec dance together.

“Hey.”

Magnus looked away from Alec and saw Jace, who was in a simple black tuxedo. He was holding a glass of punch in one hand, and waving at Magnus with the other.

“Hey,” Magnus said, albeit a little grumpily. Jace nodded, and followed his gaze to where Alec and Leon were dancing together.

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Trouble in paradise?”

Magnus sighed and shuffled his feet. “It just sucks watching him with someone else.”

“Gee, I wonder what  _ that  _ feels like,” Jace muttered.

Magnus frowned at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jace said hastily and raised his glass of punch. “Best get going. I don’t want Clary to punch me for not getting her punch.”

Jace laughed at his own lame joke and turned and walked into the crowd.

It was exactly three minutes and twenty four seconds before Alec came back to the table. Not that Magnus was counting.

“Had fun?” Magnus asked casually, or as casually as he could without sounding like a jealous control freak.

Alec had picked up a glass of punch and was drinking. He shrugged.

Magnus looked away for a moment, composing himself.

He wanted to dance with Alec.

He wanted to put his hands around Alec and be close to him.

He wanted them to dance together as a unit, as  _ one. _

And he didn’t mind that Alec couldn’t slow dance. He didn’t care whether it was a slow dance or a fast dance. He just wanted  _ one dance. _

He was about to open his mouth to ask Alec to dance, when a loud screeching sound cut through the hall, making Magnus cover his ears, and cutting off the music.

For a few moments, there was silence, and then the din of conversation filled the hall. Magnus brushed off the sense of unease that started to creep over him. In a few minutes, the music would be back, and then he’d ask Alec to dance, and everything would be fine.

Alec frowned at the stage. “What’s going on?”

Magnus shrugged and was about to make a quip, when someone got on stage and said through a mic with an informative voice,

“Attention, students!”

The conversation paused, and all heads were turned to the stage.

“Due to a technical error, I’m afraid we’ll not be having any more music for the night,” the woman said, and Magnus’s world stumbled. He could hear her say something more, something about food and prom king and queen, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen.

No music meant no dance.

No dance meant he wouldn’t get to dance with Alec.

Which meant all his plans were for nothing.

Without a backward look, Magnus turned and ran out of the hall.

“Magnus!”

Magnus had just stepped out of the hall when he heard Catarina calling for him, and stopped. When he turned, he saw her running towards him, her dress gathered up in her hands.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” she asked, her eyes full of worry. “I saw you run out. Is everything okay?”

“I’m sick of it,” Magnus said, looking away.

“Sick of what?” Catarina asked. Magnus looked away for a moment, chewing on his lip.

“Magnus,” Catarina said in a soothing voice, placing a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Magnus sighed, and briefly closed his eyes. “I’m afraid I’ll never have him, Catarina.”

She was silent for a few moments. Magnus chuckled darkly. “It’s just- I can’t even get a dance with him.  _ One dance _ , Cat. And here I am, hoping for a relationship with him. It’s just-“ Magnus shook his head and said in a low voice, “Maybe I’m expecting too much.”

“Magnus…” Catarina tilted Magnus’s head towards her with a finger under his chin, and there was an assuring smile on her face. “Don’t worry too much. I’ll agree that you expect a little too much, sometimes, but I’ve seen you strive harder than anyone else to make it your reality. I know you’ll get there someday. Trust me.”

“What if I don’t?” Magnus asked, his gaze flickering to the ground. Catarina opened her mouth to say something, but Magnus shook his head, silencing her. “Don’t, Cat. I don’t want to talk about it.”

A short silence settled between them, and then Magnus said, “Go back inside. I’ll go find the limo and wait for you and Ragnor.”

Catarina’s eyes were wide and worried. “Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded and gave her a small smile. “I’m sure.”

Catarina returned the smile, and then pulled him into a hug.

The driver wasn’t in the limo.

Magnus had spent atleast half an hour searching for the limo, and the driver wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and it just somehow added to his frustration. He’d spent many, many, days thinking of this night, and now everything was reduced to dust because of some stupid techical error.

Prom, the night that was supposed to change everything.  _ Yeah, right. _

Magnus groaned and stood against the limo, folding his arms on top of its roof and resting his head in them. There was frustration filling up his mind, buzzing around like a thousand bees, a thousand different voices that mocked him. His head was starting to hurt.

He refrained himself from punching or kicking the limo. His father would have his head if he did.

“Magnus?”

“What?!” Magnus snapped, his head whipping up from it’s position, and he froze when he saw who it was.

Alec stood there, a few steps away from the limo, looking at Magnus with wide, concerned eyes. “Um, are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay!” Magnus said dryly. Alec’s face suggested that he didn’t believe Magnus at all.

“It’s just, I saw you leave the hall and you looked really upset, and-“

“Well, I’m not upset, okay?” He snapped. “Now leave.”

Alec pressed his lips together. “I saw you talking to Catarina and I asked her what happened. She said- she said you wanted to dance with me?”

Magnus didn’t reply, and looked away instead.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Alec said, and Magnus looked at him, unable to believe that he was actually apologising. Alec’s eyes were downcast, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “But if it matters to you all the same…” Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes, and the buzzing in Magnus’s head eased somewhat. “We could have that dance now?”

There was a moment of silence. Magnus snorted. “There’s no music.”

Alec flushed deeply, and then looked away. “I don’t really see how that matters.”

An awkward silence settled between them. The hint of a shadow touched Alec’s face. “Or, if you’d rather I leave, then…”

Alec turned to leave, but Magnus called out, “Wait!”

Alec turned back to him. Magnus looked at him for a moment. He still felt frustrated and hopeless. But somewhere deep down, he knew that if he didn’t take this opportunity, he would regret it forever.

Magnus swallowed. “Okay.”

Alec’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and there was a hint of a smile on his face. “Really?!”

Magnus felt himself smile back, and felt all his frustration from the night dissipate. It was strange, how a simple smile from a person you held dear could have such an effect on you.

The smile was more prominent on Alec’s face now, and stepped closer, holding out a hand for Magnus. As if in a dream, Magnus reached out and took it, letting Alec lead him out of the cramped space between the limo and whatever car was parked next to it. Alec’s blue eyes were fixated on Magnus’s, soul staring into soul, and he placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus only felt utter bliss as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, the fabric of his tux smooth and cool under Magnus’s touch, and they slowly began to dance.

It was, for once, exactly how he’d imagined it. They looked into each other’s eyes and danced, danced to a rhythm heard only by their ears. They were so close to each other, and Magnus felt his heart tugging insistently in Alec’s direction. He couldn’t have told how long they were dancing, but it didn’t matter. Magnus wished that he could spend eternity like this, with Alec in his arms. A truck could come by and run over the two of them any moment, and he’d die a happy man.

For those few minutes, there was only the two of them in the world. Magnus and Alec danced there, in that quiet parking lot, the golden light of heaven shining down upon them. They drew closer and closer, until their bodies had but a hair width’s distance between them, and neither of them knew who leaned in first, but then Alec’s lips were against Magnus’s, lush and soft, and he couldn’t help but let out a tiny gasp.

Magnus’s hand left Alec’s waist and came up to cup his face, holding him in place as he kissed Alec thoroughly breathless. Alec’s lips parted in a gasp against Magnus’s, allowing him to flicker his tongue out and run it along Alec’s bottom lip. The kiss quickly turned heated and open-mouthed, Magnus tilting his head and locking lips with Alec while his tongue explored Alec’s mouth. Alec’s hand slid up from Magnus’s shoulder to the nape of his neck, brushing through the soft small hair located there, and Magnus let a gasp slip past his lips, his arm tightening around Alec’s waist.

Magnus now wondered why he ever wanted music in the first place. The thudding drum beat of his heart, the way every move they made together tugged at his heart strings, the uneven breaths that broke the still night air… all of it was music enough.

After what seemed like ages of kissing, Alec slowly pulled away. It was a pity - Magnus wanted for it to never stop, but Alec’s face was flushed bright, and there was a heavenly glow in his eyes.

“That was-“ Alec began to say, but then a chuckle escaped his lips and he ducked his head.

“Yeah.” Magnus leaned in and rested his foreheads against Alec’s, a broad, satisfied smile spreading over his face.

They stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence, and then Alec slowly untangled himself from Magnus.

“Alec?”

Alec shook his head dismissively. “I need to go.”

“Okay.” Magnus smiled at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Alec nodded, and gave Magnus a strange look, one that he couldn’t quite figure out. “See you tomorrow.”

Alec smiled and turned away, walking back towards the hall, and Magnus took a few steps back, until he was leaning against the limo, and watched Alec leave.

Maybe prom was the night that did change everything, after all.

“So… you’re boyfriends now?”

“FUCK!”

“You forgot to ask him, didn’t you?”


	48. Operation Revelation

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

“I can’t believe I forgot to ask him out, Cat.”

“It’s okay, Magnus. You can just ask him out later, when you meet him.”

“Yes, but he hasn’t replied to any of my texts! I sent him  _ thousands!  _ I’m worried, Cat. What if he thinks I’m some creep now?”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t. What did you send him, by the way?”

“‘Hi’.”

“Just… ‘Hi’?”

“Yes.”

“ _ Thousands  _ of ‘Hi’s?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I put a ‘Hello’ somewhere in between, too.” 

“Oh, Magnus.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just stop spamming him.”

“Then what else am I supposed to do? I’ve tried calling him and he’s not picking up!”

“Just go over to his house, Magnus.”

“Nope! I’m pretty sure there’s a rule somewhere about going to other people’s houses unannounced. And I doubt talking about our very gay relationship around Alec’s parents is not going to be comfortable for Alec.”

“Maybe he’s lost his phone?”

“I doubt it, Rags.”

“Stop calling me that,  _ Mags.” _

“Okay, that’s enough, both of you!”

“Oh, wait. Isabelle’s calling. Hello, Isabelle! Please tell me Alec’s phone is missing and  _ that’s  _ why he’s not responding to me.”

“Alec’s phone is not missing.”

“Then-“

“ _ Alec  _ is missing.”

“...”

“...”

“WHAT?!”

“Yes-“

“What do you mean, Alec’s missing?!”

“I take it he’s not with you, then. Look, have you been on Instagram since morning?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, there’s something you should look at. Look, I’m really happy for you both-“

“What?”

“-but Alec freaked out when he saw it, and just… left.”

“Saw what?! Left where?!”

“Wait. Stay online, go to Instagram and see the video. Literally everyone in our school is sharing it, so it won’t be hard to find.”

“Okay, then. Give me a moment. Ragnor! Open your Instagram!”

“What happened?”

“Just do it!”

“Okay, geez. Here you go.”

“Long story short. Alec’s run off to somewhere, and the reason is this video that’s circulating on Instagram and- Oh no.”

“Isn’t this the parking lot of that hotel last night?”

“And isn’t that you and Alec?

“Yes, Ragnor. Yes, Cat. This is- Oh God. No wonder he freaked out.”

“It looks like you’re making out.”

“We  _ were  _ making out.”

“I take it you saw the video? Congratulations, by the way.”

“Yeah, I did. Thanks, but our relationship is still undefined. Do you have any idea where he is?”

“No, and he’s not answering the phone either.”

“Same. Did your parents see the video?”

“They did. Some asshole sent it to them. But Alec had already left by then, so they called him and he picked up, and mom started questioning him and asking where he was, and said that they needed to talk. Alec didn’t reply, but simply cut off the call and hasn’t been answering any others. I’m worried, Magnus. Me and Jace went to all the places we could ”

“Did he seem upset?”

“Well, obviously.”

“Okay, um, I have a hunch of where Alec might be. I’m not entirely sure, though. I’ll get back to you in a while.”

“Okay, Magnus. Thanks.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Do you really know where he is?”

“It’s only a hunch. But hopefully, I’m right.”

“Get going, then.”

“And don’t forget to ask him out this time!”

_ REALITY _

The video was… Magnus didn’t know whether to call it terrible or good.

For one, it was extremely blurry, the camera was shaky, and there were strange sounds in the background, which Magnus hated because he and Alec had danced to beautiful silence, not some weird noise that sounded like a dying pterodactyl combined with wind beating against the microphone. It was terrible.

But then… he could see the way he and Alec looked at each other, the way they moved together, the way they fitted perfectly while they kissed, and the sight stirred something up inside him.

In the end, he supposed it was more terrible than good. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Alec was supposed to bring him home one night, introduce him to his parents, and then they were supposed to have a family dinner. Alec was supposed to look at his parents with a glow in his eyes and pride in his face, and say, “Mom, dad, I’m gay.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, at all.

It was at times like this, that Magnus wished Fate would simply stick to the plan.

Magnus stood at the entrance to the park.

Last time he had been here, it was the dead of the night, and Magnus was uncertain about just about everything. Now, the afternoon Sunday sun was just beginning to tip into the evening, and Magnus was more uncertain about the future than ever.

He took a deep breath, and stepped into the park, and tried not to think of the million possibilities that the future held.

One step turned into a hundred, and in what seemed like a few seconds he was standing where he wanted to be.

Alec was in the same spot he had been last time, on the bench facing the pond, littered all around by small gray pebbles. Magnus slowly stepped closer and bent over the back of the stone bench, placing a small tub of chocolate ice-cream beside Alec. Alec jumped and turned, his eyes fixed on the ice-cream.

"Sorry I'm late," Magnus muttered softly. "It took me a while to get the ice-cream."

Alec didn't smile. The sun was beating down on him, and Magnus spotted a few beads of sweat just under Alec's hairline. His hair itself was completely disarrayed, as if he kept clutching it in despair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened," Magnus said, coming around the bench and sitting down. "I came to find you."

Alec's eyes darkened, and he looked away. "Leave me alone."

"Alec-"

Alec shook his head. "Just go away, Magnus. I want to be alone. Please."

His voice was low and dull, and yet there a firmness somewhere within. Magnus reached out and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, which was tense.

"Please, let me help you," Magnus said, his voice almost a whisper.

Alec screwed his eyes shut. "Just..  _ leave." _

"I thought we were friends."

Alec's eyes flew open, fringed with red, and Magnus's lips parted in concern.

"You have no right to say that."

"What?"

Alec’s hands clenched, and he took a deep breath before saying, “I know you’re moving schools.”

There was silence for a moment. Magnus just stared at him, confused.

“You’re moving schools, you’re leaving, and you didn’t even bother to tell me.” Alec chuckled dryly and bowed his head, a few locks of hair came down to cover his face. “Some friend you are.”

“What are you-“ Magnus’s eyes widened as he remembered. “Oh.”

“That day…” Alec went on. “After I left you, I was worried about you, and came back to check on you but you were still talking with your friends and… and I heard some things. I know that your father is angry with you and wants you to change schools.”

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus said, reaching out to touch his face. “Alec, Alexander, just listen, please… yes, my father said all that but he never followed up on it. If I was actually going to move schools, I would’ve told you, Alec.” He moved off the bench and knelt on the ground in front of Alec, holding his hands and trying to meet his bowed eyes. “See? I’m not going anywhere. I’m never leaving you, Alexander.  _ Never.” _

Alec shook his head slowly. “It’s not just that, Magnus. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you feel better but you turned away. You made it clear that no matter what, you couldn’t count on me to hold you up when you’re down. And now you’re here and I just… it’s so unfair. It’s unfair that you’re always running after me, making sure I’m fine, and I can’t do even that. It makes me feel so…  _ useless.” _

Magnus straightened up on his knees and cupped Alec’s face, raising it until he could look into Alec’s eyes. “You’re anything but useless, Alexander. And it wasn’t that I couldn’t count on you, Alec. It was all  _ me.  _ I- I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Why not?” Alec asked. “Remember the first time we met?”

_ How could I ever forget? _

“You let me stay, then. You let me see that side of you. So why not now? What changed?”

Magnus looked at him, at those blue eyes which so desperately wanted an answer and said, “Everything changed, Alexander.”

Alec’s face turned quizzical, and Magnus said quickly, “Back then, you were just a stranger. You could be gone the very next day. But now, everything’s changed, and I don’t want you to see that side of me and not want to be there for me anymore. I don’t want you to see me differently, or think of me as a burden, or even pity me. I was scared that your opinion on me would change, Alexander.”

“Why would it change?” Alec asked, his voice rising an octave. “Magnus, remember when we sat here, on this very bench and I cried into your shoulder? Did your opinion on me change then?”

Magnus shook his head. “No.”

“Then why would mine change?”

Magnus could only stare at him, silently thanking whatever force led him to finding Alec.

“I- I want to be there for you, Magnus,” Alec said. “I want you to lean on me, to be comfortable around me, enough to cry on my shoulder. Hell, I’d be  _ honoured _ to have you cry on my shoulder.”

A slow smile spread across Magnus’s face, touched by what Alec had just said. “In that case, next time I cry, it’ll definitely be on your shoulder.”

Alec began to return the smile, but then it dropped and his hands came up to clutch his hair again, and he groaned. “I made this all about me, didn’t I? God, I’m so stupid.”

Magnus frowned, and brushed a few stray locks of hair out of his face. “You’re not stupid, Alec.”

Alec shook his head fervently, and then looked at Magnus. “I- I’m so sorry. I- Are you okay?”

Magnus blinked at him, his lips parting in wonder. “Yes.”

Alec’s hands came up to cup his face, brushing against his cheekbones, and then they swooped down gracefully, wrapping around Magnus’s torso and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all those things your father said,” Alec said, his voice breaking a little. “You’re not a mistake, Magnus. You’re one of the best things to happen to me.”

Magnus exhaled, and buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, his hands coming up to hug Alec back.

In that moment, he came very close to two things - one was crying into Alec’s shoulders, but his pain from his father’s words had already dimmed too much for that to happen. The second, telling Alec  _ I love you. _

Magnus shook his head and slowly pulled out of Alec’s embrace. “Thank you, Alexander, but we need to talk about what you’re doing next.”

Alec’s face fell. “I-“

Magnus stood up - his knees were hurting after kneeling on the gravel for so long, but he could care less - and sat down next to Alec. “Alexander, you know you can’t stay here forever.”

“I know, but…” Alec swallowed, his eyes distant as he gazed at the pond in front of them. “I just… I don’t know what to do.”

There was a change in Alec’s demeanour now, his shoulders hunched inwards.

Magnus leaned in closer to him. “Alexander, you have to talk to your parents. You’ll have to come out to them someday. Might as well be now.”

Alec shook his head vehemently. “But what if-“

“Alec,” Magnus said firmly, holding his face in his hands and looking right into his eyes. “If you keep thinking about ‘what if’s, you’ll be sitting here forever.”

“But I’m scared,” Alec admitted, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together in a thin line. “I’m scared that I’ll lose them, Magnus. And my siblings. I can’t lose my siblings. I’ve already lost my youngest brother, and I can’t lose Izzy and Jace, too.”

Magnus had seen firsthand just how much Alec loved his family, and especially his siblings. Alec’s youngest brother, Max, had died in an accident a few years ago. Magnus had found out when one day, Isabelle had dressed in all black and he had made some silly joke about how she was turning into her brother. Isabelle had shrugged, her face down, and said, “It’s my younger brother’s death anniversary, actually.”

“You won’t lose them, Alec,” Magnus said, and then added, “Are your parents homophobic?”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know, they never said anything to indicate either way. I- they’ve always been there for me, Magnus. They’ve always been good to me and my siblings and I don’t want to lose that.”

Alec’s voice was trembling, and so was his entire body. Magnus put his arms around Alec in an attempt to calm him down, filled with a sudden anger - at society, mostly, for putting Alec in this situation. No one should be scared of being their true self. No one should have to feel this way about what they are.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “It’s okay, darling. Things will be fine. Look at it this way - best case scenario; your parents will accept you for who they are, and everything will be fine. Worst case scenario; you’ll get kicked out of your house, in which case you’re always welcome to come stay with me.”

Magnus shouldn’t have been so happy at the prospect of Alec getting kicked out of his house. He mentally kicked himself in the head.

“But-“

“No buts,” Magnus said firmly, putting a finger over Alec’s lips. “Either way, things will be fine. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Alec’s eyes flickered downwards, and he nodded.

“Now, go and have that talk, okay?”

Alec’s head shot up to look at him. “Now?!”

Magnus nodded. “Now.”

Alec bit his lip, looking away for several seconds before turning to Magnus. “Will you come with me? Please?”

Magnus’s heart clenched. He clasped Alec’s hand in a silent promise, looking at Alec with seriousness in his eyes. “I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

The walk to Alec’s house had been both long and short. They’d walked slowly and silently, hands clasped firmly together, both in dread of what was to come. Alec hadn’t wanted to eat the ice-cream, to Magnus’s surprise, and had given the whole tub to some child in the park who had been more than happy at the gift.

There had been a silence between them - not the uncomfortable silence, and not the comfortable kind, either. It was the silence while watching a horror movie, when the creepy music stopped and you just stared at the screen, waiting for the scary jumpscare.

Magnus watched as Alec knocked on the wooden white door, and a few moments later, Isabelle opened it, her eyes going wide and round when she saw Alec.

“They’re in the dining room,” was all she said before opening the door wider to admit them.

They walked to the dining room, Alec dropping Magnus’s hand along the way. When they stepped into the dining room, any activity going on there came to a stop.

“Alexander!” Mrs. Lightwood exclaimed, her face brightening. She looked like she had been pacing around the room. Isabelle was standing next to her brother, just a little ahead of him, and Magnus was on his other side. “We were so worried about you. Where have you been?”

Mr. Lightwood was sitting in one of the dining chairs, facing away from the table. Now he looked at his eldest son with a curious gaze.

Alec just stared at his mother with apprehension and worry. Magnus wanted to take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze, but refrained himself.

“I- you said you wanted to talk?” Alec said, sounding as if the words had been forced out of his throat. 

“Oh, yes,” Mrs. Lightwood sombered up, her eyes flicking to Jace who had just appeared in the room and was now standing beside Isabelle. “I believe you’re seeing someone?”

Alec shook his head, his gaze on the floor. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

His voice was so small. Magnus’s heart clenched.

Maryse’s expression shifted, a small frown appearing on her face. “Then-“

“But, mom,” Alec looked up at her, and then at his father. “Dad, I’m gay.”

There was a shift in the atmosphere, but before Magnus could decide whether it was good or bad, Maryse spoke up. “Yes, we know. So,” she turned to Magnus. “This young man here’s your boyfriend?”

“No,” Alec said, looking at her in wonder. “You don’t- you don’t mind?”

Mrs. Lightwood - Maryse, he remembered her name was, snorted as if this was a very funny concept. “Of course I don’t mind, Alec. I don’t see why this should matter. Either way, you’ll still be my little boy, ‘Xander.”

Alec blinked rapidly, his lips parting open. He slowly exhaled, and his shoulders slumped down, as did his gaze. Maryse gave a small frown. “Alec, are you crying?”

Alec shook his head, but Magnus saw him bring up a hand to cover his trembling mouth.

“Alec,” Maryse said, coming closer and holding out her arms. “Come here.”

Alec stood still for a moment, and then slowly moved closer to his mother. Maryse pulled him into a hug, and Alec folded into her, even though he was much taller than his mother, and Magnus remembered her words,  _ You’ll still be my little boy, ‘Xander. _

“You silly boy,” Maryse said with a small smile on her face, patting Alec’s trembling shoulders. Then she glared at her husband, who was sitting in the chair and calmly looking at the whole scene. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

Mr. Lightwood jumped. “Oh, um- my childhood best friend was gay. I like gay people. They’re cool,” he blurted out. Well, atleast he was trying.

Maryse gave him a small, tight-lipped smile, and Magnus suddenly felt out of place.

He turned to Alec’s siblings. Isabelle was looking at her parents with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, and Jace was giving Magnus a strange look.

_ I’m going,  _ Magnus mouthed at him, and he nodded.

With one last look at Alec, Magnus turned away and headed for the front door.

The sky was beginning to turn orange, and Magnus was already halfway home.

If he said that the scene in Alec’s house hadn’t reminded him of his mother, he’d be lying. 

He was ten when she’d died, and his father had stopped caring. It had been a long time now, but the mark her love had left on him had never faded.

Magnus was walking, his earphones plugged into his ears, listening to his mother’s favourite songs and thinking of her, when something slammed into his back. It took Magnus a moment to regain his balance, and another to recognise the arms wrapped around his waist.

Pulling out one of his earbuds, Magnus asked, with only a hint of a smile, “Where’s the spider?”

“There’s no spider.”

Magnus smiled and turned around, and Alec’s arms fell away. He straightened, and he was looking better than ever, as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. Alec was smiling brightly at him, and his eyes were glowing, and he had never looked more beautiful.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice low and soft and sincere. “I would’ve never been able to do that without you.”

Magnus shrugged. “It was nothing.”

Alec’s smile brightened. He opened his mouth and then closed it, several times, and then a huff of laughter escaped his lips. “I should go now.”

Magnus took his hand to stop him. “After you came all this way? Just to thank me?” he grinned. “Now, that would be a waste.”

“So what do you want to do?” Alec asked, and there was a certain ease to him that hadn’t been there before.

“Want to grab a coffee?” Magnus asked. Alec’s grin was an answer enough.

“I’d love to.”


	49. Operation Coffee

_ EXPECTATIONS  _

"Did you find Alec?" 

"Yes, I did. He was just upset. Everything's sorted out now."

"'Sorted out' as in you're dating or…?"

"As in Alec came out to his parents."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Everything went well, thankfully. Now we're at a coffee shop. Alec is getting our drinks, and I took his opportunity to call you guys. I'm going to ask him out after he comes back."

"Great. Good luck!"

"Do you have anything in mind, or…?"

"No, I'll just simply ask him out on a date. I mean… he kissed me on prom night. Surely that means he likes me, right?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"Don't forget this time!"

"I know, I won't. Okay, I have to go now. Bye!"

_ REALITY _

Magnus cut the call just as Alec arrived at their table, carrying two sytrofoam cups of coffee. He set one in front of Magnus and sat down in the booth opposite him, his own cup cupped in his hands.

"So," Magnus said, leaning forward. "'Xander, huh?"

Alec shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "My mom used to call me that when I was younger," he said, then shot Magnus a look. "She's the only one allowed to call me that, by the way."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, in that case, I'd like to lay a claim on 'Alexander'." He grinned into his coffee. 

Alec gave him a sweet, saccharine smile. "Okay, you can have it."

"Really?" Magnus asked, astonished. 

"Really," Alec promised.

"Then tell everyone that I'm the only one allowed to call you that."

Alec chuckled, "Okay, I will."

Magnus grinned again, and Alec turned to look outside the window. He was swathed in the golden sunlight, which painted his eyes a royal blue. He looked ethereal, and truly angelic.

Magnus sipped his coffee, remembering the night of prom, when he and Alec had been dancing under a streetlight in that parking lot. Sometimes, his heart ached for Alec.

"That's why you went to prom with Aline," Magnus realised. Alec's head turned to him. "Your parents… you didn't want them to know."

Alec nodded. "It was Aline's idea, actually. I've never gone to prom before, but Aline wanted to, and her parents are stricter than mine, so…" he shrugged. "I called her later that night. Apparently she had a good time with Helen."

"That's good to know," Magnus said, and tapped his foot impatiently. He was supposed to ask Alec out now, but he couldn't find the right moment to do so. "I kinda wish you'd waited a couple of days, though."

Alec raised an eyebrow at him over his coffee. "Why?"

Magnus's throat was dry, despite all the coffee. "I wanted to ask you to prom."

"Oh," Alec said simply, as if it were nothing new. "As friends?"

Magnus shook his head, mildly exasperated. "No!"

Alec blinked, looking confused. "Then… as a fake date?"

"No!" Magnus almost yelled. He was about to say  _ I wanted to ask you as a real date,  _ when Alec's phone rang.

His eyes widened. "Oh, just a second."

Alec pulled out his phone and answered the call. "Hello? Yeah, I'm with Magnus. We're at a coffee shop."

Magnus looked out of the window, waiting for Alec to get done with his talk. 

"Yeah, I know, I  _ know _ . I'll get to it now. I'll call you later."

Alec cut the call and looked at Magnus. "You were saying something?"

"Nothing," Magnus said, waving a hand dismissively. That particular conversation was going nowhere, anyway.

"Okay then," Alec said, straightening. "I- I wanted to ask you something."

Magnus perked up. "What is it?"

"It's, um-" Alec's face turned red, and he held his cup closer. "I want some advice from you."

Magnus nodded. "Go ahead."

"You see, I-" Alec's eyes flickered away from Magnus. "There's... someone I like. You know,  _ like  _ like."

Magnus's eyes widened a fraction, and his heart sank. " _ Like  _ like?"

Alec's blush deepened. "Yeah. He's- I've known him for a while now. He's beautiful and amazing and one of the best people I've ever known." There was a small smile on his face as he spoke, and Magnus's world was spinning. Whoever this person was, Alec seemed to like him a lot. "We've grown very close lately, and got to kno each other a lot, and he's even been there for me during some very hard times. We even- we even kissed a couple of times, and spent a couple of nights together - we didn't  _ do  _ anything, by the way," Alec added hastily. "And I think- I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh," Magnus said softly, his heart breaking to splinters. Alec was looking at his now empty cup, his eyes incredibly soft. He was clearly, so obviously in love.

Magnus gulped down the rest of his coffee and tried to play it cool.

"Do you think…" Alec asked, looking at Magnus with that soft look still on his face. "If I ask him… do you think he'll agree to be my boyfriend?"

Magnus gave him a smile, even though his heart was breaking to pieces. "I'm sure he'll agree, Alexander. No one could say no to you."

Alec's eyes widened a little, and a bright smile spread across his face. "Oh- then- Magnus, will you-"

"I just remembered," Magnus cut in, wanting to leave before Alec made him his wingman or something. "I have some work to do."

Alec's face fell. "But-"

Magnus turned away, quickly, unable to bear looking at Alec. It hurt. It just… hurt.

"I'll see you later," Magnus said hastily, getting up from his seat and heading for the doors.

"Magnus, wait!" Alec called out from behind him, but Magnus didn't listen. He ran out of the cafe and into the streets, without so much as a backward look.

Back when he first met Alec, he'd hoped that it would be the start of something beautiful. Something better than all the idle relationships that he'd had before. He'd wished that Alec wouldn't break his heart, that they could be together for a long, long time.

But clearly, it was too much to wish for.


	50. Operation Love

_ EXPECTATIONS _

“Magnus! How did it go?!”

“Bad.”

“Bad?”

“What happened?”

“He’s in love with someone else, Cat.”

“What?!”

“When did  _ that  _ happen?”

“I have no idea.”

“Magnus, are you okay?”

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m just walking around. I’ll be fine, Cat. Don’t worry about me.”

“I just don’t understand- who else could there be? Are you sure he wasn’t talking about you?”

“He specifically said someone else. He was asking me for advice on whether to ask him out or not.”

“Oh, Magnus.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“What else is there to do?”

“So you’re just… you’re giving up?”

“... Yes.”

“Come home. We can talk about it if you want to-“

“I want to be alone.”

“Okay. It’s up to you. We’ll talk about it later?”

“Maybe. I just- I don’t know what to think. I’ve spent nearly the whole year pining after him and now...”

“It’s going to be alright, Magnus.”

“I know. I just… I’m sorry. I’ll talk later. I can’t think straight right now.”

“Okay. Take care. Ragnor and I will be waiting for you.”

“With loads of ice cream and Netflix, of course.”

“Thanks guys, I love you.”

“We love you too.”

“Raphael says he refuses to acknowledge that statement.”

“Well, I’m afraid it’s true, even if he’s a pain in my-“

“Language!”

“Ragnor, please act your age. I’m begging you.”

“I’m not-“

“Well, you do act like a cranky old man sometimes.”

“Catarina!”

“It’s true!”

“Heh. Okay, I’ll- I’ll call you guys later.”

_ REALITY _

There was a small smile on Magnus’s face as he cut the call. Whatever may have happened, he was glad that he had his friends around to make him laugh even in the most rotten of times.

Magnus looked up, his eyes taking in the scene around him. Without even thinking of it, he had reached the exact same spot in that park where he and Alec had been talking only a few hours ago.

Magnus sank down onto the stone bench, gazing at the pond in front of him. Its surface was still, reflecting the red and orange of the sky above. He couldn’t quite believe it was evening already. The day had gone by so quickly.

Something tugged at his heart, and Magnus bowed his head, his gaze falling to the smooth gray pebbles all around him. He tried hard not to think of Alec, and failed.

It was strange, really. Magnus had been through many heartbreaks before, and had shrugged them all off just as easily as plucking off a stray leaf that had fluttered onto his jacket. But this… 

He couldn’t just shrug off Alec. Alec was the first person he had ever wanted, who hadn’t told him to his face that he was too much to handle, or just not enough, who hadn’t cast Magnus aside like a used piece of paper. 

If he ever tried to shrug Alec off, he suspected he’d end up with a dislocated shoulder.

It was so unfair. Magnus didn’t just  _ want  _ Alec, he  _ loved  _ him. Never had he ever loved anyone this much, and now all his hopes, all his dreams for the two of them had crashed to the ground like a house of cards.

Blinking against the pressure behind his eyes, Magnus bent and picked up a handful of pebbles, savagely hurling them at the pond. They broke the surface with a splash, breaking the mirror-like illusion of the pond’s surface. Magnus stared at it, breathing heavily, his broken heart heavy in his chest.

He wondered why fate was so unkind to him, sometimes.

“Magnus!” 

Magnus froze when he heard Alec’s voice from behind him, and turned halfway to see Alec sit on the bench beside him, panting hard.

“Oh my God, you run so fast,” Alec breathed out. “And I tried to catch up, but I kept bumping into people, and-“

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, his voice uncharacteristically hard.

Alec blinked at him, looking a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to ask out your handsome, handsome crush?" Magnus asked, somewhat bitterly, but Alec didn't seem to notice. His eyes widened and he fluttered his lashes, as if he couldn't quite understand what Magnus was talking about.

“I was,” Alec said. “Why did you run away?”

“Why did you come here?” Magnus shot back.

“To ask him out!” Alec threw his arms out, as if trying to make a point.

“Then why are you coming after me?!”

“To do exactly-“ Alec paused and a crease appeared between his eyebrows before his eyes widened in realisation, staring at Magnus incredulously. “Wait. Who did you think I was talking about?!”

Magnus shrugged, trying to play it off as cool as possible. “How am I supposed to know who your charming, charming crush is?”

Alec’s eyes widened even further and his lips parted. Then he groaned, his head dropping into his hands, and Magnus was confused.

“Oh my God I’m so stupid,” Alec groaned. “I’m never listening to Jace and Izzy again. ‘Be a romantic, Alec! Go for the  _ subtle  _ approach! He’s going to love you!’. But they don’t know he’s an idiot!”

Now it was Magnus’s turn to stare incredulously. “What are you talking about?!”

“You!” Alec said, raising his head and looking at Magnus. “I was talking about  _ you!” _

“What?!”

“At the cafe!” Alec almost yelled, grabbing Magnus’s shoulders. “I was talking about you?!”

_ At the cafe…  _ Magnus remembered Alec talking about his mystery boy at the cafe, about how much he liked and adored him and-

Oh _ . _

_ Oh. _

_ OHHHHHHHH. _

It was like- Magnus couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling. It was as if some impossible dream had come true, as if he was in another universe where kittens could fly and stars shone during the day, and all around the world the sky shone not just blue but also red and green and violet like a rainbow, and Alec Lightwood was telling him that he loved him.

“You love me?” Magnus asked quietly, and heard the disbelief in his own voice.

Alec’s eyes softened. “Of course I do.” His hands came up to tenderly rest against Magnus’s cheeks. “Who else could there be? Who else could make me all my favourite desserts from scratch? Who else could make me laugh until my stomach hurt?”

Warmth spread throughout Magnus’s body, a soft kind of warmth that spread out from Alec’s fingertips until it filled every vein. Magnus let out a sigh as his broken heart started knitting itself together, reaching up a hand to place over Alec’s.

“Of course,” Alec added quickly, taking note of Magnus’s silence. He turned his face away, which was already a very becoming shade of red, and dropped his hands. “I can understand if you don’t feel the same way-“

“I do,” Magnus assured him immediately. Alec stopped and turned to him with wide eyes.

Magnus swallowed, gazing into Alec’s level blue eyes. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec stared at him for a moment, stunned, and then a tiny smile flickered to life on his face. “Really?”

Magnus smiled back, feeling like his heart would break again, but this time out of happiness. “Really.”

The smile on Alec’s face brightened tenfolds, illuminating his eyes like a pair of blue lamps, and he looked painstakingly beautiful in the evening light. Magnus wished he could capture this moment and stow it away forever, looking back on it his whole life like a beloved photograph.

“I-“ Alec ducked his head, shaking it slightly and then looked back up at Magnus. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Me neither.”

Then, Magnus did something he’d wanted to do for a long, long time. He grabbed Alec’s face and kissed him. Alec huffed out a breath of surprised laughter against his lips and kissed him back eagerly, leaning in towards Magnus. His face was warm to touch, and Magnus could feel the golden glow of heaven press against his eyelids as he kissed Alec.

He’d kissed many people many times before. Some were soft, some so rough it was impossible to breathe, and some were so embarrassing Magnus would rather never think of them again.

This was nothing like any of that. Kissing Alec was like a breath of fresh air, like a splash of cool water after a long, sweltering summer day. Magnus let out a small sigh against Alec’s lips, wishing he could stay like this forever. Alec’s arms shyly snaked around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss just that little bit. 

He had no idea how long they stayed that way, kissing on the bench. Alec’s lips were soft and warm, and his hands were firm on Magnus’s waist. It was pure bliss.

When they finally parted, Magnus asked, curious to know which scheme of his had worked in his favour, “So, since when have you been in love with me? The time we shared a sleeping bag? The night of our fake date? Prom?”

Alec shook his head, a small smile on his face. “None of that, actually. I’ve been in love with you for about three years.”

Magnus’s smile slipped. “Three years?!”

Alec nodded, biting his lip. “I wanted to ask you out for a really long time, but, well,” he shrugged apologetically. “You were never available.”

Magnus’s jaw dropped. He remembered all of his past boyfriends and girlfriends, and thought of Alec, who had apparently been waiting for Magnus the whole time.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus blurted out.

“Don’t be,” Alec said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well, it’s just-“ despite everything, Magnus wanted to either curl into a ditch or kick himself in the head. “We could’ve been dating this whole time?!”

Alec shot him a sheepish smile and shrugged. Magnus almost groaned. “So this whole time was for nothing?”

Alec frowned at that. “I don’t think it was for nothing.”

He moved in closer to Magnus, curling up against his side. “We did get to know each other. Before that night-“ Alec didn’t have to specify which night. “-You were so… unattainable. Looking at you felt like looking at the sun. Back then, you were just the rich, beautiful, popular boy I had a crush on. But now…” Alec cracked a grin. “I know just how much of an adorable dork you are.”

Magnus spluttered in protest. “I’m  _ not  _ an adorable dork!”

Alec cupped his chin with one hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Yes, you are.”

“I’m not,” Magnus said, but it was becoming harder to protest when Alec made his point like  _ that. _

“You are,” Alec said, and laughed.

Magnus smiled a very sappy smile at that, feeling his cheeks grow warm. That smile, he decided, would only be for Alec, to be seen only by him.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Magnus blurted out. He couldn’t blame himself, though. His mind wasn’t working right.

Alec raised a playful eyebrow. “Just one date?”

Magnus shook his head, placing a hand on Alec’s cheek. “You can have all of them, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, and his cheeks grew redder and warmer, and this combination of a hopeless smile and a blush looked perfect on him.

“I want to ask you something,” Alec said, his hand coming up to curl around Magnus’s.

“Go ahead.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Alec asked, the words coming easily, as if he had been practising them in front of a mirror for hours.

Magnus grinned. “I’d love to.”

They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting halfway. This kiss was more shattering than the first, open mouthed and frenzied, neither of them unable to keep track of where their hands traversed. They kissed for a long time, making up for all the times they had almost kissed, but didn’t, the culmination of all those wanton moments burning down to  _ this. _

In the end, it was all worth it. The running around, the scheming, the failures. They were all worth it.

“Catarina, guess what?!” Magnus yelled into his phone a little later, on a video call with his friends. “You were right! Alec  _ was  _ talking about me!”

Catarina grinned. “See? I’m always right.”

“Well, we had a long talk, and now we’re finally dating!” Magnus grinned back, feeling giddy. “ _ Finally,  _ you guys!”

He turned to Alec, unable to help it. He was standing a little aways, talking to his siblings on the phone and looking happier than Magnus had ever seen him.

“So that’s a no to ice cream and Netflix?” Ragnor asked with a wry smile.

Magnus shook his head. “Nope!”

“Does this mean I don’t have to hear you blabber about Alec again?” Raphael asked, though he looked a little happy for Magnus. It was hard to tell with him.

“Well,” Magnus shot them a sheepish grin. “This is the last time. I promise.”

And then he launched into a detailed explanation of that day’s events.

The next day at school, Magnus spent the whole day feeling like he had ascended to heaven, skipping through the hallways with his cast sporting a new signature, from Alec.  _ I love you,  _ it said, with a heart symbol drawn next to it, and when Alec had bowed his head and laid a kiss on top of it,  _ that  _ was the moment Magnus had died and reached heaven… metaphorically, of course.

There were people talking in the hallways, of course, but neither of them could care less. Their eyes were only for each other.

Lunch break came soon that day, and Magnus was sitting with his friends when he couldn’t find Alec anywhere, but it didn’t matter soon. Halfway through the break, he spotted Alec walking towards him and excused himself from the table, walking towards his now boyfriend.

There had been several times in the past, too many times to count, when Magnus had to watch Alec walk away from him. There had been times when it was Magnus who had to walk away from Alec. It hit differently now, to see Alec walking towards him, his head poised high and a sort of surety in his gaze. Magnus still couldn’t believe he and Alec were official now, and he suspected Alec was still in that stage of blissful disbelief, too.

When Alec was close enough, he threw his arms around Magnus’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Magnus froze. He couldn’t quite believe this, either. That Alec was kissing him here, in front of the entire student body. But then he felt Alec’s hands trembling, and he snapped out of his daze and kissed Alec back, the kiss more than a little reassuring, his arms going around Alec’s waist to hold him in place. It felt exhilarating, and if this was Magnus and Alec’s first day of being together, then he was eager to see how the rest of the days would go.

For a few moments, the cafeteria was completely silent, and then the cheers erupted. Magnus felt Alec’s lips curl up into a smile against his own, and couldn’t help but smile back.

Operation Malec was officially a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. After about ten months, this fic is finally complete! 🥳🥳  
And... I can’t believe it’s finally complete 😭😭  
Now, I’d just like to thank all of you, for reading this fic, for leaving kudoses and comments and for sharing this journey with me. You guys seriously make my day. ❤️❤️  
And because a lot of people have been asking - YES, there will be a sequel. I’m going to take a break from this au for a few months, to work on my other wips, but I’m definitely coming back. I suggest you subscribe to the series so that you get notified when I start posting the sequel😊😊  
Lots of love. See you at the sequel!!


End file.
